Mindbender
by KeshaRocks
Summary: What happens when Hiccup gets hypnotized by Alvin's Changewing? Chaos erupts. Trust is broken. And Hiccup doesn't seem to know who he is anymore. It's up to Stoick and the others to bring him back. But is too late for Hiccup to be saved from Alvin's clutches?
1. Prologue

The ground raced by beneath Hiccup's pounding feet, the chilled autumn air stinging his lungs. As he ran, Hiccup felt his body enter that uncomfortable place of being warm on the inside but cold with sweat on the outside. He knew he'd pay later for not having warmed up or anything before launching straight into a full sprint.

He skidded to a stop and stared down the trail where, just ahead, the entrance to the woods. A piercing scream came from behind him. It was getting closer. He hesitated, taking a moment to breathe, to debate. He glanced skyward.

Through the smattering of clouds, three early night stars shone in the deepening blue, but it wasn't completely dark yet. Another piercing scream.

His mind made up, he darted for the forest entrance.

Rows of trees and thick underbrush emerged on either side of him. The farther into the woods he ran, the denser the surrounding forest grew. Overhead, the interlocking patchwork of hanging boughs worked to transform his pathway into a darkening tunnel. Through the lacework of limbs, thick clouds inched by.

Hiccup ran on, listening to the soft beat of his foot and prostatic foot as they pounded the dirt. Darkness crept in around him, spreading its fingers through the trees, working to smear them into a single black blur.

As he approached a fork in the trail, he slowed, but only to decide that he should keep going straight. He kept running, his breath the loudest sound in his ears. The only sound.

He frowned, at last admitting to himself that something had felt funny since he'd entered the forest. Only now, he could place his fingers on what.

He slowed his run to a jog, listening to the lonely, hollow clap of his feet.

Quiet.

Everything around him stood really still and really . . . quiet.

The breeze that had greeted him outside the forest had vanished somewhere between there and here, and he looked up now to find the tree limbs motionless, their leaves immobile.

Or were those leaves at all?

A black shadow moved in one of the trees, and Hiccup registered the silhouette of one huge black bird. It made no sound, though it seemed to watch him from its perch. One of the leaves at its side moved. Another bird. Soon, with a ruffle of feathers, he noticed another one and, on his other side, another.

One of them broke the silence with a caw, the sound falling harsh on his ears, rasping and raw.

Spooked, Hiccup picked up the pace again, glad that his high metabolism had somehow kept him in great shape. He wasn't the Berk's best runner, but he could keep going is he needed to, and right now, he needed to.

He wondered, an icy –water sensation rushing through his veins with the thought, if the thing had followed him. Could they follow someone? Stick to them like parasites?

Hiccup shook of the convulsive shudder that rattled its way through his shoulders. It wasn't impossible.

Maybe the stillness was just his imagination. After all, this was the woods. Woods were supposed to be placid. Serene. Maybe he just missed the sound of people. Besides everything died in the fall anyway, right? All the little crickets had chirped their last sometime back in the early season.

Still he couldn't help feeling that there should have been some sounds. Like a dragon roaring. Or a foraging squirrel. Or a rabbit or _something_.

He slowed to a stop again, this time so he could catch his breath. He leaned forward, clasping his knees, his own huffing all but reverberating in the silence. He glanced over his shoulder at the darkening stretch of trail behind him, black, like a ribbon of ink.

He looked forward once more. He wasn't sure, but he thought the entrance to the Cove lay straight ahead from where he stood right now. If he was right, he'd enter another small trail and be at the Cove in no time.

But something else felt wrong and it wasn't just the stillness.

Since he had stopped running, the air around him had seemed to compress, to grow denser. He couldn't explain it, but it felt as through the night itself, unnatural in its calmness, had begun to move in on him, to close in tight.

His nerves prickled. Along his neck and arms, all hairs raised to stand on end.

The idea that you could feel like you were being watched had always sort of struck Hiccup as being a corny in an odd feeling kind of way. Now, though, as he turned and looked around at all the black trees with their skeletal arms tangled in a silent fight for space, he couldn't help the sudden feeling that, somewhere among them, something watched him, waited for him to move again.

The birds were gone now. Which was weird, since he hadn't heard them take off.

He listened.

Nothing. The silence grew, feeding on itself until it became a dull roar in his ears.

He continued down the trail, though at a slower, quieter walk, and just when he started to think that listening to the eerie nothing might be worse than actually hearing something, a hushed sound – a fast _whoosh_ – broke through from the line of trees at his right.

Hiccup jumped, and ice pick of fear stabbing him through the middle so that, for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

Whatever it was had been big. As big as a person.

"Who's there?"

_Skoooshh!_

Hiccup whirled. This sound had come from the trees directly across the trail. It came again from behind. Thunder rolled above him. He heard the pop of a branch and the crush of dry leaves. He spun in a circle, and despite the cascade of sudden nose, the rustling and crackling, he could not sense so much as the slightest movement in any direction.

Hiccup felt his throat constrict and his chest tighten. His heartbeat sped to triple time. He turned and broke once more into a run, taking the trail as hard and as fast as his legs could carry him. His palms, cold and sweaty, tightened into fists.

Whatever it was in the woods, it followed him. Out of the corner of one eye, he thought he saw the edge of a dark something. Then there was another to his left. Figures, tall and long, rushed through the black gate of trees on either side of him. Their movements too fast. Impossibly fast.

As he sped up, so did the dappled forms.

They seemed to multiply as, out of his periphery, he spotted yet another. The one glided away from the others to rush along the group of trees directly beside him. it moved _through_ the trees, through undergrowth, dashing over the dry ground – a rippling form.

Hiccup risked a quick glance, head-on, but saw nothing, only blackness and tangled branches and stillness. But that was impossible!

"Go away!" he screamed.

He couldn't outrun them, whatever or whoever they were. He couldn't gain even the slightest bit of distance, and already a stitch the size of a small ball had begun to knot itself in his side. He blocked out the pain, pushing through the pain. Run. Run. Run!

"_Run!_" he heard someone hiss. A man.

It came from the line of trees beside him.

Hiccup tried to cry for help, but couldn't find the breath, able only to choke out a low sob. He couldn't stop to scream, but he couldn't keep going like this, either. He couldn't breathe anymore. His lungs stung from the cold while his sides ached with stiffening pain.

Why hadn't he just gone with Toothless? Why hadn't he just –

_The Cove!_

Straight ahead. There! He could see it.

Dizziness wafted in around his temples, but he wouldn't stop now. Somehow, he knew that if he could just clear the thick roots, he would make it. He'd be all right.

Reaching the entrance, Hiccup clasped a hand on to the root and as he vaulted over, felt the stabbing reward of a thick splinter as it entered his palm. His feet hit the dust and dirt pathway beyond. He teetered forward from his weight and slammed to his knees.

He picked himself up again, stumbling, scrambling, running even as his body begged him to stop. The stones on the inside of the Cove rattled. Whispers and hisses. Someone laughed, but the sound morphed into a high-pitched shriek. He heard a splintering shatter – like a crash of plates.

He dared not turn around. But now he was trapped. To his left and right, stone walls surrounded him. He decided to climb up the other side. He tore past everything, even when he miraculously made it to the other side, he did not slow.

He willed his body to keep moving in spite of his screaming muscles, the torturous ache in his lungs.

"_Hiccup_."

The sound of his voice whisked by him, caught by the wind and then list in the rush of leaves scattering around his feet. He had heard it, though. His name. Someone had whispered his name.

That, at last, stopped him and brought him stuttering to a halt at the edge of the wall. He wheeled around, eyes scanning. He gasped for breath, sucking air in huge gulps.

Whoever it was said his name. That meant they knew him. As though triggered by the slip of a switch, rage replaced his fear.

"Who's there?" he shouted, heaving. "Who is it? Why don't you just come out?"

He wiped his running nose with his sleeve, not caring.

"Snotlout?" he roared toward the gathering of oak trees. "Tuffnut? I know you're there!" This he turned on a row of bushes

"Snotlout, if that's you, this isn't funny, I swear to Thor it's not! Wherever you are - _whoever_ you are - !"

As he shouted, Hiccup spun in a circle so that his voice could echo all through the trees and bushes. So everyone, everything could hear him.

Hiccup turned and saw the silhouette of a dragon. He couldn't tell what kind, but he was grateful to find something familiar. And if this was the culprit, he'd find a way to forgive.

Suddenly the dragon slowly turns its head to face Hiccup. It's skin porcelain white, deep blood-red skin. His mouth went dry as paper, and his stomach plummeted to the floor. He froze, his eyes locking on a jagged black hole that marked its cheek, as though an entire chunk of his face had been knocked out, like a chink in a porcelain vase.

He could see straight through, to the hollow jaw and two rows of red daggerlike teeth within. Fear pulsed through his veins and yet stood hypnotized.

In one blinking movement, the dragon lunged at him, jaw unhinging, the black hole in his face widening. Teeth bared, claws outstretched, it unleashed an ungodly sound, something between a woman's death screech and a demon's howl.

It happened too fast for him to form his own scream, too fast for his raised arms to do any good. His claws rained down. It's form loosened into violet smoke.

The ground beneath Hiccup's feet opened up. Darkness swirled inside it like an in ground whirlpool. Hiccup fell backward. A shrieking torrent of jet scales engulfed the light.

And like a demon sucked into hell, Hiccup vanished into the dirt.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ah!" Hiccup screamed as his body jolted up in his bed, knocking the cover to the floor.

He'd just been dreaming about something. Something important.

A dull ache creeping up from his spine to settle in his chest. He rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut, stuffing his face into his pillow. He wasn't ready to remember what had happened, to recall the nightmare.

The faint pins-and-needles sensation, still there, buzzed through him like a soft vibration, though the closer he drifted to full consciousness, the faster it seemed to fade. Suddenly there was a smooth but slick feeling on his hand.

Hiccup yelped and jerked back, nearly tumbled off the bed. He gripped the headboard before he could. Toothless' pale green eyes shined, filled with worry. Hiccup readjusted himself in his bed, pulling up the cover back over his now shivering body.

Toothless cooed in worry as Hiccup patted his moist forehead. "I-it's okay bud. I just . . . had a bad dream."

Toothless laid his head in Hiccup's lap and he wrapped his arms around Toothless' snout for comfort. Hiccup's eyes slipped dazedly to his window, where he watched the half-naked tree limbs quiver and sway, waving in and out of his view, like clawed hands snatching at the sun.

The sun.

"Oh no!" he croaked.

He was supposed to be at the Dragon Academy right this very second! Hiccup hustled out of bed and threw on his green tunic draped over the back of the chair of his desk. He quickly ruffled his fingers through his hair and followed Toothless out to the skylight and into the air.

Cool air breezed around him, stirring his hair, blowing the scent of rusty leaves and singed autumn smell that was almost spicy. It was a nice day, if just a little bit cooler than Hiccup liked. At least it didn't look like it was going to rain.

Toothless' black wings flapped up and down, cutting through the air and making a heavy _whoosh_ every time they went down. The sun sent a rippling effect across his scales. Hiccup tries to let the air blow away the trouble of the dreams. And yet there was something about it that seemed, ominous.

A warning.

Hiccups thoughts were disrupted as Toothless make a sharp dip down into the arena of the Academy. As expected, everyone was present and ready to go. The only thing Hiccup was thankful for was today, Gobber was teaching hand-to-hand combat, instead of Hiccup teaching the class different facts about dragons.

Fishlegs was the first to notice Hiccup as he turned around from scratching Meatlug by the ears. "Oh, there you are Hiccup. Where were you?" he asks.

Before Hiccup can respond, an irritated voice chimes in from behind him. "Nice of you to show up." Hiccup turned around and found Astrid, looking little more than upset.

Hiccup sighed in aggravation. This is not the way he wanted to start his day. "I'm sorry I'm late guys. I overslept." He says.

Astrid's face softened, knowing Hiccup wasn't one to miss out o something he was so passionate about.

"Meanwhile, we're here on time, and waiting while you got to sleep in." Snotlout interjects with an irritated tone.

"All right everyone, let's get started!" Gobber called as he entered the arena. His peg leg making a quiet thump as he walked. "Today, we will be discussing about how to attack without weapons."

"Uh, didn't we already go through this?" Tuffnut asks as he rests comfortably on one neck of his two-headed Zippleback.

"That was with the shield. Today, it's no weapons at all." Gobber informed. "Now you will find yourself face-to-face with an opponent who's bigger, stronger. It won't matter if he has a weapon or not since he'll have you by possibly twice your size and speed. But, as said by my great, great, great, great grandfather, the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Hiccup leaned against Toothless' side as Gobber went on to explain. The images of last night's night dream began to resurface. There was something about it that was, important. But Hiccup couldn't decide what.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled, causing the young Viking to flinch. Hiccup met his eyes. "Pay attention. This is serious."

Hiccup nodded, but that didn't cue Gobber to go on and continue. Instead he stayed and stared at Hiccup, as if he was waiting for him to say something. Hiccup shuffled his feet in little circles, staring at the ground that suddenly seemed very interesting.

"Hiccup, what's bothering you? You're never distracted." Gobber says.

Hiccup's cheek warmed with a slight shade of pink, embarrassed as Gobber shined an invisible spotlight on him. "I, I've got a lot on my mind." Is all he says.

"Well, pay attention. Nothing fixes problems like a good punch to your opponent. But you can't charge in right away." Gobber now directed this toward the class as he turned his back to Hiccup, leaving him shrouded in his shadow.

Hiccup tried to shrink himself while the darkness enveloped him. He needed to think. Not knowing why, but just that he had to. He tried to put on his best effort in training, only to be defeated by Astrid once again when it came to combat.

The minute the lesson was over, Hiccup mounted Toothless and both flew away to the flowerbed made by the Typhoomerang Dragon some time ago. But before they landed, Hiccup took Toothless up high. Higher, higher. Higher than the mountains that stood proud and tall, now beneath them.

Then Hiccup pulled on the handles of Toothless' collar and they did a full back flip. Twisting down to the earth. Twisting once, twice, freewheeling. His world became a spinning kaleidoscope of blurred clouds, of blue skies and lush green prairies. An all-too-quick half turn, and Hiccup felt the catch of gravity as they leveled out. They then dipped down and landed with a smooth crawl.

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless and literally just plopped onto the ground next to him. He spread his arms out in a T position and let his brown hair drape over his eyes, blocking out the glare of the evening sun. He tried to move his hands behind his head, but his shoulder was still sore from training with Astrid. He drew a sharp breath, and just settled with the one.

Toothless settled comfortably next to him, the heat of his seat emanating. The warmth braised over Hiccup's skin along with the scent of singed grass and dirt. The sun warmed Hiccup's face despite the autumn weather, and soon his skin began to tingle in the way it does when you're out in the sun too long.

He rolled over under the shade of Toothless' outstretched wing. Feeling the cold sensation spread through his face, starting from his cheeks. Toothless' slick tongue licked his cheek. Hiccup looked to him, and Toothless made that humorous smile he knew always cracked Hiccup up.

And today was no different. Hiccup laughed as he wiped away the sloppy kiss. Toothless purred as he nuzzled Hiccup's cheek.

"I'm okay bud. I'm just, distracted. And tired. I'm surprised Astrid didn't rip my arm out." He jokes and Toothless cooed. "I'm fine."

Over in the foliage, a shadow apparition peeked through the limbs of bushes and branches. Watching the boys and his dragon. The eyes squinted as Hiccup pushed himself to a sitting position. Elbows hugging his knees.

Hiccup was just scratching behind Toothless' ear when the snap of a twig caught both their attention. Their heads cocked in the same direction and Toothless began to snarl.

"What's up bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless got up on all fours and turned to face the gathering of trees. A grimace forming across his mouth, his retractable teeth ready. Hiccup pushed himself to his feet and faced the trees.

He turned to Toothless. "Let's go."

Hiccup pulls out his knife he kept in the belt of his tunic and walked with cautious feet, as if he's sneaking up on a sleeping beast.

He and Toothless walked a few yards in but nothing emerged. Hiccup was glad, he didn't want to find anything. He turned in a circle, Toothless glaring from side to side.

"I don't see anything bud, maybe we should go." Hiccup insisted, until he was stopped with the snap of a twig. Toothless' head perked and snarled. A deep guttural growl from the back of his throat. He hissed in the direction of the snap.

Hiccup turned and faced an opening of bushes. A soft but deep hatred-filled growl prowls through the foliage. Seeping through the limbs of the bushes. This didn't make sense. The limbs were practically bare from the autumn season, how could he not see what was hiding?

Suddenly, Toothless was screaming. A horrible screech that sent goosebumps all across his arms and legs, and down his spine. Hiccup turned and Toothless was suddenly entangled in ropes.

"Toothless?!" Hiccup cried out in confusion.

And just as he said this, a heavy, meaty hand reached out form the foliage, from the darkness. Hiccup stumbled back, and another hand reached out and grasped his wrist that held the knife.

"Hey! Let go!" Hiccup yelled in fury as he tried to pull his hand free. But the hand twisted and jerked Hiccup's arm like it was the rotted twig of a long dead tree. The knife skitters across the dirt, small clouds bellow up and metal _clinks_ echo in the air.

The knife had barely made it to its final rest as a matching hand grabs Hiccup's other wrist and pulls them behind his back. Bending it so that the pain was so severe, Hiccup screamed for mercy. He could feel the rough texture of rope scrape against his skin. Once his hands were secure, the meaty ones holding him drifted upward and locked his biceps in an iron grip.

"Let go!" Hiccup demanded.

Toothless cried for his owner. He struggled to loosen himself from his own physical prison, but it was no use. Suddenly two giant, dark silhouettes crawled out from the cover and grabbed Toothless by his back legs and tail.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he watched helplessly as his best friend was dragged away into the darkness. One final cry – a mixture of a paralyzing scream and a screech for help – bellowing from the darkness before the devastating and eerie silence consumes it.

Hiccup, on the verge of tears from watching his friend be dragged away like a sack of flour, continued to thrash and kick.

"_Now, now boy, let's not be hasty._" A rusty voice spoke from the darkness.

Hiccup looked all around, but only saw the dark silhouette of the bare trees. The purple-gray dusk of twilight blackening everything. Like a paintbrush coloring over every warm and welcoming tone, only to replace it with cold and unforgiving darkness.

"Who are you?" Hiccup demands. His body suddenly falling numb at the remembrance of his dream

_No. This can't be happening._ He pleads.

"_Don't worry boy. This wont' hurt a bit." _The voice promises, but the hollowness of it made Hiccup shudder.

A third, but different hand reaches from the darkness and grasps most, if not all of Hiccup's hair. Forcing him to look straight ahead. At first all he sees is blackness, but then, the outline of two eyes materialize.

Their unforgiving and the pupil was nothing more than a slit. Pitch black in the buttery pool of its eyes. Hiccup could even see the yellow color surrounding the pupil bleed into a soft white in the cornea.

"W-what . . ." Hiccup stuttered, but was stopped when suddenly the pupil of the eyes began to swirl. "No. No!"

Now Hiccup knew what was going on. And he had to get away. But the hands refuse to let up. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut so tight he could feel the tissue rip from the tension. He could feel a forefinger and thumb grasp his cheeks. Two more fingers forced his eyes open.

The swirling of the pupils was overpowering. Hiccup couldn't look away. The world became a blur as it mimicked the motion of the pupils. Hiccup felt all feeling leave his body.

He began to feel, relaxed.

Everything blacks out after that.

That night, as Astrid was feeding Stormyfly her new daily dose of chicken, she petted her dragon as she gobbled down a leg. "That's it girl. Even if Hiccup knows, he'll still be dead last once we finally race." She said with a smirk.

There was suddenly a loud boom. It rattled the foundation of Stormfly's house. Her head perked and spikes stiffened. Astrid steps closer to her Nadder as thunder mumbled in the pale gray sky.

"Watch it girl." She readied.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky. A bolt appeared like a fissure in a cracked porcelain vase. Astrid looked around but saw no one. When suddenly, a shadow moved to her left. Her head darted in its direction and with another flash of lightning, she saw that it was a cloaked figure. The hood concealing his face.

"Hey!" she yelled. But the figure kept running.

It headed for the roof of a nearby resident's house. Astrid picked up her duel-bladed axe and ran for the figure. The figure had something concealed inside it's cloak. She chased after it as it jumped up on a couple of barrels by the house and landed on the roof in smooth swift motions. So stealth like it was astounding, its feet only making a quiet _tip_.

Astrid ran up to the side of the house and tried to see its face. Suddenly the figure lifted its hand and in between the pointer and middle finger, the blade of a small dagger. It whipped it at Astrid, and missed her toe by an inch.

Astounded, she jumped back and looked up, and with another flash of lightning, and wave of its cloak, the figure was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Hiccup blinked up at the ceiling. An unfamiliar tingle prickled along his limbs, like the faint buss of static electricity. Somehow he'd skipped over his normal waking-up routine of rolling around and stuffing his face into his pillow and had just opened his eyes.

_What happened?_ He asked himself.

Suddenly, like a jolt of electricity to his brain, the images of his dream seized him. He sat frozen, clutching the blanket beneath him. his eyes scanned the room.

"Toothless!" he cried as he sprang up to a sitting position in his bed.

And straight ahead, laid his dragon. Sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had ever happened last night. Hiccup tossed the covers to the side and hustled over to Toothless. His hands hovered over the Night Fury as it breathed. Nothing seemed to be wrong. No scars. No blood. No bruises.

Hiccup gently petted Toothless' head and the dragon's eyes fluttered awake.

"Oh thank Thor." Hiccup said as he exhaled in one long rush that turned into a laugh at the tail end. But suddenly Toothless sprang up from his bed and roared in fury. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Toothless!" Hiccup said to his dragon.

Toothless' wings were spread open and his teeth were bared. Eyes reduced to think slits. He peered around the room until he found Hiccup sitting by his bed. Toothless jumped down and nuzzled deeply into the crook of Hiccup's shoulder.

"I missed you too, bud. Thank Thor you're okay." He said, and Toothless cooed in reply. "But what happened last night?" Hiccup asked, but he wasn't sure if it was to Toothless or himself. "You saw. You remember, right?" he asks Toothless, and he barks in reply. "Well, I guess it was nothing more than a dream, but how is it possible we had the same dream?" he asks.

Toothless just nudges closer to Hiccup, as if destined to make sure nothing like that happens again. Hiccup gets up from his spot next to the stone bed, and makes his way downstairs with Toothless.

Cold white daylight streamed in through the front-door and skylights. Hiccup managed to find some warm yak milk and a day old cod for Toothless.

Hiccup's lips had barely made contact with the rim of the mug when Gobber came barging in through the door. "Hiccup!" he called.

"Hey! Gobber!" Hiccup said in irritation as the yak milk now tainted his pants. "Hasn't anyone told you to knock?! What, were you raised in a barn?!" Hiccup snaps.

Gobber stands there for a moment, in shock at Hiccup's outburst. He NEVER spoke to anyone like that. Never. Hiccup, realizing what he just said, clamps his hand over his mouth.

"I-I, I'm so sorry Gobber. I don't know where that came from." He apologized.

"Had a rough night I'm assuming?" Gobber asks, not even taking the slightest insult. Hiccup was glad.

"Uh, I guess." He stammers. He ruffles his fingers in his hair as Toothless licks up the remaining milk from the wooden floor. "So what's up? Did you need something?"

"Actually, your father sent me to get you." He says.

Hiccup's head perks up. "What's up?" he asks, suddenly intrigued.

"The village was robbed last night. Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall."

Hiccup's heart stopped and he bolted for the door, leaving Toothless and Gobber in his wake. Gobber calls his name, but Hiccup was too focused on getting to the Great Hall.

He bounded the steps and yanked open one of the ginormous double door. He slows to a trot and stops a few feet away from the fire pit in the epicenter of the Hall. His father stood at the head while other intimidating Vikings bordered behind and around the pit. Hiccup's heart sank when he saw Astrid next to his father. That could only mean one thing.

She was the witness.

The only silver lining Hiccup could find was that she didn't seem scared, but more rather on edge. Astrid's not one to scare easily.

"Astrid!" he called and he mounted the steps and joined her at his father's side.

He didn't know why, but he felt the strange need to hug her. So he did. She didn't protest, in fact, she even hugged him back.

"Glad you could join us son." Stoick said as he gestured Hiccup to his seat next to him.

Gobber came up behind Astrid as Hiccup sat down. His cheeks a fair pink, nose running and huffing and puffing breath. "Gods Hiccup. Those skinny legs of yours sure can carry you I you have the energy."

"Sorry Gobber." Hiccup replies as he sits down next to his father.

Stoick calls the meeting into order and the men gather around. Those who couldn't find a spot around the pit took seats on the many available wooden tables scattering around the Hall. "Now, Astrid, tell us what you saw last night."

Astrid stood up, surprising Hiccup with her confidence. "I was feeding Stormfly for the night, and as I was giving her the last one, I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye."

Hiccup leans on the edge of the pit as Astrid went on. "He was quick and fast. His entire cloak was pitch black. And he didn't even make a sound, he was so stealthy. He hopped on some of the barrels and then the roof, and then was gone." She finished.

"Gobber?" Stoick called as he switched from witness to witness.

Gobber gets up and reaches into his brown leather vest and pulled out the dagger. "We recovered this from the scene. It's very new and well carved, and in the right or wrong hands, can be very lethal." Gobber explained as he held the knife high enough for everyone to see.

Hiccup leaned forward to get a better view. It was a very lethal looking thing. A straight-edge blade made from strong surgical stainless steel. The wood and brass handle add strength and a comfortable grip while you cut, and the full tang construction offers strength and durability.

Whoever it belonged to sure had experience at knife throwing.

"We asked the owners of the home if they heard anything. They said they didn't hear anything but a quiet tap. Thought it was just rain." Gobber says.

"That's another thing!" Astrid interjects. "The guy was so quiet. He barely made a sound."

"Then of course a family came to us and said something was stolen and here we are." Gobber finishes.

"What was stolen?" Hiccup asks, joining in the conversation.

Astrid stands aside as Fishlegs walks up, cradling the Book of Dragons in his hands. Hiccup's heart sped up and bolts from his seat to Fishlegs. He stops at the head of the stairs and Fishlegs, almost on the verge of tears, holds up the book.

Hiccup flipped through it, it seemed fine, but when he reached a certain page, he stopped. The pages containing information of the Changewing were gone.

Ripped out with merciless force. Leaving nothing behind but the end result of spiked paper and small bits of parchment scattered all along the next page which was about a Whispering Death.

"So, do we have any leads on who it is?" Hiccup asks.

"Not yet." His father replied. "But we'll keep looking. The only thing we know for sure is that they were looking for information on the Changewing."

Fishlegs sniffles. "Oh hey it's okay Fishlegs. We can do it again." Hiccup promises to the boy who's passion is dragons.

"It's not that, Hiccup." Fishlegs says as he wipes his eye.

"What?"

"I just feel bad for you." he says, causing Hiccup to reply with a confused look. "I mean, all of your hard work, ripped away. You worked so hard on all of these pastures. I just feel bad."

Hiccup smiles gently. He places a hand on Fishlegs shoulder. "It's okay Fishlegs. I can do more. Besides, m drawing skills have gotten better. I was going to do some modifications anyway." Hiccup says nonchalantly in an attempt to calm Fishlegs.

Fishlegs smiles and wipes his eye again. "All right. That concludes this meeting." Stoick says as Hiccup dismounted the steps. "Everyone keep a sharp eye out for anything or anyone suspicious."

With that everyone began to file out. Hiccup was just about to reach out for the brass handle, when he suddenly remembered. He jogged over to his father who was conversing with Spitelout. Once he was finished, he turned his attention to Hiccup.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" he asks.

Hiccup tried to swallow away the icy lump that formed in his throat. "D-dad," he stutters.

"Yes, son? Are you alright?" he asks, placing a steady hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Did I . . . what happened to me last night?" Hiccup asks.

Stoick's face flooded with relief at his question. He rose and pondered his thoughts for a minute. Stroking his crusty braided beard. "I remember you and toothless went into the woods after Gobber's training session in the Academy."

"Right. Anything else?" Hiccup urges on as Toothless walks up to his side.

"Well when it got late, Tornado and I went looking for you. We found you two by the flowers near the cliffside." His father concluded.

"Anything else?" Hiccup urged on. Hoping his father would say something to verify what he and Toothless both experienced last night.

"Nope. Nothing. You two were just passed out peacefully in the flowers. Guess Gobber went too hard on you now huh?" his father said with a laugh.

Rage and fury enveloped Hiccup. He wasn't sure what was more irritating. That fact that he was found sleeping, and unharmed. Or the word peacefully. The one word that was the very opposite of what he had witnessed. The one word that made it seem like it was nothing more than a rough day, when really, it was hell.

He was _attacked_! He knew he was. And Toothless was a witness. There's no way what he saw, what he _felt_ was just a dream.

"No!" Hiccup screamed in fury. It echoing through the highly acoustic Hall. Eyes darted to him and his father, but Hiccup didn't care. "That's not what happened! I was attacked! I was _attacked_! Toothless was tied up and dragged off! I saw it! I saw _everything_!" he yells.

What was wrong with him? Was he going crazy?

Was it really just a _dream_?

The only thing keeping Hiccup rigid was the fact that Toothless witnessed and felt the pain and fear too.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup looks up and sees his father's eyes, filled with worry. Filled with concern to help his son. His son whom he probably now thinks has gone mad. He extends a hand. Hiccup drew, back, his arms huddled against his body, his fists balled into tight knots beneath his chin. He could feel himself shaking.

This couldn't be for real, he thought. This couldn't be happening.

Hiccup's eyes blurred, tears were coming. He tried to choke back the sob, but they were overpowering. He began to get his own little dose of hiccups. He looked around, eyes still glued to him. His father still holding a hand of comfort.

Hiccup whirled around and bolted for the door. He heard his father call his name, but he busted though the doors and ran down the steps. Tears streaming down his cheeks, nose starting to congest. Toothless, a few paces ahead of him, came in close to his side, and as if by instinct, Hiccup hopped aboard and the two flew away from the deceiving eyes.

They landed in the Cove, where Hiccup walked his way toward a weeping willow. His throat flapped in and out like a frog as he choked away the sobs. It was difficult since he could feel himself falling apart with every croak.

Like each one was sending a fissure through his body. Tearing through his body until he completely shatter into a millions pieces. His sobbing goes on for, he doesn't know how long. But by the time he's done, his nose it stuffed and red. Eyes dry to the point where no amount of blinking can rehydrate them, and his face tingling from the tears.

He buries his head into his arms that rest on his knees. After a few more minutes, he feels a nudge that lifts his elbow, letting in daylight for the shortest amount of time. He doesn't need to know who it is.

Hiccup lifts his head. "What's wrong with me Toothless?" he asks.

He wipes his eyes with the heels of his hands. Toothless' eyes furrowed into a worried look, a frown adorning his scaly dry lips. He coos to his owner, comforting him in the only way he can. Toothless tires to smile to cheer Hiccup up, but before he could even finish, Hiccup lowers his head back into the fabric of his sleeves.

Toothless sighs through his nose and gets up and circles hiccup a few times before settling down next to his owner. His poor, broken owner. He opens his wing and Hiccup naturally scoots back until his back is pressed against the scaly texture that it Toothless.

The dragon lowers his wing and Hiccup wipes away a tear on his cheek. "Am I going mad?" he asks the dragon.

Toothless looks and coos once more. Hiccup bats his emerald green eyes and nestles back into Toothless' shoulder. He'd never felt so alone, and so grateful all at the same time. Hiccup rolls to his side, he feels Toothless' breath from his nose braise through his hair. Blowing it out of his face.

The feeling of Toothless' forked tongue gently lick away a tear brings the most comfort Hiccup's felt. He relaxes his body as Toothless' wing blocking the sun mimics the night.

The last thing Hiccup hears is a gentle hiss before dozing off.


	4. Chapter 3

Hiccup's eyes gently fluttered open. It was around midnight. The sky a black velvet with little holes of light sprinkled everywhere. Hiccup looked to his left and saw his dragon sleeping soundly.

A hushed hiss echoed from the edge of the woods. Hiccup pushed himself to his feet as it called. His face neutral, his feet walking in a smooth and swift motion. He entered the woods without a sound.

He would occasionally look left and right, but it was clear he was the only one. For now.

His walk brought him casually to a gathering of trees near the edge of the Cove. He stopped and looked around, as if waiting for someone. He would kick a few stones, traces his fingers along the bark of an oak.

Suddenly a snap was heard. Hiccup looked up and turned. Three Outcast men and Savage materialized form the trees. Weapons ready, but when they saw it was Hiccup, their weapons lowered.

"Ah, Hiccup." One Outcast said, but Hiccup didn't reply.

"It's that time again. Go get Alvin." Savage said.

As the guard left, a Changewing materialized and walked up behind Hiccup. It hissed and Hiccup turned, as if he could understand him. Leaves ruffled behind him and Alvin appeared with the guard.

"Ah, well hello Hiccup. Back so soon are ya?" he asks, but he knows Hiccup won't reply. With a raspy laugh Alvin says, "They should have all kids like this. Obedient. Respectful. And no talking back."

"I believe he's here for another assignment, Alvin." Savage says.

"Very well then. I was just getting tired of reading the Changewing pages anyway." He says.

The Changewing Dragon wisps by Hiccup and circles behind Alvin. "Now then, Hiccup. I need you to get me some information on the Whispering Death." As he talks, the Changewing's pupils swirl in the hypnotic motion, like it's translating Alvin's unheard words into the hollow shell that is Hiccup. Like someone snuffed out the old Hiccup and replaced with someone

There was nothing he could do. This wasn't the Hiccup everyone knew and remembered. This was the puppet of Alvin's who could not talk back, let alone fight back. Someone completely foreign to everyone.

The monster inside of him. The monster he didn't even know lived inside him. Only to be released when the darkness calls.

At the mercy of the Changewing's power, Hiccup stood still. Eyes wide and staring at the dirt ground as he received Alvin's orders.

"And make sure you don't disturb other residents." Alvin finishes, tossing Hiccup a long thick black cloak along with a new knife.

Translation: If anyone sees _you_, make sure they never see the light of another day.

Hiccup nodded in reply. His once beautiful emerald green eyes, now stark and cold, the concentrated green of pale jade.

"And take this." Alvin says as he tosses a mask to Hiccup. "Just as a precaution." Then his disappears into the foliage, and the Changewing dissipates into a tree behind it.

Hiccup swirls the cloak around his back and pulls the hood over his head. He looks down at the mask. A ghostly white with crimson red scars trickling down from to mimic tears. Outlined in smudged black kohl. Air holes in the nostrils for breathing.

Hiccup took a deep breath. And in the exhale, brought the mask to his face. As if on cue, lightening rippled through the sky.

The puppet was now on the prowl.

He got some distance, and with a heavy leap, he was on the branch of an oak tree. He leaped from branch to branch until he reached the outside of the village.

All of the houses gave off a warm welcoming glow. There were the occasional villagers who were outside tending to last minute chores, but none even took notice to the other. Hiccup leaned out, stretching only his neck to break the gathering of bushes. He looked left, then right. No one.

He jumped and landed silently at the trunk of the tree and ran for the village. He hid behind the back walls of houses and cut through any alleys that would lead him faster to his destination.

Soon, the intimidating statues that guarded the Great Hall was in his sights. A sudden sound from behind made him rigid. He turned and found Gobber just closing up shop. Singing his little tune.

Discomfort immediately welled in his chest, thick and black as an oil spring.

It's as if something stirred in him, and now he wanted to call to Gobber.

Call for . . . help.

But his mission was clear, and he had to make it now. Since Gobber didn't see him yet, he made no waste. He ran for the Great Hall.

There was no sign of pursuers, and he didn't dare looked back thinking that id he did, there's no way he'd make it back. He pried open the door and slipped inside. The fire that always burned in the pit gave off a warm orange glow as he entered. There was no one else in the hall. Thunder cracked outside.

He looked all around the border of the pit until he reached the head of the pit where Stoick the Vast always conducted meetings. There it was. The book. He had to make hast.

He lifted the corner of the brown parchment book. He peeked into the opening and peeled apart the pages, keeping the book open just a crack. He took a quick glance up to the door. At no sign of anyone, he returned his eyes to the book.

Its spine made a soft creaking noise as he pulled it open all the way. It went easily, as though the pages spent more time being pinned apart than clamped together.

Black writing covered every inch of buttery paper, followed by drawings of each dragon to give a visual representation. It was too the most beautiful handwriting he'd ever seen. Each loop and every curl connected cleanly to make the writing itself appear as perfect and uniform as a printed front.

It baffled him how someone could sit and take the time to form letters so meticulously. He checked around him one more time before flipping the page over and there, his suspicions confirmed, he found more writing.

In some places, there were big spaces where he had written around drawings. They were more like loose sketches, actually, the lines never certain but nonetheless making pictures. They were strange sketches too. Big, scary lizards that could breathe acid and smoke.

He leafed past another page, this time daring to read a little of what was there. But at the same time, it's like he almost knew what was there.

It all seemed too familiar.

He glanced up, stooping slightly to try and see through the slightly ajar double doors. No sign of anyone. His eyes darted back down to the page, searching for the places where he'd left. He'd read just a little bit more. It wasn't like it was a personal journal or anything, right?

Dragons of all different kinds appeared on each page. All with unique abilities and powers. The names seemed to match the appearance for the dragons perfectly.

_Monstrous Nightmare._

_Gronckle._

_Deadly Nadder._

As he flipped to the next page, something about the dragon hit an unknown mark.

Night Fury.

The entire thing was blank. Execpt for a few rough sketches of the creature.

"_I really need to update this already."_

The puppet whirled around left and right. Who said that?

He looked back at the pages. The familiar feeling growing inside him. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to explore the feeling make sense of it, and reading the book seemed to help.

But just as he was about to read the name of the only accounted Night Fury found, the book was thwacked shut.

The puppet first stared at the sausage-like fingers that pressed the cover down, then gradually his eyes traveled up the hairy arm and then father still until they met reluctantly with a pair of eyes.

They narrowed on him in distain, and the way they looked at him made him feel like at any second, the air was going to constrict and choke him lifeless.

"Can I help you?" Gobber asked, but he could tell he didn't want a reply.

Gobber swung his arm forward, wailing an axe, and the puppet jumped out of the way in time, landing on the other side of the pit.

"Not bad you, but you're not getting away that easily." Gobber said as he pried his axe free.

The puppet stood up and readied a knife in his hands, spinning the blade out for protection. Gobber ran for him, and the weapons clanged together, they pared and broke apart. He couldn't leave without that information.

He dodged an oncoming attack from Gobber as he heard a metallic whoosh. The axe stuck into a column of the Hall and he then slammed his knee into Gobber's diaphragm. He felt the air leaves his lungs, but just in case, he flipped his knife and stabbed it into Gobber's sternum. Blood slides along the silver in a single sinuous streak as puppet twists to the right, and yanks it free.

Gobber makes a wet gurgling noise in the back of his throat. Puppet then slams his leg into Gobber side, squirting out blood like a hose, and then slowly crumpling to the floor.

Puppet wipes the blade on Gobber's vest before walking back over to the book and ripping out the pages of the Whispering Death; not even bothering to read it anymore.

He rolls it up and places it on the inside pocket of his cloak, then head for the door, not even bothering to clean up the mess.

Running around trees and power leaping over bushes, puppet looks to his left and sees the Cliffside. The sky becoming a lighter blue, then purple. Dawn is fast approaching. He needs to make this fast.

The distress of his body soon made him realize how fast he was running and how hard it would hurt tomorrow. He quickly looked around, and then ducked into an abandoned cave. Staying near the mouth, he removed the mask and took deep breathes of fresh non sweat-polluted air.

Water dripped from the back of the cave and echoed back. The only sounds apart from his heavy breathing. Heart beating rapid. He licked his lips which were now dry from the run. He couldn't stop now, he had to complete his mission before sunrise.

Taking one final breath, he placed the mask back on and bolted out of the cave. His cloak leaving behind a black surrounding in his wake, he made his way to the Cove.

Once he reached the edge, he climbed down and onto the soft dirt. Looking around, he found who he needed. He's a few yards away, his face, shadowed by the branches of the tree he stands under.

Puppet rounds his way toward the spot, and with a few steps out, they were a foot away from one another. He had just handed Alvin the scrolls, when a voice rang out from behind them.

"Stop! Give those back!" Gobber yelled as he charged for the two. Stained gauze wrapped around his stomach.

"Finish him." Alvin ordered before disappearing into the shadows.

Puppet waited as Gobber climbed down into the Cove, breathing heavy and clearly not as strong as he was in the Hall. An eerie smile crawled across puppet's face. Imitating a grimace.

"Whoever you are, you're going to pay for that!" Gobber said.

Puppet chuckled. It's amazing how little you care about other people when you can live behind a wall of plaster and paint. Even if it is just the size of your face.

As Gobber charged forward, with a flick of his wrist, puppet sent a handful of marbles scattering across the dirt.

Gobber slipped and landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He opened his eyes and looked up to see puppet towering over him, all tall straightness and stone pale.

Puppet raised his foot over Gobber's face, and slammed it straight down, knocking the Viking unconscious. Gobber now lies senseless on the ground. The blood permeating the gauze, arms relaxed above his head.

Puppet smirks and gently slips the toes of his foot under Gobber's side, then with a simple flick of the toes, Gobber's body rolled in the cold water of the Cove.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun glared down at Hiccup. He groaned in annoyance, placing his hand over his eyes in an attempt to ease the heat of the glare. He batted his eyes open and slowly pushed himself to a sitting position.

He stretched out his arms, and after a small sniff, he looked to his side and found Toothless, lying in his back in the grass. His legs bent in and tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Hiccup laughed as the dragon rocked back and forth in an attempt to roll over to his side. His eyes looking left and right.

Toothless stood up, stretched, and did his own little yawn. His toothless mouth opening wide. Hiccup stood up and looked to the sun. It was around nine o'clock. He deeply sighed knowing he'd need to get back to the village sooner or later.

As he was getting ready to mount Toothless, he suddenly heard his name called. "Hiccup!"

It sounded desperate. Urgent. He turned to find Astrid and Stormfly flying toward them with a look on their face that just gives you the feeling something is _really_ wrong. As soon as they hit the ground, Astrid leaped off and rushed Hiccup.

"Hiccup! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! You need to get back to the village! It's important!" she was saying everything so frantically Hiccup couldn't understand.

He grabbed Astrid's arms and held her still. "Whoa! Astrid, relax! You're talking too fast. What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Gobber! He was attacked last night!" she said.

Hiccup's heart dropped. "What?!"

"By the same person who stole from the Book of Dragons! And they took another piece of it too!"

"We need to get back to the village!" Hiccup said as he hopped on Toothless.

They flew back and landed outside the blacksmith's shop where a crowd of villagers was gathered. Hiccup's palms began to sweat. As soon as Toothless landed, Hiccup unceremoniously shoved his way through the crowd until he managed to reach the front.

He barged into the blacksmith shop where his father, Goathi and Gobber stood. Gobber leaning against the anvil that was always used for weapon tweaking. His father stood to the side and out of Goathi's way as she applied an antiseptic to Gobber's wound before wrapping fresh gauze around his wound.

"Gobber!" Hiccup cried.

"Oh, Hiccup. Glad you could join us." He said in his normal tone. As if it was just another normal day. he made a harsh grunt as Goathi tightened the gauze.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Hiccup asked.

Stoick placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Easy son. Everything's fine."

"Looks worse than it is." Gobber added.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Gobber said.

Hiccup had a confused look on his face until his father interjected, "We'll be meeting in the Great Hall to discuss what happened."

Hiccup looked to Gobber. "Are you going to be okay?" he asks.

Gobber simply laughs. "Hiccup, I've seen a Nadder's spine slice through a man's eyeball like a grape. I watched my own arm get devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare. I'll be fine. This is just a scratch." He says.

Hiccup watches as Gobber eases himself off of the anvil. Well, at least he knew not to push himself.

Hiccup felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, son. We need to gather everyone in the Hall."

Hiccup was hesitant about going, but after a motion from Gobber, he turned and helped his father escort everyone to the Great Hall. Once everyone was present, Astrid took her place next to Hiccup as his father waited for Gobber.

"Alright, today we conduct another meeting. As you all know, the Book of Dragons was once again robbed by the same figure who attacked before. Now, if he is willing, Gobber can explain what happened."

He looked to Gobber and he sat up straight and began to speak.

"I was just closing up shop for the night. Singing a lovely tune, and then, all of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. He was like a shadow in the night. On the prowl like a wolf." Gobber exaggerated with his hand as he told the story.

"At first I thought he was just one of the children heading for home, but when I saw his face, it was then I knew his true purpose." He said.

"What did he look like, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Uh, well, I couldn't see his _real_ face. He had a mask on." He said with a bashful chuckle.

Everyone in the hall sighed and groaned, but Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, he darted for the Great Hall. And I had to stop him. I followed him up, just to see what he would do, and I saw him reading the Book. Oh, the look on his face when he saw me. But the scoundrel was quick, I swung my axe, but he leaped across the fire pit. He brought out a blade, and we spared. Blocking, paring and clanging. I swung my axe, but it got caught in the column, and that's when he made the blow to me."

Hiccup listened intensely as Gobber described the story. There was something that was germinating inside him. It was possibly many things at once. And each one, it was disturbing to him.

Humor? Pleasure? Satisfaction?

Guilt?

Hiccup shivered from the feeling. He listened more to of Gobber's story.

"I saw him walk over to the Book and rip out a handful of pages. I didn't want him to take anything else that Hiccup put his heart in to! So I fixed my wound as best I could and chased after the scoundrel. I followed him over to the Cove, where it was there I saw the Puppetmaster."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Gobber paused for dramatic effect.

"Who was it?" Fishlegs asked.

Gobber looked around. "Alvin the Treacherous."

The entire place gasped. Except Hiccup. All he could feel was a sense of . . . worry. But why?

Gobber went on. "He handed the pages to him, and as I rushed in there to stop him, the masked marauder had me sabotaged. Marbles scattered everywhere and I slipped on my back. He slammed his foot in my face and I blacked out. The next I remember was you guys finding me in the Cove. And at just the right time too."

"You did a good job on protecting the pages, Gobber. And for that, we applaud you." Stoick says and the Vikings in the hall did give Gobber a round of applause.

"Thank you Stoick. But alas, I have failed. Hiccup,"

Hiccup cocks his head in Gobber's direction. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save the pages for you." he says.

"I-it's fine Gobber. You tried your best. And I thank you for trying. But this guy seems really bad." Hiccup says.

"No kidding. And no doubt he knows how to wield a knife." Gobber added.

"Did you see his mask?" Astrid asks.

"Yes. It was ghostly white. The eyes crying crimson tears, and outlined in black ink." Gobber said in a rising tone. Making it sound like he was telling a ghost story to children around a campfire.

"Well, we'll keep a sharp eye out now that we know what we're looking for." Stoick says.

Suddenly Hiccup interrupted. "Wait Dad," eyes diverted to Hiccup. "Astrid said that he didn't have a mask on, right?" he looks to Astrid and she nods.

"He only had a hood on. But even with that I could tell he didn't have a mask on." She adds.

"What are you saying Hiccup?" Stoick asks.

"If he robbed the Book one night without a mask, then the next with a mask, it's like he knows what we're expecting him to look like." He says.

"So what you think it's like an inside job?" Snotlout suddenly asks.

"Maybe. I mean, once Astrid gave her description, he wore a mask the next night. It's like he knows." Hiccup explains.

"It could be someone in this very room." Fishlegs adds.

And suddenly, everyone's eyes darted and flicked between one another, their guard rising.

"Now, now." Stoick says in an attempt to ease the rising tension. "Even if this is an inside job, that just means that the culprit can't hid forever. Everyone be on your toes and be sure to report anything suspicious. And Hiccup,"

"Yes Dad?"

"If you would be so kind, Gobber would like you to draw what he saw to help people catch the thief."

"Oh, yeah sure." Hiccup confirms.

"Excellent, you can do it after training." Stoick says.

"Training?!" Snotlout complained in protest.

"Now just because I'm scratched, doesn't mean I still can't teach, Snotlout." Gobber countered. And all the students laughed. "Alright, let's get to the Academy. Those shields aren't going to whack themselves you know."

"Oh, can they? That would be so cool." Tuffnut says, and everyone just rolls their eyes.

Hiccup followed them out of the hall, only to be pulled aside before his foot even made contact with the first step. He looked and founds Astrid. His cheeks suddenly becoming warm.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." she said.

"Okay."

"I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean you seemed pretty shaken up about what happened to Gobber." She said.

"Well, yeah. I mean he's like my second father. He helped raise me. I was his apprentice I was . . . littler. How could in not. I'm just glad he's okay."

"Of course he is. He's been through worse." She adds.

"That's also another thing to worry about. What if he's not taking this seriously enough?" he asks.

"Hiccup, it's Gobber. You know him better than anyone, well next to your father. But he'll be fine." She says. And before I can counter, she takes my chin in her thumb and pointer finger and kisses my lips.

My whole body tingles and I feel her bangs tickle my cheek. She pulls away and my face feels hot. She gives a small laugh, then wraps her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's go train."

"If Gobber pairs me with you again, can you at least try not to wrench my arm out of its socket?" I ask, and when she laughs, I smile.

We arrive at the training arena and find all the dragons back at home. It was combat training today. Perfect. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were first in learning about archery verses spear throwing when it came to taking down your enemies. But since no one trusts the twins with any weapon, Gobber simply puts them back on the shields.

Soon it's time for Hiccup to face against, as his predictions assumed, Astrid. Combat training was never his strongest, as well as every other form of fighting. But for some reason, he felt strangely confident.

He and Astrid took their place. Hiccup brought up his fists and shifted his form to rolling on the balls of his feet. Gobber raises his hook hand, and when he lowers it, Astrid charges. Hiccup waited until the last minute, then dodged an oncoming sucker punch, and slammed his knee into her diaphragm.

But that wasn't enough to stop Astrid. She whirled around and despite her short of breath, she grabbed Hiccup's arm and like before, twisted it behind his back, and slammed him to the ground.

He tried to get up, but the weight of her knee on his back pinned him down. "Now remember, in situations like this it's best . . ."

Gobber's words were lost as Hiccup tried to free himself. Something stirred inside him. Something that was fueled by only fury. Hiccup tried to grip the asphalts with his free hand, but he couldn't dig his nails in it to get a grip.

The pain in his bent arm provided the strength he needed to do the unexpected. Suddenly, the green from Hiccup's eyes drained, leaving behind the cold glare of pale jade. He lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes.

He let out a deafening screech. Cutting off Gobber's explanation on how to handle the situation. Eyes diverted to him. As he screamed again, he leaned his head forward, before slamming it back against Astrid. The crown of Hiccup's head crashing into Astrid's nose.

Hiccup then untwisted his arm, grabbed Astrid's wrist in the process and twisted her arm back in an uncomfortable angle. He then slipped out from under her, spinning her in the process and slamming her into the ground. His foot imprinting on her chest.

"Not this time." He said darkly.

Blood flowed down from Astrid's nose. There was even the possibility that it was broken. Yet, the feeling of victory consumed the remorse he should be feeling. A cruel smile clawed across his lips.

"Hiccup," Gobber said, and Hiccup turned to him. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"What? I have my moments." Hiccup replies nonchalantly.

"But I've never seen anything like that." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup turned to Astrid as she stared back at him with shock, amazement, and something else.

Fear?

Hiccup lifted his foot off her and she pushed herself to her feet holding her hand to her nose to stop the bleeding. She didn't say a word.

"Well, I guess that concludes today's training. Well done, Hiccup." He said and Hiccup nodded in reply.

He turns to Astrid as she presses a rag that Fishlegs gave her to her nose. "You okay?" he asks in the same tone she asked him. Almost mocking her.

She decided to play the game. "Never been better. Should stop bleeding in no time."

"You're okay right?" Hiccup asked seriously.

"Yeah. Yeah." She said, but Hiccup caught the tone in her voice.

"You're not, mad are you? Just because I beat you?" he asked.

"I'm not mad, Hiccup. I've just never seen you, act like that before." She said. The look in her eyes made regret pool into Hiccup's stomach.

He decided to ease the tension and just shake it off with an amusing joke. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." he says.

Then he walks away leaving everyone in the arena. Once he was out of hearing range, Fishlegs walks up to Astrid. "Everything okay?" he asks.

"That, didn't seem like the Hiccup I know." She confesses. "Something felt, off."

"What that he actually beat you?" Snotlout teases, and her answer was chucking a bludgeon to his head.

Astrid wipes her hands together, satisfied, and continues to look out the exit Hiccup left.

"So what do you think is going on?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm not sure. But I want to find out."

Back at the house, Hiccup had set up a drawing station at the kitchen table for when Gobber comes over for the sketch. Toothless nudges Hiccup's hand as he sits in the chair, knees pulled to his chest, staring at the fire at it chewed away the logs, cracking it even closer to dust.

Soon the door creaked open and Gobber entered with Stoick. Once they see Hiccup and Toothless, Stoick says, "All right, I'll let you two get to it."

Then he heads out through the back door. Hiccup sits at one end of the table while Gobber sits in the opposite. Hiccup brings up a small stack of parchment paper and a small cup of charcoal pencils.

The two stayed like that for a couple hours, Hiccup determined not to miss a single detail. Wanting so badly to sketch the remorseless being that attacked his friend. As Gobber described the mask, it couldn't help but shudder him to the core.

What's even weirder is that strange feeling of familiarity associated with the details.

Once Gobber was finished, Hiccup stared at the paper surprised. He turned it to Gobber and showed him. "How's this?"

Gobber looks it over for a few seconds. Hiccup swallows a sudden lump in his throat, but Gobber finally says. "Perfect."

He called Stoick in and once he looked at the picture, his eyebrows raised and eyes slightly widening at the figure.

Hiccup added a few details to it, but it helped show the mysterious vibe he gave off. The mask was left blank white, and Hiccup deeply outlined the eyes with the charcoal. The red streaks under the eyes reached down to mid-cheek, and the cloak had the hood pulled up over his head so it covered half of the mask. Then the cape slowly extended down and flowed outward covering the rest of the body, and in between the middle and pointer finger, the dagger. Blood trickling down and permeating the figure's fingers.

"Wow." Hiccup said as he stared.

"Well done, Hiccup." Stoick congratulated. "We'll post this outside the Great Hall. Hopefully this'll help catch the thief." He says as he takes the picture.

Calling it a night, Hiccup walks upstairs and pulls off his green tunic and lazily draping it over the back of the chair to his desk. As he searches through his closet, he pushes aside a white and blue tunic and as he was about to shut his door, he notices something glistening in the corner of his closet.

He looked for a moment before reaching a steady hand. He expected to feel a smooth surface, but something rough stopped him. The feeling of fabric. He manages to get a good handful and pulls. The fabric elongates and falls to the wooden floor, spread wide open.

Hiccup's heart started rapidly beating. A pitch black cloak. The sound of something spinning catches his attention back to the closet. The white thing was spinning when he yanked the fabric away. It lands face down.

His shaky hand reaches for it and grabs it from the eye sockets. Turning it over, after a second of glancing at it, he drops it to the floor and stumbles back startled. Knocking into his drawing desk, he sends his papers flying through the air and pencils scattering across the floor.

Hiccup scoots back until his back is pressed against the stone cold surface of Toothless' bed. His eyes widen, his body goes rigid. His draws his knees into his chest, his eyes widen with fear. The buttery glow of the candle illuminates the room, casting the mask's shadow across the room, reaching just the tips of Hiccup's toes.

The picture flashes through his mind. His body shakes.

_No_ he thought to himself. _This can't be happening._

He barely had time to process the truth before a strange yet familiar hiss echoed through the skylight of his room. Hiccup looked up, but only saw the light of the full blue moon. He covers his ears, he didn't know why, but he needed to block out the sound. If he didn't listen to it, nothing could happen.

But the hissing grows louder.

"No!" he cried.

It wouldn't stop. It's as if it was determined for Hiccup to hear it.

"Stop it!" he screams.

_Hiccup._

He continued to cover his ears. _Hiccup_.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" he ordered.

"Hiccup?"

That voice. It wasn't a hiss. It was real.

"Hiccup? Are you alright?" Stoick. His father! He'll make it stop.

Hiccup didn't realize, but he removed his hands to listen for the clarity of his father's real voice.

His mind started to spin. His vision blurred. It was happening.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried. "Help!"

"Hiccup!" his father replied.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried, but now the hissing was in his head.

It blocked out Stoick's voice calling. He kept calling, but Hiccup couldn't reply as the hissing muted out his voice. He covered his ears, but he could still hear it.

_Hiccup_

The world began to fade, there was nothing he could do. The wind blew out the glow of the candle, surrounding Hiccup in the darkness.

Hiccup closed his eyes and gave in.

Stoick bounded the steps, calling Hiccup's name. "Hiccup! Son!"

The way Hiccup's voice sounded, he was in deep trouble. Stoick's vision had just set on the room, and as his foot stepped into the room, he froze.

The sight before his eyes, it pained him from the top of his head, to the bottom of his spine.

There stood Hiccup, the moonlight leaking in from the skylight providing the only illumination. A black cape draped over his shoulders. His desk laying on the floor, papers and pencils scattered.

"Hiccup?" he whispered.

Hiccup turned his head, and the glare he gave Stoick iced his soul. His eyes a cold remanence of what was a beautiful green. Filled with passion.

This wasn't his son.

Stoick watched as Hiccup pulled the hood up over his head.

"Hiccup." He said, more firmly, yet still resistant. Thinking what he was currently seeing was nothing but a bad dream.

Hiccup then lifted his hand and the white iridescent surface of the mask glistened in the moonlight. He slowly placed the mask over his face, making sure that Stoick pieced it together before it fully covered his face.

"No, Hiccup." His father almost, pleaded.

In the blink of an eye, three daggers headed for Stoick's head. He dodged and crashed to the wooden floor. He looked up and saw Hiccup on the windowsill of the skylight. The hood of the cloak covering half his mask, like the picture.

And with one swoop of his cape, Hiccup was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

Hiccup raced through the village as he headed for the Great Hall. No need for being stealthy anymore. He raced into the Plaza, stopping to look around before heading straight.

Stoick meanwhile ran for the blacksmith's shop for Gobber. He didn't know what was going on with his son, but he needed to get Gobber's help if he was to stop him.

"Gobber! Gobber!" he called.

He ran up in time to see Gobber shutting the doors to the window of the shop. "Gobber!"

Gobber turned his head. "Stoick. What's wrong?" he asked as he locked the windows shut.

When Stoick reached his friend, he heaved over catching his breath.

Gobber had never seen his best friend like this. Something was wrong.

"Stoick . . . ?" he asked.

"It's Hiccup." He said, and Gobber's face immediately went dark.

Meanwhile, at the Great Hall, Hiccup slowly circled the fire pit as he reached the head. He glared at the Book of Dragons as his hand reached for the spine. Not even bothering to open it, he stuffed it in the inside pocket of his cloak and headed for the door.

"That's crazy!" Gobber protested after Stoick finished his story.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Stoick replied out of anger.

"There's no way, Stoick!"

"Would I lie to you?! Especially about my own son?!" Stoick argued.

Gobber hesitated. Stoick wasn't one to lie, but the story seemed too farfetched. Gobber knew Hiccup as well as Stoick. But flashing back to when he battled the puppet, as skilled and smart as Hiccup was, he seemed too kind-hearted to do _that_.

He was about to explain it to Stoick, but a woman's shriek caught both their attention. They both cocked their heads in the same direction just in time to see the Puppet knock a woman unconscious with the hilt of his knife.

He looked in Gobber and Stoick's direction and immediately Gobber's face contorted into a snarl.

"You!" he screamed in anger. And without thinking, he charged forward, his hook hand raised above his head.

"No Gobber!" Stoick called, but he wasn't listening.

"Time for vengeance you little nuisance!" Gobber yelled.

The puppet charged forward, but at the last minute, dropped to the dirt and slid into Gobber's feet. Gobber's momentum carried him over the Puppet and crashing into the dirt. Puppet rose to his feet, a knife clutched in his hands.

"Gobber!" Stoick called as Gobber rose to his feet. "Don't hurt him! That's Hiccup!"

"You're talking nonsense!" he retorted as Puppet came charging and swinging his knife at Gobber's head. He managed to block and knee Puppet in the sternum.

Puppet grunted and before he could react, Gobber punched him left and right – cracking the mask from the nose down – then slamming his foot into Puppet's side; sending him skittering across the dirt and coming to rest on the cobblestone centerpiece in the Plaza.

He pushed himself to his hands and knees, the bottom half of the mask cracking and falling to the dirt. Leaving Puppet's chin exposed, and revealing a grimace smirk across his lips.

"That's not your son Stoick! He probably kidnapped Hiccup!" Gobber said.

"No, it's the truth Gobber!" Stoick protested.

Gobber was about to charge, when Astrid's voice emanated from behind them. "What's going on?!" she asked as she ran up to Gobber with Fishlegs and the others.

She peered past Gobber and saw Puppet. She snarled as she saw his smirk. "You!" she said in hatred.

"Astrid, no! That's Hiccup!" Stoick said.

"What?!" she said with confusion.

But before Stoick could explain, the sound of daggers whizzed in the air and Gobber grabbed Astrid out of the way in time. The others dodged in time.

"We have to stop him!" Astrid said and Gobber nodded in agreement. "Dragons, everyone!"

As everyone mounted, Puppet suddenly made a beeline for the woods. His one arm clutching the Book as he ran.

"The Book!" Fishlegs cried.

Astrid and Snotlout dove for Puppet, but he rolled out of way. He came up on one knee and continued to run. He had made it to the Square when a fire shot from above made him slip. The Book slipped out of his cloak and slid across the cobblestone.

He looked up and saw Fishlegs with Ruffnutt and Tuffnut. He quickly got to his knees and ran for the book.

"Oh no you don't!" Fishlegs said as Meatlug burped up a lava boulder. It crashed right at Puppet's feet and Fishlegs swooped in and snatched the book. "Yes! You will not ruin anymore of my friend's hard work!"

Puppet gritted his teeth. He felt inside his cloak and sent five daggers flying for Fishlegs. They had just braised Meatlug's skin when Stormfly's fire turned them into ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" she ordered, and Stormfly sent a dozen flying toward Puppet. Puppet ducked behind the giant torches column as the spines stuck to the wood with a heavy _tch_.

Puppet peered around the column, but felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back in time to see Gobber deliver a sucker punch straight to his left cheek. Puppet bounced across the cobblestone like a stone on water.

As he pushes himself to his feet, a sudden high-pitched screech echoed throughout the Square. Everyone looked into the direction of origin and Toothless fired a plasma blast at Puppet as he landed in front of Gobber. Puppet was blown back and slammed into the trunk of an in-village tree.

"Toothless!" Astrid said in relief.

Toothless scraped the dirt with his claws, like an angry bull ready to charge. And he did. Puppet rose and jumped out of the way, but before he could land safely on his intended destination – the roof – Toothless' claws snag his cloak and snap him down into the dirt. Cracking the rest of his mask.

Toothless launches himself into Puppet and they summersault backward until Puppet is pinned underneath Toothless' massive weight. The remains of Puppet's mask lost in the process. Toothless was about to finish him off then suddenly, he stopped.

His eyes return to normal, and they furrow in disbelief and shock.

"What's Toothless doing?!" Snotlout calls from Hookfang.

"I don't know." Gobber says, then calls to him. "Toothless! Finish him!"

Toothless looks back at them with a face that says, 'I can't'. Confused, the Vikings dismount from their dragons.

"Toothless!" Astrid says in anger.

"No!" Stoick calls from above. Tornado wails out as he hovers over the Square. "Toothless knows! He won't do it!"

"Do what?!" Snotlout asks.

Puppet takes advantage and slides his knife free without a sound. Then, just as Toothless' eyes flicked back to him, Puppet drives his knife into the right side of Toothless' neck. Toothless lets out a blood-curdling scream that sent shivers down everyone's spine. It mimicked the sound of a woman being murdered, mixed with the wail of a dying boar.

Puppet yanks the knife free, making sure to pull at an angle, and a steam of blood arcs through the air. He then slices right down the middle of Toothless' nose. Toothless backs up a couple steps as he tries to see through the blood that streamed into his eyes.

Puppet slams his knees into Toothless' chest and once he pushes out enough, he jumps to his feet and punches Toothless left and right. The hilt of his knife in his right hand causing little scratches to surround the gash in between Toothless' eyes.

Toothless' doesn't fight back. How could he? All he does is cry. Cry and beg as Puppet continued to slash.

"Hiccup! Stop!" Stoick screamed at the top of his lungs.

Puppet stops. His knife raised in midair, about to deliver the final blow. He lowers it and turns to face Stoick. And when he does, Stoick's eyes water.

A breeze kicks up as Puppet turns to face the other Vikings. His hood blows smoothly back, landing softly to rest on his shoulders, revealing his face.

Everyone's face turns to disbelief, regret, sorrow and panic.

"No. . ." Astrid whispered in a choked tone.

"Oh man." Snotlout said.

"It can't be. . ." Fishlegs begged. His voice catching at the end.

"No, please." Goober pleaded with Thor as he took in the sight before him.

Hiccup, stood tall and . . . proud. The smile on his face reflecting that of true, pure evil.

Toothless' blood slides along the blade of his knife and drips into a small puddle at Hiccup's feet.

"This, this can't be happening." Astrid begged as she fell to her knees.

Toothless crumpled to the ground, weak and bloody. Whimpering for his owner to snap out of this evil spell and help him. Fishlegs dropped the Book of Dragons in disbelief as he gazed at his friend.

No one could seem to move. It's as if everything has gone silent from the shock. But Hiccup only saw his moment. He threw five daggers in the direction of the Vikings. And when they ducked, Fishlegs had just looked up in time to see Hiccup whizz at him, slamming his foot in his diaphragm and knocking the boy back.

Hiccup picked up the Boo of Dragons, pulled his hood back over his head, and bolted for the woods without a word.

Leaving everyone stunned and in shock, Stoick landed Tornado and tried to snap everyone out of their state of shock.

He grabbed Gobber's shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "Gobber! Gobber! Listen to me, I know you're all shocked, but we need to get it together and find out what's happened to our Hiccup!" he turns to everyone, making sure they can hear him.

His words seem to find their mark as everyone blinks their eyes a couple times before looking to Stoick.

"Something's wrong with Hiccup. And we need to find out what it is. We all know he'd never do anything like this. We need to find him and save him." Stoick ordered.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. The Vikings mounted their dragons and Gobber joined Stoick.

"I, I'm so sorry, Stoick." Gobber says.

"It's alright, my friend. I couldn't believe it either."

"What do we do?" Gobber asks.

"I just said, we find Hiccup and find out what's making him act this way." He states.

A sudden plea halts everyone. Stoick looks back and finds Toothless still crumpled to the ground. Stoick quickly hops off of Tornado and hustles to Toothless. He looks over his injuries. Blood flowed thickly from the stab wound Hiccup created.

That _Hiccup_ created. To his own dragon.

Stoick shuddered at the horrid thought. He placed a hand on the wounded Night Fury. Bleeding on the outside, but also on the inside where no one will think to look.

"You'll be alright. But leave this to us. We'll get him back." he firmly promised.

Toothless weakly cooed in reply. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut. You two help bring Toothless to Goathi. She can treat Toothless."

The twins didn't protest as they helped Toothless to his feet. Stoick mounted Tornado and he and the Vikings flew off toward the direction of the woods Hiccup was headed. They glided over the treetops keeping a lookout for a shadow figure.

"Where did he go?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid looked closer until she saw the shadow of a tree move. "There!"

"It's Hiccup!" Stoick confirmed.

They dove down steep and hovered over Hiccup as he ran. Hiccup saw the un-missable shadow that was Tornado creep over him and increased his speed. If he could just make it to the Cove again he'd be home free.

"Hiccup! Please! Stop!" Stoick pleaded to his son. But he wasn't confident he'd get through. He wasn't even sure his son was in there anymore.

Hiccup didn't even spare them a glance. Instead, he chucked five knives at the dragons.

"How many of those things does he have?!" Snotlout asked in frustration.

"I've never seen Hiccup like this before!" Astrid said.

"No one has. Either he's holding the world's biggest grudge, or he's under some spell." Gobber said.

"Maybe not a spell, but mind control." Stoick suddenly brainstormed.

"You think?" Gobber asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of."

"Normally I'd disagree, but yet here we are." He said.

Stoick looked back to Hiccup as he kept running.

"Where's he going?" Fishlegs asked.

Stoick looked ahead and saw the sudden clearance in the forest ahead.

"The Cove!"

"The Cove?" Astrid repeated with confusion. "Why would he head there?"

Stoick and Gobber exchanged looks, both remembering Gobber's story on what happened last time.

It all makes sense.

"We need to get down there!" Stoick ordered.

The dipped down and Tornado tried to grab Hiccup, but Hiccup dropped to the ground and slid under a gathering of foliage.

"Drat!" Gobber said.

"Let's just head for the Cove! He'll be headed there anyway."

They zoomed past the trees and the Cove soon came into view in a matter of seconds. They flew down and landed near the shoreline. They all dismounted and listened in as Stoick gave his orders.

"Hiccup will be coming here at any angle. Let's spread out and cover all of it. We can't let him give that Book to Alvin." He said.

"Well you're a bit late on that one Stoick."

Alvin's voiced materialized out of nowhere. Circling the Cove, the Vikings watched as he came out from the shadow of the trees. The Book of Dragons in his hands. Clouds drift away from the moon, shrinking the shadows, and revealing Hiccup. His hood down, a blank expression on his face. Like a doll.

"Hiccup" Stoick called to his son. But the boy remained still.

"I must say, I really underestimated you're little embarrassment, Stoick. Who knew how useful and_ merciless_ he could be under the power of hypnosis." Alvin said.

As if on cue, a Changewing materialized from a nearby boulder and snaked up closer to Hiccup. It's spinning pupils causing Hiccup's eyes to grow a pale green.

"Alvin, you've crossed the line. No one takes my son." Stoick said in a dark tone.

"I take what I want. You know that Stoick. And it seems that your son takes well after me." he says with a cruel smile that nearly matches Hiccup's.

"Release my son!" Stoick ordered.

"Not a chance, Stoick! Now that I know just how useful this boys is, I'm going to make good use of him. Hiccup!" Alvin called, and Hiccup looks to him. "Deal with these men, and when you're done, make sure they're never found."

Astrid takes a step back while Fishlegs begins to tremble. Snotlout swallows a thick lump in his throat and Gobber looks to Stoick. Only to see fierce determination in his eyes. Savage tosses Hiccup his sword, and Hiccup catches and twirls it in his hand as if he were skilled in it for years.

Hiccup readies the sword, and waits as Stoick and Gobber decide on what to do.

"What do we do sir?" Astrid asks.

Stoick's eyes flick back and forth from Hiccup, to the Changewing, and to Alvin. Suddenly, Stoick chucks his sword toward Alvin, knocking to book out of his hands. "Tornado!" he says, and the Thunderdrum raises in the air and blasts his howl at the Changewing.

The dragon screeches in pain and as it crawls off the rock and away from the attack, Hiccup suddenly flinched and lowered the sword to hold his head.

"That dragon controls Hiccup. Gobber and I will handle Alvin. You kids help Hiccup!" he ordered and the kids nodded mounting their dragons.

Gobber and Stoick charge for Alvin as he reaches for the book, but Tornado howls it away a few yards. Savage charges for Gobber while Stoick goes for Alvin. Stoick throws the first punch, missing Alvin as he dodges, but thankfully misses Alvin's on coming attack and sucker punches him right to the face.

Over by the kids, the Changewing shakes its head to shake off the terrible howling, and Hiccup mimicked its movements. Once the two settle, the Changewing readies itself for battle. Hiccup in turn, raises his sword.

Astrid and Stormfly fly around the dragon before shooting spines at the dragon. The Changewing dodges and spews out acid as Hiccup runs for Meatlug and Fishlegs. He's screaming as he approaches and Fishlegs and Meatlug take to the skies.

"Come one Hiccup, it's me Fishlegs. Don't you remember me?" he pleads with his friend to remember.

Hiccup grips his sword and chucks it toward them with an agitated grunt. They dodge and spew a lava rock at him. Hiccup dodges and tumbles a few feet.

"Sorry!" Fishlegs calls.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid calls. "Remember, aim for the dragoon, not Hiccup. If we beat that thing, Hiccup will return to normal!"

"Right!" he confirms as he flies in spewing another lava rock at the dragon.

Over by Alvin and Stoick, Stoick's sword whirls through their and slices off a few crusty strands of Alvin's beard. Alvin growls and slams his own sword onto Stoick's. The two clash together with a metallic clang as they thrust, par and break apart. Gobber and Savage a mere reflection.

Hookfang fires at the Changewing, but the dragon smoothly zips out of the way and spews acid. Snotlout was about to fire again when a knife cam whizzing by his head.

Whoa! What the-" his thought was interrupted as Hiccup came slamming into him, knocking him off.

Snotlout screams as he plummet s to the earth. Astrid swoops in and catches him in time.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Hiccup kidnapped my dragon!" Snotlout screams in fury.

Both look up as Hiccup and Hookfang fly in sync. Hiccup now holding a crossbow, aims and fires at the two Vikings. The swerve out of the way, but another comes close by and their thrown off balance.

Hiccup swoops in and jumps and slams both Astrid and Snotlout off. Stormfly is too stunned to save them and Hiccup slams the crossbow into her head, rendering her unconscious.

"Stormfly!" Astrid screams as she watches Hiccup control Hookfang.

Hookfang grabbed Stormfly by her tail and swung her around like a rag doll before releasing her mid-swing. Sending her flying into the rock wall of the Cove and crashing into the shallow end of the water.

"No!" she cries.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls, but the dragon stays hovering over the water. "Traitor!" he says as he plummets.

Suddenly, a shadow zooms over the Cove and Toothless flies out under the two catching them in time. They have a rough landing on the dirt, but better than the alternative. Fresh gauze is wrapped around his neck and patched over the middle of his nose.

"Oh thank Thor you're hear Toothless!" Astrid says as she hugs the Night Fury. "We need to save Hiccup!"

Toothless looks for the Changewing and when he finds him, he snarls and shoots plasma blasts. The Changewing dodges and hisses. Toothless snarls in reply.

"Toothless, you take care of him, we'll handle Hiccup." Astrid says and Toothless snots in reply.

She and Snotlout run for Hiccup as he lands Hookfang. He hops of and readies his sword. Astrid and Snotlout stop a few feet away. Astrid shifts to a fighting stance and Snotlout rushes over to Hookfang. Hiccup charges for Astrid and the two battle in hand-to-hand combat.

Meanwhile, Toothless continues to shoot at the Changewing, not missing a single shot. He hits the dragon straight in the face, and suddenly Hiccup freezes as he was going in for a low blow attack.

The Changewing screeches and Hiccup cries out in pain, dropping his sword.

"It's working! Snotlout!" she calls and he mounts Hookfang and shoots at the dragon while it's still stunned.

It cries out again and Hiccup screams as if he's the one being attacked. Fishlegs swoops in and shoots lava rocks at the dragon. And soon Tornado joins in. All pummeling the dragon without the slightest pause.

Hiccup holds his head and continues to cry out. Stoick looks from his battle and when he sees Hiccup, he leaves Alvin and rushes over. Gobber follows, leaving Savage bloody in the dirt.

Astrid rushes to Hiccup's side as he falls to his knees in pain.

"Hiccup, Hiccup! Look at me!" she tries to say to him.

Hiccup has his hair clutched tight in his hands until his knuckle turn white.

He manages to open his eyes and Astrid turns his head to face her. "Look at me." She coos to him. "It's me. Astrid."

Hiccup takes deep huffs of breath, his grip loosening. Eyes tear filled, and the green slowly morphing from stone cold back to the warmth they once had.

"Come on Hiccup. You can do this." She encouraged.

Hiccup stared straight into her eyes. "A-Astrid?" he says in a shaky voice.

"Yes! Yes. That's, that's right Hiccup. It's Astrid." She says, a bud of hope suddenly blooming. Like a fast blooming daisy.

Hiccup suddenly snatches her arm in a death grip. It hurt, but Astrid saw the pleading in his eyes.

"Help me!" Hiccup cries before letting her arm go.

Five little crimson crescents left on her bicep. She reaches out as Hiccup screams in a painful pitch that sounded unworldly.

"It's okay, it's okay Hiccup. You're going to be okay." She says.

"Help me Astrid! I can't stop it! I can't! I-" Hiccup lets out a horrid scream that gives Astrid goose skin.

She looks to Toothless and the Changewing and toothless continued to fire and once he ran out, he tackled the dragon and the two wrestled back and forth. Scratching, clawing, kicking, biting and screaming.

Gobber rushed over and blocked Alvin from attacking Stoick as he rushed to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Son!"

He had just made it to Hiccup's side as Toothless clawed at the throat of the Changewing. The dragon screamed bloody-murder as it slammed Toothless against the stone wall. It weakly crawled to Alvin.

Alvin looked all around. "Men! Fall back!" he orders.

The Changewing vanishes and Savage pushes himself to his feet and hustles off. Alvin follows behind, stopping at the edge of the shadows.

"This isn't over Stoick!" he says before vanishing into the shadows.

Stoick was about to go after him when Hiccup suddenly cried out. He rushes over and gathers his broken son in his arms.

"Hiccup! It's okay, you're okay." He says trying to keep his voice calm for his son.

"Dad?! Is that you?!" Hiccup calls, as if he's miles away from him. "It won't stop! I can't stop it!" he cries

"Hiccup!"

"I can't! I-" Hiccup groans, before becoming dead weight in his father's arms.

Passed out cold. His eyes lock on Stoick's until the knowledge within them hardens into the far-seeing gaze of the dead.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Stoick calls as he shakes his son. "Hiccup! Please don't do this to us!" he pleads with a hollow shell.

He brings Hiccup's chest to his ear and he can still hear the steady beat of his heart.

He was still alive. But they needed to get back to the village.

"Everyone, on your dragons now!" Stoick ordered. "Hang in there son." He pleaded.

And the _whoosh _of dragons' wings echoed in the clear sky as they headed back for the village


	7. Chapter 6

Hiccup lays in his bed, which had been brought downstairs for emergency reasons, breathing peacefully, eyes closed, as Goathi patted his warm forehead.

"How is he, Goathi?" Stoick asks with nervous hands, fingers intertwined.

She looks to Gobber, who sits by the fireplace, gently stroking Toothless' now bandaged neck and the bass of his forehead. Gobber notices her staring and gets up as she scribbles in the dirt.

"She says, he'll be fine. His mind just overloaded with the battle of the Changewing. It's really important that he stays in bed. Who knows what damage could've been done to his brain."

"What happens if he wakes up?" Stoick asked.

"Well that's a very big IF Stoick. Hiccup had so much stress on his brain, it's possible he might have amnesia." Gobber translates.

"What?!"

"She wrote it!" he protests. "But, it shouldn't last long. If he was to wake up sooner than expected, then we need to help jog his memory while still keeping him in bed until he's fully recovered." Gobber concludes.

Goathi nods in agreement. "Thank you, Goathi."

She places a bony, long-fingered hand on Stoick's and simply smiles. Then Gobber helps to show her out and back to her home.

Stoick looks back to Hiccup and sees Toothless' head resting near his hand. He whimpers and gently licks Hiccup's hand.

Stoick walks over and strokes Toothless' head, "He'll be alright Toothless. If he can survive the Red Death, he can survive anything." Toothless looks to him with furrowed eyes and coos. "Now, I have to get to a meeting in the Great Hall. Think you can watch him?" he asks with a smile, and Toothless coos in reply.

With that, Stoick leaves the house, shutting the door noiselessly behind him. Walking to the Hall, he met up with Gobber. The two made a visit to the Academy, where the students were waiting. As if they were expecting a lesson. Stoick and Gobber walk through the gates and Astrid's the first to approach them.

"How is he?" she asks.

"Everyone in the Great Hall. We'll explain later." Stoick informs. And the students fly off without question.

But on the way there, Astrid takes a detour to Hiccup's house. She landed Stormfly out on the lawn while she took a quick visit inside.

She slowly opens the door, rippling her fingers around the panel before peering in. Toothless immediately lifted his head from his front paws and looked. Ears alert, he searched until his eyes found Astrid. At the sight he lowered his ears to a relaxed posture.

Astrid steps in and quietly shuts the door. She tip-toe's over to Hiccup, who is lying peacefully asleep. Toothless has been keeping the fire going, so the house is really warm despite the cold weather autumn brings.

She slowly moves to one side of the bed, easing herself down near Hiccup's hip. A small shiver from him sends Toothless up the stairs to retrieve another quilt. While she's alone, she just stares at the boy.

Over in the Great Hall, no one seemed to notice Astrid's absence. So they carry on with the meeting. Many Vikings were shocked and scared to hear the news of Hiccup. But soon their fear was replaced behind a cold wall of rage and hatred.

"Now we must be extra alert. Alvin will surely return to collect Hiccup. And if there's the case of amnesia, we must be cautious and patient." Stoick explained.

"And especially be careful when Hiccup sees the dragons. If he has amnesia, then the dragons could startles him and be seen as a sign of aggression." Gobber included.

Back at the house, Astrid tentatively lifted her hand and tucked a few strands off of Hiccup's forehead. How could someone seem so beautiful be so troubled inside. Astrid's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

Now that she had a chance to be alone with him, even if given the circumstances, she could now see what she had been missing.

His soft brown hair that ripples in the wind. His enchanting green eyes that are always filled with the upmost passion. The way his chest rises and falls when he's breathing. The smoothness of his skin sprinkled with freckles across his face.

Astrid's eyes flick to Hiccup's lips. A muted pink. Soft and dainty. His eyelashes were long for a boy. The thought of them tickling her cheek when he leans in makes her face become even pinker.

She intertwines her fingers in his hair. It came to a surprise how soft it was for a Viking. She ruffles it all the way to the side of his head.

Images of what Hiccup's done flash through her mind, and suddenly tears sting her eyes. While it's not his fault, she can't believe how he's changed. Her pointer finger braises past his ear, and it must tickle since he stirs. Her hand jerks back until he settles.

In the Great Hall, Stoick continues to explain, "Hiccup must stay in bed until he's fully recovered. And it's important that we help jog his memory if amnesia is to occur."

Gobber interjects. "And we must be sure that nothing startles him. He's as fragile as a new born lamb. And anything that seems like a threat could possibly, in a way damage his memory." He explains.

"Much like when a sudden move can startle an animal?" Fishlegs compares.

"Exactly." Stoick agrees.

_He's so fragile. _Astrid thinks to herself. _Like a porcelain vase_.

Toothless comes down with another blanket and Astrid gently drapes it over the lower half of Hiccup's body. Toothless spews a small flicker into the fireplace. He settles at the foot of Hiccup's bed, licking his paw before resting his head.

"Gobber, is there anything on the Changewing that can help us?" Stoick asks.

"Not that I can think of. The pages were ripped, remember?" Gobber points out.

Stoick turns to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs? Anything you can remember?"

Fishlegs places his pointer finger curved under his bottom lip, thinking. "There is one mystic legend surrounding the Changewing." He says.

"Which is . . ." Gobber urges on.

"There's a legend that says that victim's of the Changewing's hypnosis have an unknown connection to the dragon. Like some sort of physic link." He says.

"Normally I'd say that's just a myth, but after seeing Hiccup last night . . ." Gobber trails off.

"They say the Changewing can connect with their minions if they've been under their control long enough. They can find them, almost like a homing signal." Fishlegs explains.

"That's incredible." Stoic says intrigued.

Hiccup shifts in his bed with a soft moan. Astrid gets up and decides to head upstairs. She looks around his room, how spacious it is without his bed. She makes her way to his desk where she shifts aside papers and catches pencils that roll out of nowhere when their slumbers are disturbed from the moving parchment.

Hanging above his desk were more sketches of Toothless and modifications for a new saddle. The details were amazing, only to remind her of how deep his passion goes when it comes to dragons.

"We must guard Hiccup at all times. Who knows when and where Alvin will come again." Stoick orders.

Astrid finds her way back downstairs and finds her way back to her spot on the bed. Hiccup hasn't moved. Asleep deep inside of his dreams while she's here crying. She hopes there's not much damage done to him. She can't imagine a world where Hiccup's not, Hiccup.

She tries to imagine the mental battle within Hiccup's mind. How chaotic. Blurring and stirring the truths that are lies so he doesn't know what's real and what's not. Confusing the thoughts in his head, until he can't even trust himself anymore.

But she knows. How is it that she can see into his eyes like open doors? Leading her right down to his core, where he's now become so numb with fear. It's almost like his soul wasn't even in his body. Instead it's sleeping somewhere cold until she can find it there and lead it back home.

And wake him up inside. Save him from the nothing he's become.

And warm tear streams down her cheek. Scalding her skin with its heat. Only then she realized how cold she'd become. She moves to the fire and rubs her hands together. She begins to wonder how the villagers will react when they find out the truth.

About the thefts.

About Alvin.

About Hiccup.

She flashes back to the mask shattering. Skittering across the dirt.

_Without the mask,_ she thinks. _Where will you hide?_

If some villagers decide to hold a grudge, what will happen? It doesn't take much to turn the villagers against one another. Mildew proved that already. What's going to happen to him now?

Deep inside Hiccup's mind, long lost words whisper slowly to him. He still can't find what keeps him here. Possibly the fact that's he's not alone. He knows they're still there.

Watching him. Wanting him.

He can just feel them pulling him down. But he won't let them. He can't.

_Let me stay_ he says. _Stay lost in my paradise. Where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story._

He knows well what lies beyond his sleeping refuge. Ramped chaos. Reality. _I have nothing left. All I feel is this cruel wanting_. As much as it hurts, ain't it wonderful to feel?

One Outcast Island, Alvin meets with his men in their Dragon Arena. A few soldiers were patting away blood from the scratch wounds left by Toothless. Alvin and Mildew walk up to the dragon.

"How is it?" Alvin asks.

"He seems to be handling the injuries well, he just can't move for awhile." One soldier said.

"Well, that's just great." Mildew complains. "How are we supposed to use a broken dragon?"

"Calm yourself Mildew." Alvin says impatiently. "There's more to this dragon than meets the eye."

Alvin pulls out the Book of Dragons, where he unceremoniously stuffed the ripped out pages. He flips past the cover and flips through the pages until he finds the wrinkled page of the Changewing.

"It says here that the Changewing can possibly control its hypnotized victims using some sort of, mind control method."

"That's just a myth, Alvin." Mildew says with a doubtful tone.

"Don't knock it until you try it old man." Alvin counters as he slams the book shut. "Men, disperse!"

He walks over and places his hand on the Changewing's snout. It purrs and licks his wrist. "All right my boy, it's time to prove your worth. I want you to find Hiccup and get him on our side."

The dragon pulls away and raises its head up high. Its pupils swirl and the air condenses. Alvin steps back. The dragon roars and it echoes in the night.

Back on Berk, Hiccup suddenly stirs. He cringes and shuffles under the covers. Astrid, who's been petting Toothless, looks over and sees him stir. She stops petting Toothless and places the back of her hand against his cheek. Hiccup relaxes and his face softens.

"I'll take care of you." she promises in a whisper. She strokes her thumb over his cheek.

The Changewing roars again, and Hiccup stiffens. Astrid braises her fingers along his cheek.

Hiccup gasps softly, and Astrid can't help but feel happy.

_He's just so, fragile_. She thinks.

She leans down and the brown ends of Hiccup's hair brushed feather-light against her face, caught in her lashes. She takes in a breathe, blinks, and parts her lips before she took Hiccup's in her own.

Time froze. Her heart ceased to beat. Her eyes fluttered shut. The warmth of his lips seeped into her skin as they kissed.

Even in his deep sleep state, she felt him react. Urgent. Gentle. So slow.

Sweet, soft demolition.

He tasted of parsnip and lemon tea. Smelt of charcoal and fire.

It was amazing.

She brought her hand to his cheek where she felt the softness.

Hiccup's fingers softly twitched.

And his eyes blinked opened.


	8. Chapter 7

Waking to the feeling of someone's lips on his sends an alarm to Hiccup's brain. He blinks a couple times, and whoever it was pulled back. When she did, he had to close his eyes because they needed to adjust to the sunlight the suddenly appeared from behind her head.

But something must've gone wrong, because he heard the girl gasp and there was the sound of hurrying footsteps, a slamming door, then complete silence. Hiccup blinked a couple times before his eyes settled back into focus and found himself completely alone.

_What happened?_ He thinks to himself.

He pushes aside the covers and places his feet on the wooden floor with a gentle _tip_. He ruffles his fingers through his hair and stretched out his arms.

_Where am I?_ He thinks to himself.

As he peers around the room, the orange blaze of fire provided warmth once the blankets were discarded. His heartbeat suddenly skyrocketed. A Night Fury lays a few feet away from the bed. He scoots himself back until he's pressed against the headboard. His body shivering. A pounding headache that hammers Hiccup's temple from the inside.

The dragon soon sees him, and his ears perk up and eyes widen. He springs up from his resting places and dives for Hiccup. Yelping.

"No!" Hiccup screams as he dives off the bed and onto the floor.

He scrambles off the floor as a splinter embeds itself into his palm, and heads for the front door. He grabs the rusted knob and yanks it open. The Night Fury running towards him, he zips out and slams the door shut just as the Night Fury was about to dive for him again.

His breathing heavy and heart racing, Hiccup slides down to the threshold of the door. "I pass out for a few minutes and wake up in a hell house." He says to himself.

He can hear the Night Fury clawing and wailing for him to open the door. Although its cries sounded pleading, Hiccup sprang up from his seat and raced down the stone steps. He zipped through the Plaza, racing as fast as his groggy legs could carry him.

Toothless burst through the wooden door and looked all around but could not find hi owner. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. The smell was faint, but he followed it as best he could.

Hiccup raced through the village, looking for someone who could possibly help him. His lungs began to sting so he allowed himself to rest, unknowingly, in front of the blacksmith's shop. He looked all around as he tried to catch his breath. The entire Square was deserted.

_Where is everyone?_ He asks himself again.

The village didn't seem abandoned. The shops were well kept. Homes were lit. There were even still the remains of coal left in the blacksmith's shop. Hiccup felt all around his body, no weapons. How was he to defend himself if the dragon was to return?

But something felt weird. It was as if he . . . knew that dragon. It certainly seemed happy to see him. Probably for lunch. But what was it doing in a home?

As Hiccup explored his thoughts, over on Outcast Island the Changewing has somewhat recovered. It slowly lifts its head as Alvin and Mildew approach.

"What is it, dragon?" Alvin asks. The Changewing's eyes spiral.

"I think the boy's awake, Alvin." Mildew says with an urging elbow to Alvin's side.

"Right. Men! Ready your disguises, we're headed for Berk." He says. He turns to the Changewing. "Make sure he knows we're coming."

The dragon's eyes spiral and it roars into oblivion.

As Hiccup ruffles his fingers through his brown hair, suddenly, he stops and holds his head. The pounding headache increases for a brief second, then slowly becomes muted. Hiccup's body relaxes and the pain from his running ceases to exist. He slowly rises as the world becomes a blur.

The Changewing focuses on Hiccup's whereabouts and the two had just made an official link, when a hand suddenly reaches from behind and grabs Hiccup's shoulder. It startles him, breaking the connection between him and the dragon.

Hiccup winces and the Changewing yelps; suddenly squeezing its eyes shut from the pain from the disturbance.

"What's wrong with the thing?" Mildew asks.

"Something must've broken the connection." Alvin says with a frustrated tone. "If you want something one, you've got to do it yourself." He grumbles as he throws on a hooded cloak.

Hiccup feels the pain return, his vision bluing in and out of focus, but there's the sound of someone calling his name. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and listen to the voice.

"Hiccup. Hiccup." It says.

He turns around and finds a young Viking girl with blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back. She wears a leather band across her forehead, and a skirt with spikes surrounding it with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned shoulder pads.

"Hiccup, I've been calling you but you never answered me." she says.

Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful no doubt, but how did she know him? And how did he know her?

"Hiccup!" she says, her tone frustrated. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um, I, I, um . . ." he didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"Well?" she asks growing impatient.

"Uh, who are you?" he asks. It's stupid but that's all he can think of.

Suddenly the girl's shoulders relax and she takes a deep breath. "Look, about what happened before, I know it was really rather creepy and I don't blame you for not liking me a while lot right now . . ."

"I don't like you?" he asks cutting her off. "Then go away!" he tells her and shoves her aside running past her.

Stunned, Astrid stares for a moment before chasing after him. "Hiccup! Hiccup, wait!"

He doesn't turn around; instead, he skids around a corner. Astrid follows, but soon slams herself into a hard built body. She's thrust back and lands on the dirt, skidding her elbow. She looks up and finds Fishlegs.

"Whoa! Sorry Astrid. I didn't see you there." He scrambles to say, scared she might hit him.

"I-it's okay, Fishlegs. Did you see Hiccup?" she asks, but is given a confused look in return.

She peers past him and sees a small alleyway between two houses. He must've escaped.

Back at the house, Gobber and Stoick walk into the house, but find Hiccup's bed bare.

"Hiccup? Where is he?" Stoick asks as his nerves grow, and Gobber only shrugs his shoulders in reply.

Gobber looks around and notices Toothless is gone too. "Where's Toothless?" he asks.

"Probably looking for Hiccup. Come on Gobber, we need to find Hiccup before he gets even more hurt. And with that, they leave the home slamming the door behind them.

"I'm telling you, I've never seen Hiccup like this. He acted like he didn't even know me." Astrid explains to the other Vikings at the Academy. She had brought Fishlegs back and gathered everyone around so she could tell them.

"Well didn't you go to the meeting?" Fishlegs asks.

Astrid shuffles her feet. "Well, no. I actually went to go see Hiccup." She says brushing her bangs out of her face.

"What?!" Fishlegs says in frustration.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay!" Astrid counters.

"Astrid, Hiccup's mind is _highly_ unstable. That mental battle could've given him amnesia! He's so fragile, anything could set him off or make it that much more difficult for him to remember!" he explains.

For once in her life, Astrid is left with nothing to defend her side of the argument. It was wrong for her to deny the meeting, especially with information that valuable. She denied the possible outcomes of her actions only for her selfish purposes.

"You're right." She admits. "I was wrong. I'm sorry. Bu now we need to find him and help him remember." She puts her thumb and pointer finger between her lips and howls a high-pitched whistle, summoning her dragon. "Come one guys, we've to find him and talk to him." she says as they fly off around the village.

"And let's remember to be careful and patient." Fishlegs reminds her.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had managed to find his way toward Mildew's old home. He sits on the rooftop, legs drawn into his chest, elbows gripping his knees. A soft breeze kicks up and his hair dances along the waves as he thinks.

"What's happening?" he asks. "Who am I?"

Over in the brush, Alvin and Mildew observe the boy as they knot a rope into a lasso.

"All right, we'll lasso the boy, gag him, and drag him back with us to Outcast Island." Alvin explains as he readies the rope.

"I really like your thinking, Alvin." Mildew compliments and his sheep fungus _bahh_'s in agreement.

Up above, the children soar in the clouds, and Astrid soon sees Hiccup. "There he is!" she calls and she swoops down and scoops Hiccup up using Stormyfly.

She didn't notice, but Alvin had just flung the rope, but it landed on the chimney of Mildew's home as she grabbed Hiccup.

"Drat, those kids!" Alvin screams to the sky as the group of dragons fly off.

A terrified yet irritated Hiccup sits in front of Astrid as they ride on Stormfly. "What are you doing?! Please, let me down!" Hiccup sternly says.

"I only want to talk to you, Hiccup." Astrid tries to explain.

"I don't like you!" he says.

"Look, I know what I did probably upset you, but a-aren't you overreacting?" she asks.

"I want off this thing now!" Hiccup orders.

He shoves her away and jumps off of Stormfly. "Hiccup! Wait!" Astrid calls.

Hiccup drops down and grabs hold of the main feeder located in the Town's Square and spirals down. He shoulder-roll's onto the dirt and takes off running. He sees the shadows of the Vikings flying over head, but quickly loses them in the crowded Plaza. Meanwhile, Alvin and Mildew creep their way through the village as they try to locate Hiccup.

"This way." Alvin says, but when Mildew suddenly sees Hiccup run out of an alleyway between two buildings, he steps on Alvin's cloak and Alvin is slung back to his starting point.

He glares at Mildew, but Mildew only says, "Try this way." Pointing to Hiccup.

"That was my next guess." Alvin says.

Hiccup doesn't seem to notice them as he continues to run. He weaves his way through the crowd of people who don't seem to be alarmed by his presence. Unaware of his pursuers, Hiccup continues to run and refuses to look back.

Mildew becomes short of breath in no time and stops himself at a food cart. But Alvin simply grabs him by the wrist and yanks him forward. Up in the sky, Astrid tries to locate Hiccup without any luck.

"I don't see him." she says.

"And I get the feeling he doesn't want to see you either." Snotlout interjects.

Once Mildew and Alvin find another vacant booth in the Plaza, ititMildew rests his elbow on the edge of the booth and speaks trough his heavy breathing. "You capture him Alvin, I'll wait here."

Alvin was about to protest when he sees the children coming. "It's the kids." He says and he yanks Mildew behind the cover of the booth.

The kids don't seem to notice them and simply zoom past them. Alvin slowly peers around a corner. "Why would Hiccup run away from his girlfriend?" he asks.

"Perhaps he has forgotten how much he means to her," Mildew assumes with an eerie smile.

Hiccup continues to run as Astrid hovers over him. She steadies Stormfly as she leaps off, carries herself off the cover sheet of a booth and lands right in front of Hiccup.

"Now you have to give me a chance." She says.

But Hiccup refuses. Instead, he slams his shoulder into her, knocking her back into the vacant booth behind her. He then grabs the prop of it and knocks the post holding the cover down and onto Astrid. As she struggles, he takes off again.

"Look out!" Snotlout says as the other kids come charging.

But Hiccup pole vaults over them using the post and crash lands on a fruit cart right next to Alvin and Mildew. The cover smothers Mildew and Alvin. Hiccup gasps when he sees them moving.

But when Alvin reveals himself saying, "Ah-ha!" Hiccup covers his mouth and shushes him. Completely unafraid of his presence.

Fishlegs and Stormfly help pull the cover off of Astrid.

"Where's Hiccup?" she asks.

"Uh we, uh, we lost him." Fishlegs says.

Astrid helps herself off of the booth and calls. "Hiccup! Hiccup!"

Hiccup and Mildew and Alvin observe from behind the shelter of the fruit cart.

Finally Astrid gives up and mounts Stormyfly.

"He didn't even ask for a ride home." Snotlout mocks. "Yep, it's the old, Dump-a-roonie!"

Hiccup watches as Astrid and the others fly off. Behind him, Alvin tries to grab him, but when he turns, Alvin retracts his hand.

Hiccup suddenly hugs Alvin. "Thank you for saving me from . . . from . . . whoever they were."

Alvin awkwardly pats Hiccup's back while Mildew talks. "My dear boy, Alvin would never abandon his. . . Son."

Hiccup and Alvin jump back. "Son?!" they say in unison.

Alvin turns to Mildew with an aggravated look. "Mildew. . ."

"Stoick, Gobber, those impudent children. Even the dragon. None would dare lay a finger on their beloved Dragon Conqueror." Mildew explains.

Alvin mischievously smiles, "With him on our side, we can't lose." He turns back to Hiccup. "Son! My boy! My warrior! Heir to my tyranny!" he grabbed Hiccup's hand in mid-sentence, but Hiccup yanked it back.

"I'm the heir to _your_ tyranny?" Hiccup asks.

"Of course you are, my boy." Mildew says as he places a bony hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "You are the Hunter of the Gods. The Hatchet of the Night. The blackest, most twisted heart in all the world."

While Mildew was explaining, Hiccup's soft, confused expression changed and twisted into that of a dark parody of evil. His face mimicking the darkest of the dark.

"Really." he said. His heart could be seen changing as Mildew morphed him into a new being. Soon to be made of stone.

Alvin's smile was mimicked as he placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Come my boy. We have much, much to discuss." He said as he led Hiccup to his ship.

And with an evil laugh of victory, all three sailed back to Outcast Island.


	9. Chapter 8

"So you decided to deny important information and endanger my son, all because you wanted to tickle his cheek?!" Stoick says outraged at Astrid.

Hours after Hiccup had departed with Alvin, Toothless saw them and ran to Stoick and Gobber frantically. Astrid and the others landed by them not long after. When Stoick asked what had happened, it's easy to see he wasn't too pleased with the news.

It was late in the afternoon and Astrid now stands in front of an infuriated chief. Her cheeks pink, and feet shuffling back and forth uncomfortably. Along with that, she practically handed Alvin Hiccup while he was in his weakest state.

"Astrid, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than this." Stoick said.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I -"

"And as result of your careless behavior, Hiccup is now in the hands of Alvin." He goes on, bluntly cutting her off. "And with his memory gone, there's no telling what could happen!"

Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Even if she was the top of her Dragon class, next to Hiccup, she's still a teenager. And teenagers make stupid mistakes now and then.

Stoick walks over to the head of the fire pit, slamming his fist so hard on the wooden border, it brakes and causes Astrid to shudder. Gobber walks to his side.

"It's alright Stoick. We'll get him back." he hollowly promises.

"He's in Alvin's clutches, Gobber. He's in the hands of the enemy, and he has no idea who I am, or ever who he is!" Stoick yells in fury.

"We'll get him back, Stoick. All we have to do is help him regain his old memory back." Gobber says, but the doubt in his voice unsettled everyone.

"We had better!" Stoick said. "I've already lost Valhallarama, I am not going to lose my son too!" he says, and immediately after, his face softens and contorts. Tears sting his eyes and he lowers his head.

Everyone is shocked in silence. Stoick rarely ever mentions his wife. And why would he? The loss is still too painful to bare, even after all these years. Gobber loosens his muscles and his face morphs to mourn for a brief second.

He swallows hard before he speaks again, and in a more gentle tone. "Stoick, you're my best friend. And I mean this in the nicest way, but what happened with Val, there was nothing you could do."

The Viking children take a few steps back in case Stoick explodes on Gobber. But he doesn't. He merely speaks in a hushed tone.

"I know. But I can do something now. For Hiccup." He states.

"Sir," a voice chimes in behind them. They turn and see Fishlegs. "What are we going to do?"

Stoick stares into the pile of burning wood for what feels like forever before he replies. "We can't just go and invade Outcast Island, Alvin could use Hiccup as a hostage."

"What else can we do?" Gobber asks.

"I, I'm not sure. Usually Hiccup comes up with the better plans." Stoick says with a breathy chuckle.

Everyone awkwardly shifts in the room. Palpable silence took the place of voices and seemed to condense the air between everyone. Finally, Stoick speaks.

"I need time to think."

As if a switch had been flipped inside Gobber, he immediately tells everyone to leave. No one argues. He probably knows Stoick better than anyone. As he helps file everyone out, Astrid takes a quick glance back and swears she sees drops fall from the chief's pink cheeks.

Back on Outcast Island, Alvin and Mildew gather around their own fire pit in the active volcano on the island. Both are evilly laughing and clinking heavy mugs together in a victory toast.

"I must admit, Mildew. I never knew that Vikings could be so, cold." Alvin says before taking a swing at his drink.

"Oh, of course Alvin. It was my pleasure. I've been meaning to get at that brat forever since he bought home those putrid reptiles." He replies and Fungus _bah_'s.

Alvin finishes chugging down his drink, then slamming it onto the wooden table. "Speaking of which, let me go see how the boy's doing."

He then gets up, the bench squeaking along the stone floor before settling. Alvin and Mildew had left Hiccup in the arena with the dragons for the rest of the day once they arrived back to Outcast Island.

Alvin managed to come up with a story on the fly, and now Hiccup thinks he's his son. He thinks he's the most bloodthirsty man in the world. The Hadrian of Hell. The Donovan of Death. And Alvin had no problem in letting him believe that.

Mildew follows Alvin into the arena where they had Savage "babysit" Hiccup. But now he only responds to Hadrian. As Alvin walks through the gates, he's surprised at what he finds.

Savage was huddled in the corner with the two other me he ordered to watch Hiccup. Shields block them from any sudden attacks that were in their direction. Alvin and Mildew look to the epicenter of the ring. Hiccup was armed with two swords, one in each hand, and he was battling a very hurt and bleeding Nadder.

Hiccup slashes his sword, and Mildew and Alvin dodge out of the way as blood splatters on the cold stone. The dragon backs up, blood slipping its way into the Nadder's eyes. Hiccup stands tall, not a single scratch, a hideous smile adorning his lips. The fear swimming around in the dragon's eyes made him hungry for more.

He charged for the dragon as it shook its head. Expecting the blood to just drop out. Hiccup spins his sword and slams the hilt into the side of its head, rendering the dragon nearly dazzed. He grabs it by the horns and slams its head into the stone, wrenching its neck for good measure. He laughs a taunting laugh as he pulls out his knife, and lightly ran the blade across the pathetic dragon's skin, not pushing hard enough to form a wound.

The dragon whimpers and wines. He loved to do this. He loved to kill. He loved to hold that kind of power over people and dragons alike. He liked how when he looked at others, they quickly turned away, fearing eye contact with him. He loved that other people seen him just as he was, a cold blooded killer.

A monster.

"So, where do I start with you?" he asked, a wicked tone in his whispering voice.

The Nadder whined from under him, and he pressed the knife against its neck, causing it to cry in pain. The dragon looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh, you want me to make it quick do you?" he asked, and suddenly a small pool of hope flashed into the Nadder's eyes, but it quickly disappeared when Hiccup began chuckling. "Well, you're lucky that I don't have time to deal with you right now." He said looking down.

And then suddenly, all in one quick motion, he sliced right through the dragon's neck.

Alvin and Mildew stare in shock at what they had created. Hiccup appeared to have no sanity. As if he just let go of it.

His sanity being what made him human. That feeling of regret, every time he made a kill, he forgot about it. And instead now only felt victory, pure victory. He decided, to no longer care. To not care about how his victims felt.

Instead he now fed on that pain, and that fear that he ever so often saw in their eyes.

He decided to let himself go. And in turn, darkness stained him. Cold blood flowed through his veins.

Hiccup places his foot on the dragon's neck, grabs the hilt of his weapon with two hands, and tugs. The blade comes free with a damp, sucking sound, flinging stray droplets of blood into the air. Blood pools into his palm and slides along the silver in a single, sinuous streak as the Nadder slowly crumples to the floor.

Alvin and Mildew stare, seeming to have forgotten how to move. Hiccup casually wipes his blade on the dry skin of the Nadder, slings it back into its sheath, and walks over to Alvin.

"How did I do, father?" he asks. A smile of hope on his face. Like a child that just did something right and is waiting for his parents praise. Alvin stares at the body of the Nadder. "Dad?"

Alvin shakes his head before answering. "Well, that was unexpected, son." He smiles evilly. "I like it."

Savage comes out from behind the shields and hustles over to Alvin, making sure to avoid Hiccup. "Uh, he-he insisted we let the dragon loose sir. I tried to tell him no but-"

"Well good!" Alvin snaps, and Savage flinches back. "There's no need to hold my boy back. If he needs to train, let him train."

"B-but Alvin, what about the dragons? We need them to destroy Berk." Savage reminds.

"Not anymore. With my son on our side, there's no way we can lose." Alvin says as he turns to Hiccup.

The boy had changed. Dramatically.

Shreds of inky locks curtain his forehead, as if the brown had melted away. His wrists lined in black leather bands specked with hostile silver studs. Well-worn, tightly strapped boots, studded on the toes. His pants covered with buckles and dull silver chains. The occasional straps of his weapons.

Eyes the cold and remorseless color of pale jade. All wrapped together with several plates of armor covering his vital organs, chest and shoulders.

He was a long line of black leather and chains, contrasting his porcelain white skin.

"I'm proud of you ma' boy," Alvin says as he places a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Soon, the people of Berk will know of your cruelty. My dear, Hadrian of Hell."

"Hadrian." Hiccup repeats. "Not bad."

"Savage!" Alvin calls, and Savage hustles to his side.

"Yes sir,"

"Bring Hadrian more dragons. The more prepared he feels, the better." Alvin instructs.

"What weapon can I use?" Hiccup asks.

Alvin pauses. "Whatever one you want my boy. You deserve nothing but the best." He says before turning and leaving them in the arena.

"You'd make a well father, Alvin." Mildew says as he follows him out.

Hiccup turns to Savage and the other Outcasts, they take a few steps back in fear. "Bring me your weapons! I need to train."

Later that evening, Mildew and Alvin gather in their Hall and propose a toast. "Ha-ha! There is plenty evil in the air! And the Dragon Conqueror in my grasp!"

"Here's to the Changewing Dragon!" Mildew adds. "It helped us turn Stoick's sweet little Hiccup, into-"

Suddenly a whip lashes out and wraps around Mildew's mug, yanking it back. "Hey!"

It lands in a soft, smooth hand, blood kicked underneath its fingernails. With two steps out, Hiccup's face is revealed.

"Sorry to interrupt your tea time boys." He mocks as he takes a swig from the drink.

After two gulps, he wipes his mouth and chucks both the mug and the whip into the fire pit. The fire explodes and blossoms like a blooming daisy for a few seconds, knocking Alvin and Mildew across the room in the process.

Huddled at Hiccup's feet, Alvin and Mildew look up. Hiccup's eyes wide with excitement and insanity as he yanks his sword free. "Party's over!" he holds the tip of the blade a few centimeters from Alvin's nose.

"We conquer Berk at dawn."


	10. Chapter 9

The following morning, Stoick had Gobber assign different Vikings to border the island in case there was any sign of Hiccup returning. Odds were mostly he'd return on an Outcast boat, with or without Alvin's men was yet to be discovered.

Stoick sits in his chair propped in front of the fire, trying to focus on his morning carving. A hobby that usually calms him and help him think. But now, it's only making him think about Hiccup, and what the Outcasts have done to him.

Gobber comes in and Stoick springs up from his seat. "Any sign of him Gobber?"

"No. Nothing Stocik." He informs, and in turn, Stoick drops his shoulders. "Hey, don't give up old friend. We'll find him, I promise. But we simply must wait for another lead."

Meanwhile, on Outcast Island Alvin and the others were prepping the ships. Hiccup adjusts his pack to fit smoothly against his spine, and then heads out the door. The pack contained a bow and twelve arrows, several throwing daggers, and a machete. Hiccup adjusts his sword so it's tight around his waist.

He meets Mildew at the docks as Savage deployed the sail. Fungus walks up to Hiccup and rubs against his leg in affection. Hiccup notices and shoves the lamb aside unceremoniously. Mildew reacts in fury.

"Hey! That's my Fungus!"

"I. Hate. Sheep." Hiccup speaks the words as if biting every bit of it into pieces so everyone can hear and know.

"He was just showing his affection!" Mildew says.

"I'll still cook him." Hiccup threatens as he walks across the board onto the ship.

Mildew silently growls as he follows Hiccup onto the ship. Alvin comes out from below deck with a map of Berk clutched in his hands.

He gathers the men around a trio of barrels as he explains the plan. "All right men, today, we conqueror Berk. And with the help of Hadrian, we can't lose." He says gesturing to Hiccup. "Now, we'll come in through here, under the cover of night." He explains.

"No." Hiccup protests and eye divert to him.

"What?" Alvin says, frustrated by his rebellion.

"Forgive me father," Hiccup says. "But a though just occupied to me. Do you mind?"

The look on Hiccup's face was the one thing that prevented Alvin from reaching across the barrels. "Of course not, son." He spits.

"While the Outcasts are strong and durable, sailing in on our own boats may no longer be an option. It may no longer be wise, if we hope to keep the element of surprise." He quotes.

"Quit with the riddles boy, what are you saying?" Alvin asks.

"Sailing in on our own ships is dead weight. If we want to catch our prey, we must be agile, nimble." Hiccup states.

"Oh, and what do you suggest we do, Hadrian?" Alvin challenges.

Hiccup slams his palm onto the barrels, in the dead center of the map. "We need an elite team. An alley that can help us infiltrate Berk from the inside out."

"And do you know where we can find this 'elite team'?" Alvin asks.

"We take a detour and head east. We'll cross through here." He points to a small chain of rocks on the map. "It's time to visit an old friend." Hiccup says with a deadly smile.

Dagur spins the hilt of his sword in his hands before chucking it at the imitation Zippleback laid out in the courtyard.

He groans in boredom. "Uh! This is so boring! When can I get some action around here?!"

"Would you like to go for another chicken run, sir?" a guard asks.

"No. I've already lopped off most of their heads, and it's lost its flavor of fun." He says.

Suddenly a guard calls to Dagur from the turret posted along the village border. "Sir, unidentified ship of the port side!"

Dagur rushes up to the tower and swipes the spyglass from the guard. He sees the oncoming ship, and is overjoyed. "Oh boy!" he tosses the spyglass back to the guard. "Finally some action!"

He rushes down, grabbing his sword along the way and hurries to the docks where his guards ready themselves to introduce him like they did when he arrived at Berk. But once the ship pulls into the dock, Dagur is surprised when he comes to notice the Outcast logo on the sail.

An Outcast guard lowers the bridge connecting the boat and dock. Dagur is surprised when Hiccup is the first person he sees on the boat. Dagur lowers his sword and sighs in disappointment. But once Hiccup steps up onto the bridge and stops in front of him, Dagur's curiosity is tickled once again.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" he asks.

Hiccup scowls at Dagur and draws his sword out with a metallic _swish_, and it lays inches from Dagur's nose. The quick motion made Dagur stumble a few steps back.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am not a hiccup. I am the Hadrian of Hell. And you will address me as such!" he says.

Dagur stands in shock as Hiccup steps down onto the dock, his sword still pointed at Dagur's nose. The guards didn't seem to know how to react. With Hiccup being the son of the chief of Berk, attacking, let alone killing would start a never-ending war. And not even Dagur would want to mess with this new Hiccup.

"Now," Hiccup starts. "I have a proposition for you. I'm planning an invasion with my father. And you know the village of Berk?"

Dagur nods, still in shock over the sound of his voice. What once was soft and humble, now sharp and a little brutal-sounding.

"We're planning to invade and overrun the village. I would be honored if you would join me on my mission." He says.

Dagur stares into Hiccup's eyes before blinking his own a few times. Then he speaks. "I don't know what form of trickery you're planning Hiccup, but may I just say, I like it. But alas! My loyalty belongs to my people and to those of Berk. And now, I'm bored again. Be gone!" he says, then turns and walks away.

Hiccup curls his lip into a fierce snarl.

_So much for the gentle approach. Thank Thor._ Hiccup thought to himself.

Suddenly, he chucks a knife at Dagur's head. It ricochets off of his chief helmet, and when he turns, Hiccup tackles him, grabbing Dagur by the waist. They summersault back until Hiccup has Dagur pinned beneath him.

Straddling Dagur's hips, Hiccup pulls out another knife and spins the blade outward. His eyes wild. But before he could slice Dagur's jugular, Dagur suddenly rolls them over and pushes Hiccup off. Dagur scrambles to get his sword.

Hiccup leaps high in the air and hurdles toward the docks. Dagur manages to dodge out of the way, but is caught in the whip of air as Hiccup lands; creating a small crater with fissures snaking out from the middle.

Hiccup is screaming harsh bursts of sound. Raw, agonized wails that flay the air with their fury. The seven inch blade of his knife glistens in the light, and he spins it between his fingers so the blade's out. He runs toward the Dagur, swinging left and right, trying to slash his skin.

He manages to make a gash on Dagur's upper left arm. Hiccup flips the blade around and slashes the other arm in the same spot. Dagur yelps in pain, and Hiccup slices open the skin on his cheek. Dagur lunges forward, but Hiccup spins into a windmill kick and nails Dagur in the jaw, sending him sprawling.

Hiccup races and jumps onto Dagur's back, pressing the tip of his knife into the soft tissue beneath Dagur's throat. Dagur head buts Hiccup from behind and throws him to the ground. Hiccup rolls forward and come up on one knee. That terrible scream still ripping its way out of Hiccup's throat.

Dagur comes hurdling towards Hiccup. Hiccup waits until the last second, and then kicks Dagur's legs out from beneath him. Driving his shoe onto Dagur's wrist, Hiccup grinds the small bones together.

Dagur shrieks and darts back. Hiccup slams his knees onto his diaphragm and feel the air leave its lungs. While he doubles over, Hiccup grabs the back of Dagur's head and slams it into his knee. Dagur stumbles back from the impact and falls to his back.

Hiccup's face a mask of murderous intent.

Hiccup broke his wrist, but he still has the other arm. Hiccup stands ominously over Dagur. Dagur scrambles back in, fear. He pushes himself to his numb feet. He's bruised, battered and bleeding, but holds his knife steady.

Flipping his blade around, Hiccup pushes himself forward and buries his knife deep into Dagur's sternum. He twists to the right and yanks it free as Dagur sags and gasps a sharp breath. Crimson splashes on his armor and tunic. The blood seeps along the knife hilt, thick and warm, and coats Hiccup's hands.

In seconds, Hiccup has Dagur's hands pinned behind his back and his blade against Dagur's neck. The smile Hiccup gives Dagur makes him feel sick. Dagur raises his chin as the silver bites into his skin.

"You're in desperate need of someone to teach you your proper place, Dagur." Hiccup says.

Dagur bites his lip to keep it from trembling, and tries to ignore the way the silver blade at his throat scrapes his skin raw. He can smell the sweat their fight caused, along with the putrid smell of crimson on Hiccup's clothing.

Dagur's knees feel like liquid, and he has to clamp his teeth together to keep them from chattering as Hiccup's ice cold green eyes devour him.

"Now, let me rephrase from before, Dagur." His lip curls around the words as they fall like stones between them. "You're going to help us with an invasion."

Hiccup flicks his sword and Dagur flinches as the tip slices the air too close to his ear. Dagur forces himself to swallow the icy lump forming at the back of his throat.

"Why should I?" Dagur asks.

"Because, you're Dagur the Deranged. I would love to have a psychopath on my team when taking over a village." Hiccup says.

"Never." Dagur retorts.

Hiccup swings his blade until the tip digs into the soft tissue beneath Dagur's chin. He steadies his feet with clammy knees and tries to remain absolutely still. "Not another word, or you die."

Dagur curls his hands into fists, but clenches his jaw and remains silent.

Hiccup's words remain steady as he says. "Would you rather I demolish both your villages?"

"No." Dagur breathes the word, but even that slight movement scrapes his skin across Hiccup's blade. The pain is sharp and quick, and a hot trickle of blood slowly snakes its way down Dagur's neck.

"Believe me I have no problem with that, but I just assumed a Beserker Tribe would have, more to offer." Hiccup mocks. "And right now, I've only been disappointed. What good is a name like Beserker if their own chief can't even fight?"

Hiccup can feel Dagur stiffen, choking back a sob.

"Oh, you don't want me to destroy your little village?" Hiccup taunts.

"No." More pain. More blood.

Hiccup smiles, and Dagur feels his lips come close to his ear. When he talks, his breathe rustles the hair and they tickle the inside of Dagur's ear. "Then here is where we make a deal or die."

His blade tip digs into Dagur's chin, and tears sting his eyes. Blood runs down Dagur's neck and his body trembles. But something ugly fills his chest, begging to be unleashed.

"You're thinking. I like that. Shows you have _some_ sense." he says. He removes his blade from Dagur's throat, and the tightness constricting his chest eases a fraction.

But his hands are still pinned behind his back. And the guards couldn't do anything as long as Hiccup had Dagus in his grip.

"I'm wearing thin, Dagur." His sword arm flexes as he raises the blade toward Dagur's face. "You're running out of time."

The tension coils within Dagur like a living thing.

"I wouldn't kill me if I were you. I'm more valuable than you think." he says.

"Your value is for me to decide." Hiccup bites.

Hiccup slams the flat of his sword onto Dagur's shoulder, slicing into his skin. Dagur's stomach clenches. He gags as Hiccup holds his bloody sword to his throat again.

Dagur can't speak around the sickness rising up the back of his throat. The metallic tang of blood swamps his scenes. He holds his breath, but that just forces him to swallow the blood-tainted air until he feels like screaming.

The spit dries in his mouth. Something desperate and dark awakens within Hiccup, biting through his stomach like bile. Dagur wants to slap his hand away from him, but with the sword still at his throat, he can't move.

"Give me your word that you will swear to serve me, and I'll let you and you live. Otherwise, you die." He reaches out and brushes a stray drop of blood from Dagur's cheek and he shivers.

"That won't be necessary." Dagur's voice shakes.

"Then you agree?" Hiccup asks.

Dagur relaxes his muscles, closes his eyes and draws a slow breathe. It's a struggle, but he forces himself to say the word. "Okay."

"Do I have your word?" Hiccup asks.

Dagur tries to tilt his chin away from the tip. "Yes."

There's the most grueling and eerie silence that follows Dagur's answer. Then Hiccup shatters it with an "Excellent."

He lets go of Dagur's hands, removes his blade, and Dagur falls to his knees in tears.


	11. Chapter 10

The sun was sliced in half as if settled on the horizon. Stoick and Tornado fly all around the island as the daylight began to dwindle. He flies in near a watch tower and calls.

"Any sign of Hiccup?"

"Nothing sir!" The fellow guard on patrol calls back.

Stoick sighs and flies back into the village Square. It had been three days since Hiccup's disappearance. And there have been no further leads He lands Tornado outside of Gobber's blacksmith shop. Gobber was inside prepping some weapons when Stocik walked in.

"Nothing on Hiccup?" he guessed after looking at his best friend's face.

"Nothing." Stoick says heavy-heartedly as he takes a seat on a chair near the anvil.

"Don't give up old friend. He'll turn up soon. Who knows, he might just show up within the next few minutes."

Suddenly, a guard called to Stoick from outside saying a ship was pulling into dock.

"You're good Gobber." He credits Gobber as he hops aboard Tornado and flies off to the docks.

Gobber follows him on foot as other villagers gathered. As Stoick and Astrid flew over the dock area, Stoick was puzzled to see a Beserker boat pull in.

"That's strange. Beserkers don't usually visit this time of year." He says.

"I wonder what's up." Astrid asks.

"Oh great, this is just what we need." Gobber complains on deck as the ship pulls in. "A Beserker visit while Hiccup's gone missing."

No one even had time to hide the dragons as the guards lay down the bridge. Dagur appeared in sight as Stoick landed and dismounted Tornado. Dagur didn't seem to care about the Thunderdrum as he walked across the wooden plank. Something seemed to be occupying hi mind. Enough so that he's holding back the probable insanity that's wailing inside him.

When he stepped on deck, Stoick couldn't shake an uneasy feeling as Dagur looked him in the eyes.

"Dagur, your visit is unexpected. I assumed you would've sent a note in advance." Stoick says.

Dagur clears his throat. "I apologize for the intrusion, Stoick. But I needed to visit Berk again." His tone seemed . . . different. Played.

Stoick didn't know whether to be happy or concerned. Since when was Dagur to apologize? And his eyes, usually wild for the lust of blood, now drained and broken.

"Dagur," Stoick asks in a hushed tone. "What's wrong?"

Dagur didn't look him in the eye; he only took a deep breath and said, "I brought friends."

Suddenly, a figure springs out of the trapdoor leading to below deck, and with dives for the dock. Stoick manages to jump out of the way, leaving the swords in the figure's hand to stab into the moss-rotted wood.

Stoick stumbles back, and when the figure looks up, through his inky locks, everyone gasps.

Astrid was the only one who had the energy to say it. "Hiccup?"

But the minute the word left her lips, she immediately regretted it. Hiccup slowly raised his head and through his inky black locks, she could see his eyebrow arc, and his eyes widen in a cruel happiness.

"Mhm." Hiccup says as he licks his upper lip with the tip of his tongue. "Hello beautiful."

He grips his swords and yanks them free with ease. He then charges forward, his eyes locked to Astrid. Now everyone knows she wasn't one to run from anything, but this Hiccup. The way he stared at her, the way his voice sounded. It was the complete opposite of what she used to, know and, love.

He looked at her like she was his next meal. She shudders at the predatory gleam in Hiccup's eyes. She can't decide if he wants to kill her, or claim her as his own. Astrid pivots on her heels and bolts of running into the Square.

As Hiccup closed in, suddenly a large hand reached out for him in mid-run.

"Hiccup, wait!" Stoick said, but was met with the hilt of Hiccup's sword slamming into his knuckles. Then Hiccup grabs him by the arm and throws him to the ground.

"Buzz off old man!" he commands. "You're my father's fight."

Then he continues running off without another word. Stoick lays there in shock until Alvin's voice echoes behind him. "That's my boy!"

Stoick turn in Alvin's direction, pushing himself to his feet. "Takes well after his, _father_." Alvin taunts. "Don't you think?"

Stoick clenches his fists until his knuckles were white, and his tone was dark. "Alvin, what have you done to my son?"

In the Square, Astrid runs as fast as her legs can carry her. She manages to get to the Square, and ducks behind the large feeing pole at the epicenter of the Square. As she's catching her breath, her skin suddenly seems to crawl, and her palms sweat.

"Hey babe." A raspy voice says, and her spine tingles. She looks up and finds Hiccup crouched at the top of the feeder. His eyes filled with a predatory lust that shudders her to the core. "Why'd you run away? We only just met." He says with a smirk.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she protests.

"Oh?" Hiccup says with an amused tone.

He jumps down and lands with one knee bent and the other extended out for balance. He rises, and Astrid cans see how he's grown from the training and muscle gain. Even worse, she's left at a disadvantage since she gave her duel-bladed axe to Gobber for modifying.

"I can tell you're going to be a challenge." he almost growled. "I like that." He smirked.

"Oh yeah, defiantly a fair game. A man with two swords against a helpless girl." Astrid says.

"Ha! You're anything but helpless." Hiccup says.

Suddenly Astrid saw her opening. A small spark of hope ignited in her chest. "How would you know that?" she asks.

And suddenly Hiccup found himself standing in shock and his heart beats unevenly.

_How did I know that?_ He thinks to himself.

The curiosity gets devoured by anger and he shakes his head and sheaths one sword. Raising the other on above his head, he charges for Astrid.

Back at the docks, all hell had broken loose. Outcasts charged from their hiding places and Beserkers charged from the ships. Swords clanged together, men shouting battle cries and dragons roaring and flying into the skies combine into a wrenching chorus.

Stoick faced with the challenge of fighting both enemy and traitor as Alvin and Dagur enclosed on him. "Well, look at this, enemies and traitors all working together."

Dagur simply lowers his eyes contact as Alvin rabbles on. "I recommend surrender Stoick. There's nothing you can do."

Stoick's eyes flick between the two men. Gripping his own sword, he steadies his balance. Alvin's the first to charge and the two men strike, parry and thrust apart. Dagur steps in and the two chiefs battle it out while Alvin occupies himself with another Viking.

Stoick takes the opportunity to snarl and let his anger flow. "How could you Dagur? I know you have you moments, but this is unforgivable."

Dagur breathes a sigh of shame. "It's not my choice Stoick, not my call." He says before he goes for a high blow.

"What are you saying?!" Stoick tries to keep his voice low enough so no one could hear. He knew Dagur was trying to say something. He lets him get in close as their swords met with a metallic clang.

"Hiccup came to Beserker Island. I knew something didn't seem right, and when I told him to leave, he attacked me." Dagur explains.

"And he beat _you_?" Stoick asks in shock as the two parry.

"Obviously. Now I don't know what's going on, but-"

"I do." Stoick cuts him off, and Dagur gives him a confused look. "It's Alvin." He says and Dagur swipes above his head, Stoick weaves out of the way.

"What do you mean?" Dagur asks.

The two men spar in a circle as their stories unravel.

"Alvin used a Changewing to hypnotize Hiccup." He says. "And when we tried to stop it, hiccup lost his memory in the process.

And he can just see Dagur piece everything together in his head. Stoick pretends to swoop in and aim for Dagur's arm, but Dagur dodges and leans in close as he strikes Stoick's sword. "And now he thinks he's the son of Alvin, and the most twisted villain in the land."

Stoick nods as he shoves Dagur off. "And now we need to get his memory back."

"It's no use Stoick." Dagur says.

"What?" Stoick says as he blocks the attack of another guard, then focusing back on Dagur.

"The old Hiccup's gone." Dagur says.

"Impossible!" Stoick denies. The two men hold each other in palace, their swords crossed in an X. "There's no way!"

"Stoick, your son managed to get even me to cooperate. Me, of all people! The old Hiccup, given the wannabee that he was, he no longer exists." Dagur says darkly.

Stoick squeezes his eyes shut, blocking the possibility from even entering his thoughts. No, it's not true. Hiccup was still in there. He just needed to be freed.

And he was going to help him.

"I need your help, Dagur." Stoick asks. "My son is still in there. But I need help to bring him out."

"I can't betray the Outcasts Stoick. Especially with Hiccup still on their side." Dagur says.

"They don't need to know you've switched. You just need to do one simple thing." Stoick says as he thrusts Dagur off and swings his sword.

Dagur steadies himself, and then charges to Stoick, leaning in close when the swords clang. "I'm listening."

Astrid had managed to swipe one of Hiccup's swords, and no she stands a few meters away from him. Rolling on the balls of her feet as Hiccup continues to smile at her in a predatory way.

"You fight often, blondie?" He patronizes.

"I have my days." Astrid retorts.

Hiccup sprints toward her, and while she managed to block his head on attack, Hiccup slams his leg into Astrid's side, sending her sprawling across the dirt. Her sword skidded across the cobblestone border of the Square, and when she tried to crawl for it, Hiccup placed his foot on her hand.

Astrid cries out, and quickly looks up in time to see Hiccup slash his sword down on her. She frees her and in time and shoulder rolls out of the way.

As Hiccup was about to charge again, a lava drizzled rock slams into the earth, knocking him back. Hiccup looks up to see Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins hover over the Square on their dragons.

"Not today, Hiccup!" Snotlout calls from above.

Hiccup snarls and chucks his sword at Snotlout. The blades whizzes by his head, braising the hairs by his ear. Slicing off a few centimeters. Hookfang had been thrown off balance and Hiccup quickly scurries up the wooden post and leaps for one of the horns on Hookfang.

But instead of riding him, Hiccup spins on it, slamming his feet into Snotlout's ribcage, knocking him off, then swinging back onto the post and coming to a clean landing on the ground.

Snotlout lands in a barrel of water with a harsh splash. He looks to see Fishlegs retrieving Astrid.

"Oh no you don't!" he says, before sending four daggers at Fishlegs.

Meatlug with the maternal instinct, flies up out of the way, leaving Astrid to crash into the dirt.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cries as he tries to calm the spooked Gronckle.

Astrid holds her head for a moment, before a dark shadow crawls over her. She looks up and finds Hiccup towering over her.

"We have unfinished business." He growls.

"Hiccup!" Someone calls.

Hiccup turns and sees Stoick and Gobber rushing toward the Square. Hiccup looks around, thinking light on his feet. He leaves Astrid behind as he rushes toward a tower of barrels stacked next to a house.

He sends a brick he picked u along the way, flying at Barf and Belch. The thing knocks into Belch's head and leaves the Zippleback stunned. Ruffnut and Tuffnut call out as they try to regain control of the dragon.

Hiccup snatches a whip strapped to his waist and lashes it out at the Zippleback, it wraps around both of their necks, knocking the heads together and the twins off. Tornado swoops in and catches them as the Zippleback falls to the ground.

Hiccup immediately retracts the whip before the hit dirt. The dragon had just made contract with the cobblestone when Hiccup grabs Barf's horns and yanks back, sending a gigantic cloud of mold green smoke to envelope the Square.

"Cover your mouths!" Stoick orders as the smoke closes in.

Astrid manages to snatch the sword Hiccup abandoned in the process and now circles all around the smoke. Her mind flashes back to her time in the arena when Gobber paired them in groups of two, learning about teamwork when battling a Zippleback dragon.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs calls, "I can't find Hiccup!"

"Where did he-?" Astrid didn't have time to complete her sentence, as she was tackled by Hiccup who seemed to have materialized out of the smoke from nowhere.

They summersault back until Hiccup has Astrid pinned beneath him. Her wrists clamped together in one of Hiccup's hands and stretched above her head.

With Hiccup straddling her hips, he uses his free hand to whip out another dagger. He spins it between his fingers, and then steadies the point so it lightly pinches her cheek. She looks to him with fear and defiance. The smile on Hiccup's face stretches.

"Oh, too bad blondie." Hiccup says. He leans in and her skin crawls.

Astrid had just enough time to gasp before Hiccup took her lips into his. A tiny sound of alarm escaped her as Hiccup's lips devoured her soul. She tried to pull away, but Hiccup gripped her and pulled her into him. His soft hair draped around them, shielded their faces from view and tickled feather-light against her face.

Astrid drew in a long breath when he finally pulled away. Hiccup licked corner of his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

"At least a kiss is still a kiss." He whispers and Astrid's cheek flamed from anger and embarrassment.

Suddenly whoosh of air caught their attention, and just as Hiccup looked up, he was slammed by Stormfly and sent flying back. Stormfly roars in fury as Astrid pushes herself to her feet. Hiccup gets up and was about to attack Stormfly when suddenly the gas is blown away.

Hiccup looks up and sees Stoick and Tornado. Tornado's wings creating big whoops of air as they flap. Hiccup looks around and spots Dagur and Gobber battling it out. Alvin soon comes up behind them and takes on three Vikings at once. Hiccup decides to set his priority on the young Vikings.

"Savage!" he calls. And Savage hustles to his side. "You're with me. We take down the children." He orders.

"Yes sir." Savage says.

As Savage snatches a rope and ties Snotlout, Hiccup goes for Meatlug and Fishlegs who are distracted when they saw Alvin carrying the Book of Dragons in his belt. Fishlegs was still saddled on Meatlug, so Hiccup lashes the whip out and it wraps around Fishlegs.

"Ah!" Fishlegs looks back and sees Hiccup.

"You're whipped!" Hiccup mocks as he yanks Fishlegs off of Meatlug.

Fishlegs barely made contact with the ground before Hiccup slammed his fist into Fishlegs stomach, contracting Fishlegs lungs. Meatlug growls as Hiccup unwinds the whip. Meatlug fires, but Hiccup rolls out of the way and lunges himself to Meatlug.

He forms the whip into a circle and loops it around her neck and pulls tight. Meatlug gasps and stumbles back.

"No!" Fishlegs croaks.

Hiccup lands on her back and pulls tighter until Meatlug collapses on the ground, unconscious.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cries.

When the whip unwinds, a deep red mark embeds itself on Meatlug's neck. Savage wraps up Fishlegs and tosses him next to Snotlout. While several men try and secure Hookfang, Hiccup races toward Alvin and Stoick as they spar. Hiccup lashes out the whip and snatches Stoick's sword as he was raising it above his head to strike Alvin.

Stoick looks back in time as the hilt came slamming into his face.

Stoick crashes to the ground and when his eyes open, he sees his sword inches from his nose. "May I recommend surrender?" Hiccup mocks.

Meanwhile, Gobber pretends to knock Dagur into Alvin as they spar. Alvin feels Dagur knock into him, but he doesn't feel Dagur slip the Book of Dragons out of his belt as he carelessly shoes him off.

"Watch it boy!" Alvin says as he continues his battle with two other Vikings.

Dagur looks around and sees Hiccup occupied with Stoick, so he takes the opportunity to slip Gobber the book before rushing off to engage in another battle with a Berk Viking.

Stoick gazes at the monster that was his son. "Hiccup, how could you do this?"

Hiccup's lips curl into a snarl. "I don't know of this Hiccup, but my name is Hadrian."

"No!" Stoick yells. "Your name is Hiccup! Because you are my son!"

He's met with cruel and unforgiving laughter of Hiccup. "You're hilarious Stoick, but you can't possibly be my father. I could never be related to such an incompetent."

Savage grabs Stoick from behind and ties him up. "I'll handle this sir." Savage says and Hiccup leaves him to it to aid Alvin.

Gobber's sword is snatched from his hand, and Alvin sucker punches him, knocking him to the round where Savage secures another rope tie.

Astrid was already tied with the others as Gobber was pushed to the dirt. Stormfly suffered severe whip lashes from Hiccup and is now muzzled and tied with the other dragons, except for Meatlug who's still unconscious.

Once the last Viking was rendered unconscious, Alvin walks over to the group of Vikings and laughs evilly. "You see Stoick! No one can beat Alvin the Treacherous and Hadrian of Hell!" Hiccup walks up next to him and simply smiles in victory, folding his arms. "Well done son!" Alvin says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How did I do father?" Alvin looks to Stoick, but before he could speak, Alvin places his hands over his mouth.

"Perfect, my cruel child." Alvin says.

Hiccup smiles and turns toward the entrance to the Square where more Outcasts soldiers come marching in. "Onward men! The island of Berk shall be ours!"

The men cheer and 'hooray' as they stomp through and ransack the village. Hiccup looks back at the group of Vikings as Alvin directs the men. His gaze looks to Fishlegs who, in retrospect, Hiccup never really _looked_ at until now. Fishlegs sits, his head bowed in sorrow. Hiccup walks over and sees tears forming in his eyes.

Suddenly, Hiccup's expression softens and his tone lightened when he looked closer to Fishlegs. Fishlegs looks up and his expression becomes worried, but curious.

"Hey, do . . . do I know you?" Hiccup asks. The softness of his tone was familiar to everyone, the small glimmer of passion and familiarity flickering in his eyes.

But Fishlegs could only nod his head for a brief second before a growling came from behind them.

"Night Fury!" someone screamed.

Everyone looked back and saw the Toothless materialize from the shadows. His gaze looks around and when he spots Hiccup, he charges.

Toothless manages to tackle him, but instead of striking, he licks Hiccup's face with happiness and pleasure upon his return. His happiness blinding him from the true parole that awaited him the moment he tackled Hiccup

"Toothless no!" Stoick says.

Toothless looks down, and suddenly, Hiccup's eyes swirl and the Changewing materializes on the post of the feeder. Toothless gazes into Hiccup's eyes and suddenly, the power of the Changewing snakes its way into him.

Hiccup's eyes become normal as scoots out from underneath Toothless and says. "This fearsome dragon shall be my protector."

And with the blink of the Changewing's eyes, Toothless' become normal, but his snarls at the Vikings tied in the group.

"No!" Stoick cries, but Toothless rise to his feet and glares. "Toothless!"

But Toothless only roars, teeth bared in hatred. Toothless eases up as Hiccup strokes his head.

"Men!" Hiccup calls. "Take them to the dungeon."

Alvin evilly laughs as the guards snatch and haul Stoick and the others out of the Square. But Hiccup couldn't help but watch as the men took them away. Astrid shoved one off her and made one final glance toward Hiccup.

A strange and sudden longing to help her buds inside of Hiccup's heart. She was viscously shoved out of sight and Hiccup was left with the urge to rush to her. But it was cut short when Alvin's hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Something wrong, son?" he asks.

"It's just . . . why does everyone keep calling me Hiccup?" he asks.

"Uh, uh, that's just one of your nicknames like Hadrian of Hell." He says.

"Yes," Mildew interjects. "Or Hiccup of Evil."

Hiccup shudders in disgust. "I prefer Hadrian."

The sound of a struggle catches his attention. Hiccup turns and finds Dagur trying to shove off two guards. Alvin was about to intervene when Hiccup shoves him aside to let him through.

Hiccup walks up to the three men, and Dagur looks to Hiccup with relief. "Oh! Hic- Hadrian, please tell your men to release me." He asks.

"Um, no." Hiccup bluntly says.

"What?" Dagur asks, processing his answer for a moment before fury spreads in his eyes.

"You see, now that Berk is under the rule of my father, your services are no longer required, Dagur." Hiccup says. His evil smirk widens as Dagur pieces together the new information. "Men!" Hiccup calls, and they straighten their pose. And with a snap of his fingers, Hiccup commands. "Take him away."

The men wrench Dagur's arms behind him and secure rope to his wrists. Suddenly, Dagur explodes and begins to shout really insulting tings to Hiccup as the men lead him in the same direction as Stoick and the kids were escorted.

Hiccup watches as they drag him away, a strange feeling of regret morphing with the urge to save Astrid. Once Dagur was out of sight, Alvin places a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I am proud of you my son." Alvin says.

Hiccup's quiet for a moment, and the Changewing's eyes swirl before he speaks again. Toothless walks up and Hiccup strokes his head. He turns and faces Alvin.

"Come father, the throne of Berk is up for grabs."

* * *

**~Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews you've given me. :D Also, check out a drawing (on my pinterest.) and tell me what you think. I'll be coloring it soon and will be uploading a better image, but also, tell me what you think! ;D~**

** /onedirection796/how-to-train-your-dragon/**


	12. Chapter 11

The stench of mold and mildew penetrates Stoick's senses as he was shoved carelessly shoved into his prison cell along with Gobber. Astrid and Fishlegs were placed in the cell across the way, and Snotlout and the twins next to them. The dragons were already imprisoned in the arena, muzzled and locked like they were back in the old days.

Astrid stumbled in as the guard slammed the door shut. It slammed together with a harsh metallic clang. Fishlegs immediately burst into tears as other Vikings were filed in one by one. Once the final door was slammed, the main door was shut and the only daylight streamed in from the cracks in the stone.

Astrid looked out from her cell to meet Stoick and Gobber. Huddled in the corners of their cells.

"I can't believe Alvin has Hiccup." Astrid said, choking on her words as they fell.

"He obviously wasn't your type then." Snotlout jokes, but was only met with the twins tackling him and beating him senseless. Not even they thought this was the time to make jokes.

Stoick didn't even bother with telling them to stop. Not only did he not care, but he knew they'd ware themselves out eventually. He sat on the ground, back to the cold stone, and just sighed.

"Don't tell me your giving up." Gobber says.

"Well I don't know what else to do, Gobber." Stoick says. The tone of defeat in his voice made Gobber's stomach churn.

Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder. "We can't give up yet, Stoick. There's still hope."

Stoick looks to him with tired eyes. "How?"

Gobber reaches behind him, and brings forward the Book of Dragons. Stoick's eyes widen in shock.

"How, how did you get that?" he asks, his hope rising.

Astrid looks over and sees the book. She nudges Fishlegs and when he sees the book, he crawls toward the front of the cell door.

"Is that . . .?!" he asks excited.

"The book. Yes."

"Gobber, how . . ." Stoick trails off.

"I had Dagur slip it to me while we were sparing. He managed to snatch it without Alvin knowing."

"This is Perfect!" Astrid says. "Now we can find a way out to save Hiccup!"

Gobber carefully flipped through the pages, keeping a precautious hand in case any pages fall out. He finds the wrinkled pages of the Changewing and carefully reads down the page.

"Is there anything on how to free victims of its hypnosis?" Astrid asks.

"Unfortunately yes." Gobber starts. "I'm not sure if you kids have updated this yet, but it says that the only way to free Changewing victim is to eliminate the source of power."

There's an eerie silence that follows after Gobber reads it.

"You mean, the only way to save Hiccup, it to . . ." Astrid trails off.

"We need to kill the Changewing."

Outside near the Dragon Academy, Alvin and a few of his men, carry the throne chair into the arena. In the same spot where it was placed for the Thawfest Games. Hiccup stands by with Toothless as the men position the chair.

But Hiccup had other ideas on his mind. He gently stroked Toothless' head, staring blankly ahead at the asphalt ground. Toothless purring as he rubbed his hand over his forehead. Once he sees the chair in position, he makes his own way to the upper level.

He walks up just in time to listen to Alvin preach about his success. "It is time, for the most evil scoundrel, the most vial tyrant, the most cruel villain to ascend the throne!"

"Uh, uh there's a slight problem with that sir." Savage informs.

Alvin pauses to give him the death glare. Then his vision flickers to Hiccup, and automatically Hiccup snatches his whip and snaps it for intimidation.

Savage quickly carries on. "Uh, you see, we need the chief's helmet, as a form of proof or souvenir for your legendary conquer of Berk."

Hiccup makes his way to Alvin's side where he shares with him a questionable look. But Alvin agrees to Savage's conditions and sends him down to dungeon to retrieve the hat. Hiccup watches him carefully as he walks down.

"You're awfully quiet, my son." Alvin says breaking his thoughts.

Hiccup's quiet for a moment. "Uh, yeah. Something's, just not right."

"Well, why don't you go down to the Square and help the men gather the belongings of the villagers?" Alvin suggests.

"I think I'd rather go visit the prisoners." Hiccup said. "I honestly don't know why, but . . ."

"Well, since they'll be executed after the ceremony, I guess I can grant you on final visitation." Alvin says.

"Thank you, father." Hiccup says, before he exits the arena, Toothless not far behind him.

"There's no way we can kill that dragon." Stoick protests. "Even under these circumstances, Hiccup would never forgive himself."

"Himself?" Astrid questions.

"Hiccup would blame himself for the death for the dragon. I don't know how, but he just would. We need to find a better way."

"Plus, remember the way he acted when Toothless attacked him? He collapsed unconscious. There's no telling what could happen if we kill the thing." Fishlegs reminds.

"We need to find a better way." Stoick says.

"Well, how would Hiccup think around this situation?" Gobber asks.

But before anyone could answer, the main door opened and Savage walks in, and down the aisle until he reaches the cell containing the Vikings. Gobber manages to slip the book into his vest without him noticing.

"What do you want?" Stoick asks in a bitter tone.

Savage doesn't say anything, instead, a guard opens the door and the two men struggle until Savage snatches the hat. No one thought to run for the door as there were three other men present.

Once he has the hat, Savage slams the door. "What was that for?!" Astrid shouts to him.

"Alvin needs this for his coronation. A new chief has to look special." Savage says before slamming the cell door, leaving them with the utter shock of the news.

"Alvin's being crowned tonight?!" Astrid says in shock. "We've got to stop them!"

"Oh, no sweat." Snotlout interjects. "We can overwhelm them with our pitiful cries for mercy!"

Suddenly the door opens again. "I swear Savage if you've come back again . . .!" Astrid starts, but when she sees the silhouette of a young man, she stops.

Her eyes adjust as he walks down the aisle. He'd changed his clothing since the invasion. He now wears something similar to his usual green tunic. The armor removed for now, and no weapons in hand.

"Hiccup." She says through a breath of shock.

As if on cue, everyone rushes to the front of their cells, clinging to the doors, reaching their hands through the bars to grab him. Hiccup weaves his way through the web of hands. Making a way to his destination.

Astrid and Stoick's cell.

His eyes stay locked as he moves through the crowd. Astrid feels the same bud of hope bloom in her chest. But Hiccup's words to the prisoners cautioned her.

"Leave me alone!" he repeats as he snatches his hands away.

When Hiccup reaches their cell, all he does is stare at them. His face wasn't threatening like the way he was during the invasion. It wasn't merciless.

But curious. The skin between his eyebrows wrinkled as his eyebrows furrowed. As if he was trying to figure something out.

"Are you here to torture us too?" Astrid asks. A little attitude in her tone, but enough so that he wouldn't be insulted and leave.

"I came here on my own free will." He says.

There's a moment of silence, and as his eyes flick to the different people, his expression began to soften more and more.

"You mean, you came for us?" Fishlegs asks gently.

"At last! I can feel the ominous ball of doom starting to lift!" Snotlout says.

"Let's not get all teary-eyed. I just wanted to see you all beg before your execution." He snaps.

"Execution?!" Gobber says shocked.

"There's that ball of doom again." Snotlout adds.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, AH!" Fishlegs cries.

"Hiccup, please you can't let this happen!" Astrid protests.

"I'm not a hiccup!" he retorts.

"Please, listen! It's us! You know us!" she practically begs.

"Yeah, I know. You're the Vikings I fought when I invaded hours ago!" Hiccup says in a frustrated tone.

"No!" Astrid cries, on the verge of tears. "We're your friends! We run a Dragon Training Academy together!

"Ha! How could you train dragons?" Hiccup says unconvinced.

"You did it!" Astrid almost accuses. "That Night Fury is named Toothless! He's _your_ dragon that _you_ trained!"

"He's a beast that's the unholy offspring of lightning and death. How could _I_ train that thing?"

"Because you're special." Stoick interjects. Hiccup turns around to face him.

"I know I am. I defeated you didn't I?" Hiccup mocks.

"Only because you're _my _son." Stoick says.

"I think we've already been through this." Hiccup says annoyed. Turning away he's about to head out the door.

"You have a scar on you upper left arm." Stoick suddenly says, and Hiccup pauses.

He turns so Stoick, shocked and even scared. Stoick just looks to him, and as if needed to, Hiccup lifted his arm and revealed a small white scar just on the inside of his bicep.

Hiccup stares at it before looking to Stoick. "How did you know that?" he asks.

"You got that during a fishing accident one day." Stoick says.

"Alvin never said how I got it. I don't even think he knows I have it." Hiccup says.

"I do. Because you're -"

"You're son." Hiccup interrupts. "Enough! I don't know what trickery you're playing, but it's not going to work!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid calls and he turns around. "Look at me and tell me you don't know me!" she pleads as she looks through the bars.

"Okay! I'm telling you, I don't-" Hiccup stops as he stares into Astrid's eyes. "Wait a minute. I, I do feel like I know you. Somehow."

Astrid smiles in hope. "Yes! Yes, you do! We train together at the Academy. We help each other and we, like each other." She admits. "We care about each other."

Astrid witnesses a small flicker emanate from his eyes. Like a small spark of a fire cracker exploded. "Astrid?" Hiccup leans in curling his fingers around the bar.

Suddenly a hand smacks down on his shoulders and Hiccup gasps. He turns and finds Savage. "Dagur is in his cell, sir. And Alvin wants you at the arena for the coronation." He informs.

"Uh, very well. I'll be there shortly." He answers, and Savage leaves the dungeon.

"You put Dagur in a cell? I thought he was helping you?" Astrid questions.

"His services are no longer needed." Hiccup confirms.

She's quiet for a moment. Hiccup's about to turn away. She can't let him go. Not yet, not when she's this close.

"Hiccup," she pleads.

She reaches a hand through the bars, and manages to braise his cheek. It felt rough and scarred compared to the usual softness it once had. To her surprise, Hiccup pressed his cheek into her palm and held her hand there with his.

He stared at her for a moment. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about this girl made him _want_ to remember a life he never knew he once had.

"Astrid," he whispers. Eyes becoming glassy with what would be tears.

"Hadrian," Hiccup squeezes his eyes shut for a brief moment. Astrid can feel the pressure as Hiccup holds her hand. But when he reopens his eyes, the glimmer is gone. "Alvin wants you out in the arena, sir." The guard informs him.

Hiccup turns to him. "Very well."

And with that the guard left, oblivious to his possible treasonous act of holding hands with a prisoner.

Hiccup turns back to Astrid. "I must go now." He says.

Astrid pleads through her eyes as he tells her. She can feel her heart falling into pieces. She lets out a small breathe, and Hiccup slowly turns away. She feels the skin of his hand slowly slip off as he walks away.

She cherishes every moment of it. She plays everything in slow motion. The roughness of his skin. The pressure in his grip, still very gentle. Up to the tips of his fingers tapping her own, until the hand is completely gone.

Astrid curls her fingers in and feels her nails dig into the skin of her palm. Trying to replicate the feeling. That glorious feeling. Hiccup's footsteps are heard as they fade away and the main dungeon door shut.

As Hiccup's walking down the hall, his fingers braise against his own palm. A cruel wanting to feel Astrid's hand again. To feel her skin.

There was something more in it than he realized. A feeling of home. A feeling of wanting. Longing.

As Hiccup's eyes are dazzled for a moment by the sunlight, he feels a sudden cooling on his cheeks.

He wipes his fingers on his cheek, and he feels tears.


	13. Chapter 12

"Is it time now?" Alvin asks irritated.

"Yes sir, it's time." Savage said as he finished polishing the Chief helmet.

"Ha-ha!" Alvin says. "Now it is time, for the most evil scoundrel, the most vial tyrant, the most cruel villain to ascend the throne of Berk!"

Outcast soldiers filed into the arena and around the border. They cheer and holler as they encourage their leader. Hiccup stays leaned against a stone wall, his foot propped up on the stone, arms crossed. He stared straight ahead as Toothless slept soundly at his feet.

Hiccup tickles the palm of his hand with the tips of his fingers, trying to recreate that feeling he had when it touched Astrid's. A feeling of home. As the roar of the crowd increases, Hiccup digs deeper into a strange sense that's somehow been opened.

An old repertoire that felt it had been abandoned. Like a long forgotten section of a library, filled with books left unopened. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine himself in that library and tries to imagine him exploring. But the annoying roar of the crowd keeps blocking him out.

He growls in annoyance and quietly slips away. He suddenly didn't care about the coronation anymore. Toothless' ears perk up and he follows Hiccup out and into the Plaza of the village. The entire place was a ghost own since all the villagers were imprisoned and the Outcasts were gathered in the arena.

Hiccup walks silently as he tries to imagine the library again. He'd never experienced a daydream before, but it was worth the try. He stops and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. And he envisions the shelves of long forgotten books. Blanketed by dust, cobwebs filling the spaces between the book and shelf.

He continues to walk forward, eyes open, but walking in a dazed state. He runs his fingers along the shelves, and by the end of it, they're covered in dust. Hiccup stops walking and finds himself in front of the blacksmith/dentist shop.

Hiccup squints his eyes to try and focus, and he imagines pulling a book off, blowing away the dust as it bellows up in a cloud, and opening the cover.

Suddenly there are flashbacks that Hiccup never knew he had. It was as if every time he turned the page, as new image emerged.

He was suddenly in the blacksmith's shop. Welding new weapons while dragons attacked outside. Next he's in the woods, sawing at the ropes that coil around a downed dragon. Running, scattering in the arena as a Gronckle has been released. Visiting a cove. Building a saddle.

Flying through the sky.

Flying into flames.

Suddenly Hiccup's eyes fly open, and he falls back gasping for breath, as if he'd just resurfaced from underwater. His heart beating rapid, he places a hand on his chest.

_What just happened?_ He asks himself.

Toothless wanders over and purrs as he nuzzles his head into Hiccup's hair. He helps him up and Hiccup dusts off his pants.

There was an accident. He lost his leg.

Hiccup peered down and saw the metal leg. He rocked it back and forth, and it made a rusty squeaking sound. How did he not notice it before? Did it just never occurred to him? Or he never asked? Alvin never really talked about it.

He lifts up the sleeve of his shirt and looks at the white scar Stoick pointed out before. Alvin never mentioned anything to Hiccup, and yet Stoick seemed to know the exact spot of where he had a scar, and even how he got it. Hiccup continues to walk forward shaking his head.

_This is just what he wants_ he tries to convince himself.

But now, not even _he_ believes himself.

"Is there any other way we can help Hiccup without potentially endangering him?" Stoick asks Fishlegs.

"I'm not sure. I may know about dragons, but Hiccup always had an open mind. I even had to change some things in the book." Fishlegs says.

"Well at least we know the old Hiccup's still in there." Astrid says.

"Uh, not from what I heard." Snotlout says.

"Well, then obviously you're not a good listener." She snaps back. "There was something between us. I know it. And I know he felt it too." She says. "Hiccup's still Hiccup. No matter what. He just needs help braking from Alvin's control."

"Which brings us back to the problem at hand. How are we going to save him without killing the Changewing?" Gobber asks.

Stoick holds his chin for a moment, thinking. _What would Hiccup do?_ He asks himself. "If we can't kill the best, maybe we should try and subdue it." He suggests.

"What?" Fishlegs asks in confusion.

"I see it." Gobber adds. "We keep the Changewing distracted, of maybe even knock it out cold, and try to make it release Hiccup."

Astrid and Fishlegs exchange a few looks.

"It's a plan, but it's not exactly ethical." Fishlegs says.

"It seems like the safest plan we have, and besides the thing belongs to Alvin. It's probably begging to be relished from him." Gobber jokes.

"Since Hiccup's in no condition to do it, I'll take his place and tame the Changewing." Stoick says.

"I hate to be Norbert the Negative, but what if you can't train it like Hiccup?" he asks.

"I know I can never mount to my son when it comes to dragons, but I can at least try. And if that fails, we knock out the beast and use force."

"Okay, now what about getting out of the dungeon?" Snotlout asks.

"No problem." Gobber says. He then puts his pointer finger and thumb between his lips and whistles. With the acoustics in the dungeon, everyone had to cover their ears since it rang out all around the room.

Almost immediately, a Terrible Terror pokes its head in through the main dungeon door. It twitters and squawks as it waddles its way over to Gobber's cell.

"You kept a Terrible Terror?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well sort of. The Outcasts let them all go since they're not big enough to invade. But they make a handy escape plan. Darien, go fetch the keys." He says and after a high-pitched squeak, the Terror scrambles out of the door.

"You name it Darien?" Astrid asks.

"What? It's the only thing he'll respond to." Gobber humorously says.

Hiccup had made his way to the chief's home where in unknowingly realized his path of choice. He stares at it for a moment, then walks up the wooden steps. They groaned and creaked underfoot, as though murmuring secrets about him. He took one step after another, and as he drew closer to the top, an odd feeling began to creep over him.

He felt it in his stomach first, a queasy sensation coupled with the slightest hint of vertigo. It made his skin prickle and the tiny hairs on his arms stand at attention. Hiccup grasped the tarnished brass ring and tugged. The door squeaked open, revealing a grand family room, and an open balcony giving a clear view of the bedroom upstairs.

The place had an abandoned quality with no fire on the hearth, no cloth on the table. Square shafts of white sunlight shone from two skylights at the top, a million dust motes dancing in and out of the beams.

Hiccup's feet walk along the wooden floor of the home, making hollow thumping sounds against the dried-out floorboards. For some reason, he felt, comfort. Welcomed. He circled the hearth and sat down in one of the chairs near the table. He leans forward, elbows to his knees and his fingers intertwined together.

Despite the dig, he couldn't keep from smiling just a little.

Darien soon returned with the ring of keys clamped between his lips. He makes his way to Gobber and Stoick's cell, depositing the keys in Gobber's hand.

"Well done Darien!" Gobber praises. "Now all we have to do it find the right key, and we are home free."

Gobber then begins testing the fist of hundreds keys locked on the rusted ring. But then Darien came in again with two more rings.

"Uh, this might take a while." Gobber said with a nervous laugh, and the other Vikings groaned.

Hiccup had made his way upstairs, where his eyes scanned the room. It felt as if whoever lived there simply left to do chores in the village. The bed made, left undisturbed. A tan satchel draped over the back of the desk chair. A candle resting peacefully on one of two nightstands.

Hiccup made his way to the foot of the bed where his fingers grazed along the wooden frame, not even caring about the splinter that bites into the tip of his finger. He faces ahead of the bed, leaning on the end board.

His gaze drifts the wooden table swamped with papers. Some even pinned to the wall because of the lack of room. Hiccup pushes himself off the board and slowly made his way to the table. A small cup held multiple brushes and charcoal pencils, to ensure any pictures that were created were in the upmost detail and highest quality.

Hiccup looks at all the pictures. All of the same Night Fury. Modifications to a saddle or just pictures. The craftsmanship seemed similar to that of the Book of Dragons. Hiccup looked at the pictures scattered on the desk, gently pushing them aside to see those hiding beneath it. And when he reached a picture of a Night fury, poised on a rock sleeping peacefully, he stopped.

The dragon was sleeping, curled in a perfect position, as if it was coiled within an oval, and not one scale was outside the line. Suddenly, as Hiccup looked up, whispers whisked by his ears. He covered his ears, his head began to throb.

He gritted his teeth so hard together from the pain he was sure they'd shatter. He feel to his knees as the memories came flooding in. Sketches from years earlier, dragons from the arena. Stoick. Fishlegs. Astrid. Gobber.

He did know them.

Hiccup screamed, the sound of his own breaking him from the flood of nonstop memories. He felt his face, moist with sweat, breathing heavy, as if he just finished a two hundred meter run. He looked up and saw the desk had been toppled over, the papers scattered and pencils rolling toward him.

Hiccup quickly pushed himself to his feet and dashed out of the room. Sprinting as fast has he can. He rushed out of the house, not even bothering to close the door behind. Not even caring if the dragon followed him out.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the house, but he saw the sky a beautiful orange and purple blaze. He ran toward the arena, and when he arrived, he saw the Outcasts toasting and Alvin wearing the chief's hat. No one had cared about his absence.

Hiccup walked up to a table where Alvin, Mildew, and Savage sat, toasting to Alvin as the new chief. Alvin's the first to notice Hiccup.

"Ah! Hadrian! Welcome, please, please sit." Alvin gestures.

Hiccup sits down, and immediately he was handed a mug. He grips it as some servants brought out dinner. No one seemed to notice his occupied mind, but he was glad. They had turkey and mashed potatoes. But Hiccup hadn't been able to force down more than a few bites. He couldn't concentrate on is food anyway.

As he asked for a refill of water, when their servant brought the mug, he looked up, and dropped his spoon. It clanged loudly against his dish.

A tall Viking with a long blonde beard. He wears a tunic with scale mail armor covering it under the belt. He also has a small brown vest covering the top of his shoulders. But the one thing he focused on was a rusted bucket placed on his head. The handle clanged as he ducked his head to refill the mug.

Hiccup stared wide-eyed as he watched the Viking refill the mug. When he handed it to Hiccup, Hiccup stiffly took it from his grip, and some droplets spilled out. This helped Hiccup realize he was shaking. Bucket didn't say anything besides staring at him. Hiccup tried to avoid his gaze by staring into his bowl. Swirling around the potatoes.

"That'll be all, Bucket." Alvin shrewdly says to the Viking.

Hiccup went rigid. Bucket simply nods and walks away. Not even looking back to Hiccup.

Hiccup's throat seemed to constrict as he asked. "Wha-what did you call him?"

Alvin looks to Hiccup. "Bucket. He's a fisherman of the Vikings here. The poor man is a smart as a sack of flour." He says before sipping from his mug.

Hiccup gripped his head as a flash of memories involving Bucket sheared themselves into his brain. He could feel the tips of needles embedding themselves as they tried to make their notice permanent.

That's it.

"Excuse me." Hiccup says, and he launched up from his seat.

Hiccup rushed to a newly built, two-story house on the far side of the village where he was staying. He had a nice view of the ocean, and it was all to himself. Hiccup drew himself a bath.

There was something about warm water and being alone that made it easier to think.

Hiccup could feel the tension slide off his shoulders and swirl mixing with the suds with the grime and sweat. His muscles relaxed, and closed up in the small warm space, he felt safe. He scrubbed his arms and legs until they were bright pink.

He stepped out and dried himself with a towel he left hanging on a metal hander hammered into the wall. He pulled on a soft blue tunic and black pants.

Hiccup gathered up his dirty, sweat-stained clothes. He left the steamy, warm bathroom, huddling into his night clothes as he passed through the frigid hallway and made the ten-foot trek to his bedroom. He shut the door to his room behind him, he dropped his clothes into a whicker basket.

He walked over and flopped on his back onto his bed. He brought his fists to his forehead. He took deep breaths, ran his fingers through his hair and sat up. He looked around the room and it felt like nothing like the other room. Hiccup wondered why, but no matter what he thought, he couldn't bring himself to go back to that house. Not now.

Hiccup scoots himself fully onto the bed and shifted until his back was pressed against the headboard. He curled his legs to his chest and hugged his knees. He drifted off into a soft and calm dimension of thought.

_What's happening to me_? He asks himself.

Was he falling into a bottomless abyss of delirium? Had Stoick managed to get inside his head? Was it all just a trick?

Something in him screamed it was, but at the same time, Hiccup felt as if he knew for sure Stoick was telling the truth. He groaned as he rested his forehead on his arms.

First, there was that young husky boy, Fishlegs. Then the blonde girl, Astrid. The chief Stoick and his lackey Gobber. Now Bucket the servant. All of whom Hiccup swore he knew somehow. As if he's always known them, like some half-remembered dream.

Hiccup could feel the memories swimming to the surface, he closed his eyes and let them come through. It seemed to hurt less, but not by much. He grits his teeth, but tried to breathe through it.

He found himself in the Square of the village, shade above his head. He found Bucket and another small husky Viking, holding shields for protection against something. The small Viking says something, and Bucket brings forward a small burlap sack with a hole chewed in it.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" he asks.

Hiccup found himself trying to tell him about how a Terrible Terror had eaten it. Then the next thing he knew, he was on a roof of Mildew's old house. He was doing some work when he decided to slide down a rope and snoop around his house.

He remembered finding dragons' feet and a hand. Sick man. Then he just threw them into the ocean. But something about it made Hiccup furious.

It was a framer.

Hiccup then found himself on a ship, hands tied behind the back, shoved back into a chained and muzzled dragon. Alvin stood in front of him, and as he stepped to the side, Mildew was revealed. Hiccup could feel the anger surge through him.

Betrayal.

Hatred.

That's what he felt, but why? Why would he feel hatred against his own father?

Suddenly Hiccup couldn't take it. He snapped his eyes open, and after the room settled into focus, he suddenly felt like screaming. He looked to his left arm and saw the Outcasts logo on it. He turned it up and saw the white scar Stoick mentioned.

Anger and hatred surged through his veins as he stared at it. He sprang up from his bed and rushed down the hall back to the bathroom. He turned on the water and snatched a bar of soap. He lathered it thick over the symbol of the Outcasts.

Like curls of smoke, the deep red ink loosened into crimson swirls and then spread and drifted into the water.

Hiccup then took the bucket and dumped it out of the back door. He watched until the water got sucked into the soil, the bolted back upstairs. He grabbed a feather with a sharp point and dipped it into the squid ink he earlier traded with from Trader Johan.

He didn't know why, but he had to do it.

Unblinking, Hiccup began to move the blackened tip of the feather against his skin. The tip as cold and sharp as his own eyes.

His face remained motionless as he made small, careful lines with the pen. Small drops of blood would drop out he was pressing so hard. The steady impression of the feather tickled, creating knots in his stomach.

When he finally finished, he released his hand and, with one final almost admonishing stab of that razor feather, flicked the feather back into the ink holder.

Hiccup's face burned. His skin tingled where he'd touched, with an almost imperceptible electricity that he couldn't be sure if he was imagining. Like the tips of his fingers had somehow fallen sleep.

He started to slightly shake. He let his hands fall to his sides for a moment. He tried to make a noise but couldn't.

_What did I just do_?

Hiccup looked down at his hand again.

In new, deep purple, he'd written the Berk Crest.


	14. Chapter 13

Hiccup had the upmost trouble sleeping that night. He sat for hours, crouched at his bedside, staring blankly at the splintery wooden floor. The candle that was on the nightstand provided the only light. The glow was warm, and buttery as Hiccup traced his fingers over the back of his hand.

Strangely, with the Berk Crest on his hand, he felt a little better about, well everything.

Something about it eased his guilt, his confusion, and overall it helped him think. And yet, all these reasons were left unexplained, but he was grateful.

Somehow Hiccup knew that if he got more into it, he'd just get more confused about where his loyalties lie, and his life world just get even more torn apart.

"It's funny," he says out loud. It catches Toothless' attention and his ears perk up in attention. "When I came here, I was so sure of who I was." Hiccup says.

Toothless gets up from his spot on the floor and makes his way over to Hiccup.

"But now, I'm having strange hallucinations, I recognize people I claim I don't know, and I don't even know who I am anymore." He goes on.

Toothless croaks in reply. "I mean, look at this! This is the symbol of my enemy, and I've written it on the one place where I and everyone can see it!" he tells the dragon, suddenly getting worked up.

Suddenly Hiccup realizes the predicament he's created. "Oh crap!" he says.

The Crest.

Everyone will see, even his father. What will he do? What will he say if they find it? Of course he hadn't really thought about the whole thing since he just did it on an impulse rampage.

Hiccup peers down to his hand, and the tip of the crest peeks out from his point of view. He brings his hand closer and just stares at it. He pushes himself up onto his bed. The thumb of his left hand brushing over the skin.

"What's happening to me?" he asks.

As if someone's shadow had just settled on his house, the entire feel of it had completely shifted. Hiccup felt more lonely and alone by the minute. He curled up on his bed and rested his head on his pillow. A cool breeze that creeped in form outside shivered him down his spine.

Hiccup tries to change his thoughts as he let the wind blow out the candle, surrendering the room into complete darkness. A new moon being shunned behind dark gray clouds manages to peek into his skylight. As Hiccup stared out, he couldn't help but feel like the moon.

Feeling as if something so beautiful and exquisite was being blocked by something dark and scornful. That something that could be refuge was just out of his reach. Out of sight, but still in mind. Hiccup brought his hand forward and stared at the Crest.

A cruel wanting eating away at his insides. Wanting to remember.

Something inside him begged him to go back to the prison. But he couldn't. Hiccup tries to make himself feel better by using logic on why not to go back. If people find out he's been visiting them, they'll think he's plotting with them.

But the main reason is because of the confusion and emotions that constantly flood him whenever he sees them. Like the feeling of barbed wire coiling around is head, then having it pulled tighter and tighter.

Somehow, Hiccup manages to sleep it off and wakes up the next morning around high noon. He blinks a couple times before sitting up in his bed. He stretches and moans. He looks to his nightstand and finds a folded note. He takes it and flips it open.

_Execution tonight. Don't be late._ From Alvin.

Hiccup sighed as he set the note aside. He looked to the double doors of his closet and saw his clothes he invaded the first day. All clean and draped over the doors. He dressed in less than a minute and after some fidgeting, he walks downstairs and comes to find a warm breakfast of eggs and yak milk.

The eggs were still warm, and the yak milk fresh and cold. Hiccup takes them without question and leaves the house after snatching the sheath of his sword. He comes to find Toothless already in the Square, feasting on a whicker basket full of fish.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup calls, only to be hit hard with a flashback of when he was back in to Cove, feeding Toothless a whicker basket of fish, and a smoked eel which he had to dispose of.

He holds his head for moment as his throbbing temple hammered him from the inside. When he blinked his eyes open, he finds big green eyes staring at him with worry.

"I, I'm okay bud." Another throb.

_Since when did I ever call him bud?_ He thinks to himself.

He walks around the village unsure where to do. He decides to head to the Hall. Bounding up the stone steps, he looks out to the village. Everything seems normal, apart from the Outcasts strolling through the village.

He opens the heavy door and looks to see Alvin, Savage and several other Outcasts gathered around the fire pit. Hiccup stops, no one has noticed him yet, and just stares.

_Déjà vu._ He says.

A quick, painless flash blinds his eyes, and for a moment, Alvin and the others have changed into Stoick, Gobber and several other Vikings. They only turned to him and looked at him for a brief second before the memory was gone with another flash.

Hiccup shook his head and looked at the gathering of men, Alvin and the others were now present. Alvin notices Hiccup and motions him over without a word. Hiccup walks over and settles on a wooden bench on a table outside the circle of men.

"Now, as you all know," Alvin begins. "the executions begins at sunset. And Stoick gets the first trial. Now the prisoners will, of course, be resistant, and that's where you come in Hadrian."

Hiccup looks up in surprise at the mention of his name. "Huh?"

"You will personally lead the prisoners to the arena where we will proceed with the execution."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He says.

Alvin raises an eyebrow and walks over to Hiccup as he lazily stirs his fish stew a random chef served him. Alvin slams his palm on the table and Hiccup stars wide-eyed for a moment from the surprise and looks up.

"Is everything okay, Hadrian?" he asks.

Before he answers, Hiccup manages to pull down his sleeve over his hand without Alvin knowing, and says, "I'm fine, father. I just didn't sleep well."

At least that wasn't a lie.

Alvin seemed to buy his story, that or he was too busy to worry about Hiccup's problems enough to realize something was up.

"Well, just don't be late. Understood?" He says.

"Crystal." Hiccup snaps. He stares straight into Alvin's eyes to make his point clear. "I'm going for a walk." He says, and then he stands up from his seat and exits the hall.

He walks down the steps and meets Toothless at the end and walks through the village. When he somehow reaches the outside, he wanders into the forest. He walks for a few minutes before another flash surprises him.

He holds his head and closes his eyes. They were becoming more frequent, but less painful. Guess that's the only silver lining. His vision was in the air. He looks around, then steeply dips down and flies through an archway of rocks, seagulls flying above, the salty-sea air permeating his nose.

In a bright flash, the scene was over and Hiccup's left baffled. He turns to Toothless who only purrs in happiness. Hiccup stares for a moment, and then ever so slowly raises his hand. Toothless leans away for a moment, before something hits him. And Hiccup could see it in his eyes.

He was remembering something too.

Toothless blinks a couple times before slowly moving his snout toward Hiccup's palm. This was weird. It was like they were meeting each other for the first time. Once Toothless' snout touches Hiccup's palm, another flash blinds them both.

They're back at the Cove, and Toothless had drawn some freaky sketch in the dirt after watching Hiccup draw him in the dirt. Hiccup had stepped over the lines to avoid getting snarled at, and nearly bumped into Toothless.

He stepped away and just stared at the Night Fury. He slowly stretched out his palm, but the dragon grimaced at him and Hiccup withdrawals. Hiccup tried again, but ducks his head down and extends his hand. There was no growling, and when the Night Fury touches his hand, the memory's over.

Toothless and Hiccup jump back and stare at each other intensely. They stay frozen like this, wondering what had just happened.

"You saw it too?" Hiccup asks Toothless, though feeling stupid for asking a dragon. As if he would understand him.

But when Toothless barked, Hiccup looked to him and felt his face go white.

"You, did you. . ." The question dissolves in his mouth. But Toothless nods.

Every hair on Hiccup's arms stands on end. He slowly approaches the dragon, and the dragon doesn't step back. Hiccup looks at the Night Fury and makes his way around his side. A saddle, that Hiccup is baffled he never noticed, is strapped to the dragons' back.

Hiccup takes a deep breath. "This is completely ridiculous but . . ." he looks to Toothless and he seemed to be seeking the same thing.

He slowly turned to the side and Hiccup approached as if it had teeth. He looks to the stirrups and sees one was modified.

"How did I not see this?" he asks.

He circles around to the normal stirrup and places his foot in and secures the strap. When he swings his leg around, he hears a click and looks down to see his other foot had clicked into place. And yet it frees with ease.

He fidgets his foot and he hears flapping behind him. Both he and Toothless notice the other half of Toothless' tail moving. He looks down and meet's Toothless' curious gaze. With his hands shaking slightly, he grips the saddle. He looks around and sees a drop off just up ahead.

"Are we really . . . ?" he doesn't finish.

He looks ahead and suddenly, his vision flashes to him taking off over and over again. Different places and different ways. He's falling, and he sees Toothless falling with him.

He blinks a couple times, and stares ahead. With a sudden adrenalin and urgency driving him, he tells Toothless, "Let's go!"

And Toothless charges.

Once they jump off the cliff, as if by reflex, he adjusts his foot and the flap opens and they're soaring in the air. They circle around, they dip down, and they do acrobatics. And the whole time, Hiccup's . . . smiling.

He's . . . laughing.

There's a freedom that takes over and he flies around and around the forest and dives down to hover over the ocean surface. He touches clouds and smells the salt of the sea. The wind searing through his hair and just an overall feeling of freedom.

Hiccup blinks for a moment before detaching his leg and carefully balances before pushing off Toothless, doing a flip and the two diving down towards the earth. They meet each other's gaze and Toothless presses a paw to Hiccup, sending him spinning in a circle.

They swerve and Hiccup presses his leg into place.

As they fly over the village, Hiccup's envisions a flash of Berk at night, with Astrid. The flash hits Hiccup like a ten sacks of hardened flour. He holds his head, fingers entangled in his hair.

Suddenly, it's as if something had just woken up from a long and painful slumber inside Hiccup. He blinks, and he finds himself hovering over the Great Hall.

"What just . . . ?" he trails off.

A strong feeling was overpowering his senses. The senses he claims to have known for forever.

_We need to get to the prison_

He startles himself and looks around. As if someone had just whispered in his ear. He could feel a vibration travel through his chest. Like it was from inside him.

This feeling, it was against his normal protocol, but he had to do this.

"Okay bud we've gotta go." He tells Toothless and he steers them toward the prison.

Gobber had tried the ninety-eighth key on the third ring and it was a fail just like all the others.

"Okay, we're getting close. I can feel it." He says.

"Gobber, you said that on the seventy-sixth key." Fishlegs protests.

"I know. But this'll work, I know it." He says, and everyone could tell he was at his breaking point with the keys.

Outside, Hiccup lands Toothless out of sight, hops off and then walks up to the prison gates. Two guards are posted, holding spears and looking rather drowsy.

There's his chance.

Hiccup fixes his clothes and hair before approaching the guards. The guards notice him coming, and actually straighten their poses. Hiccup smiles at the power he holds over them as he walks up.

"Men," he states.

"Sir Hadrian." One guard says

"What can we do for you?" the other finishes.

"I've just gotten word from my father, and he wants you all in the Great Hall. Immediately." He says.

"But, sir, we've were given orders from Alvin to guard the prisoners." The guard on then left says.

"Are you disobeying me?" he threatens, pulling out a knife he kept in the belt of his tunic.

The men tense and stand even straighter, the bones in their spine form a perfect straight line. "No, no sir. We didn't say that."

"So you think I'm a liar?!" Hiccup says, his tone increasing, hoping the guards think he's getting worked up.

"No sir." The guard on the right says, fear swimming in his eyes.

"Then, Get. To. The. Hall." He says through clenched teeth. He spins his knife and sheaths it in his belt once again. "Dismissed."

The men nod and are about to take off when Hiccup stops them. "Wait!" and they literally freeze in their place. "I'll need the keys for the cells."

"Why, sir?" the guard asks.

"Alvin said I could rough them up before the execution." Hiccup says with a recognizable sly smile.

The guard returns his devious smile and hands him a single, charcoal black antique key. Small rusted spots are sprinkled on the middle and small dents and kinks in the end show it's been used a lot.

Hiccup watches as the men rush down the hill and disappear behind a building. Hiccup pushes through the opening gates and makes his way into the prison.

Gobber had just picked the last key. "Okay, this is the last one. This _has_ to be it." He says.

"Well, it's not." Hiccup's voice echoes down the aisle of the cells, and through the walls of the prison.

Everyone jumps and Gobber rushes to hide the three rings off keys that jingle loudly in the prison even when he's trying to put them away. Hiccup makes his way to his cell and Gobber smiles nervously and chuckles.

"There's only one key for your cells." Hiccup says and dangles the black key on his pointer finger. A smug smile on his lips. "Those are for the others on the other side of the prisons."

Gobber frowns and the Terrible Terror pops up from behind his shoulder and squeaks. Gobber tries to smack the dragon down, but the things avoids his hand and even slips in between the bars and crawls toward Hiccup's feet.

When he purrs against his leg, Hiccup's doesn't kick him away. Instead, he stares at the dragon.

"Why are you here?" Gobber asks, but there was no offense in his tone.

Hiccup shakes his head before remembering his mission. "Oh right."

And he goes and inserts the key into the lock of Stoick and Gobber's cell. Everyone else stands and approaches the front of their cell in curiosity and shock.

"Wh - what are you doing?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup looks his in the eyes while the tumbler grinds in the lock. "I've managed to get rid of the guards, so you should have time to find a boat and get out of here." He says avoiding Stoick's question.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid repeats.

"What's it look like? I'm saving your butts." He snaps as the latch unlocks and pulls the door open. He then moves to Snotlout and the twins' cell.

"But why?" Gobber asks. And Hiccup groans in annoyance.

"Look, I don't know what you've people have done to me, but for some bizarre and frankly stupid reason," he pauses as the cell door opens and moves to Astrid and Fishlegs.

He unlocks it with skillful hands and pulls the door wide open. "But I can't let them kill you."

He looks Stoick straight in the eyes when he says this. Everyone files out of their cells a Hiccup heads for the main door. He checks through a small natural peephole and still no one has come.

"But what about the other prisoners?" Stoick asks.

"They'll be fine. You're the only ones Alvin wanted to execute." Hiccup confirms. "Now go, they'll be back."

He turns around in time for Astrid wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug. But her reunion didn't last long. "Whoa, hey, what are you doing?" he asks as he shoves her off.

She steps back a little surprised. "Uh, I was just . . ." she trails off. Her hope diminishing.

"I may have freed you, but my loyalties still lie with the Outcasts." He says, stabbing her hope with in the center.

"But Hiccup," Fishlegs starts.

"Don't 'Hiccup' me. _I_ don't even know what I'm doing. And stop calling me that!" he snaps. "This was simply out of pity. So congrats, you've managed to find feeling in the remorseless Hadrian." Hiccup says.

Stoick looks to him with hurt eyes at the sight of his son. Even when he's trying to be good, the evil that attaches to him is still in control.

"Now, buzz off. The execution will be starting and o doubt the guards will be back." he informs, suddenly taking on the role of a Commander. "Your dragons are locked in the arena so you're gonna have to find another way out on your own."

As he's talking, Astrid looks at him and her eyes trail down to his hand where she can see the Berk Crest. As if her body has put her on automatic, she walks over and takes his hand. She surprises him, but he doesn't pull away.

She turns his hand and the full view of the Crest covers the entire back of his hand. Astrid has worked with Hiccup long enough to at least recognize the skill of his handwriting. The style of the Crest was made with the man penmanship and steady hand Hiccup did for the dragons in the Book.

Astrid looks to him and his eyes seemed warmer compared to the stone cold feeling they gave off. A warmer green, like emerald, borders his pupils while the cool jade color fills the rest.

"You can't come with us?" she asks, but her tone was as if begging him to come with.

"I can't." he says disappointed, turning his stare away from her, and she drops his hand.

"Why?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup looks to him. "Because once the guards see that you've escaped, I need to be somewhere else so they don't think it was my fault." He says. "Now get going and don't follow me."

He opens up the door and the sunlight blinds them all for a moment. As Astrid walks near the door, Hiccup comes up behind her. Her spine tingles, but she turns around.

"And don't make me regret this." He says pointing to her, his pointer finger touching her chest, just over her heart.

Then he dashes off down the hill, leaving them all behind, stunned.

"What just happened?" Fishlegs asks.

"Hiccup saved us." Astrid answers.

"Well, for now." Snotlout interjects.

"Okay, let's go." Stoick orders.

Astrid turns to him in shock. "What? Where?"

"Off of Berk until we can find help." He informs.

"No!" Astrid protests.

This time Stoick was the one who was shocked. "What?"

Astrid knows it's beyond disrespectful to talk back to the chief, but she didn't care, for now. "We're not leaving without Hiccup." She declares.

"Astrid, Hiccup's done all he can without getting into trouble. We need to go now." Stoick says.

"No, we can't. Hiccup saved us. He's breaking free. Are we just going to leave now while he's so close to breaking free?" she protests.

Stoick's left without words as he ponders over the thought.

Gobber chimes in, "Look Astrid, we don't have much time before the guards find us, and possibly connect Hiccup to our break out."

"Then we'd better hurry." She snaps.

Gobber looks to Stoick and he looks to Gobber.

"But what about what Hiccup said about setting us free?" Fishlegs asks. "If he finds out we didn't leave, he'll probably be more furious than ever."

"And he won't trust us anymore." Gobber adds.

"Look, Hiccup had the Berk Crest on his hand." She says, and everyone looks to her in shock. "He did it himself. I know it. I-it's like he's breaking free, but something's holding him back."

"Like Alvin and the Changewing." Fishlegs finishes.

"He needs our help. It's like he's practically crying out for us to help him!" she says.

"Well that's a pretty quiet call." Snotlout interjects and Astrid slams her fist into his gut.

While he collapses on the ground trying to catch his breath, Stoick ponders over Astrid's pleading conversation.

"Stoick . . . ?" Gobber asks, cautiously stepping closer to his friend.

There's a moment of silence before Stoick turns to the group of Vikings. His eyes flick to Astrid before a smile comes across his lips.

"Vikings, let's save my son."


	15. Chapter 14

Hiccup returns to the Square of the village as a handful of men were propping up a stone statue of Alvin. The man was posed like Bork the Bold, a hammer in one hand, and his other shooting in the direction of the sky.

As Hiccup walks up, Alvin and Savage were conversing about the execution. Hiccup was about to leave them when Alvin's voice rings out.

"Ah! Hadrian!" he slaps a heavy hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he guides him to view the statue. "Come, come! You must see this statue. What do you think?"

_You look like a piece of shit_ Hiccup thinks, but he clamps his hand over his mouth, shocked he'd even say that about his father. Even if it was in his head.

"You look fierce, father." Coincidentally, Hiccup got a bitter taste in his mouth as he pronounced father.

"Of course I do! I'm Alvin the Treacherous!" he boasts.

_Well if you knew that, then why did you even bother to ask?_ Hiccup starts again as he hears the voice again.

He groans and scratches his head. Savage looks down and sees something peeking out from underneath his sleeve. Hiccup's hand turns and pulls on the sleeve, making it cover his hand. Savage's eyes drift back up to meet Hiccup's cold stone and defensive glare.

"Now, Hadrian," Alvin says, breaking their staring contest. "We were discussing, and since you've made me more proud than any father of a lethal killer, I've decided to have you join in on the execution."

Hiccup blinks as the news sink into his head. "Wha-what?" he stutters.

"I want you to join in on the execution of the old chief of Berk. Nothing would make me happier than to watch my son LOP off the head of my long rival." He states.

Hiccup ponders over this thought, and it doesn't give him the pleasure I'm sure he and Alvin both expected.

"Hadrian!" Alvin shouts to get his attention, and Hiccup jumps. "What do you say?"

"Nothing would make me happier, father." Hiccup says.

"Hmm," Alvin says, scratching his thick and crusty beard. "You seem different boy. Is something wrong?" Alvin asks, stepping closer to Hiccup until their noses are nearly touching.

"Nothing, father. I'm just really tired. I went to go ruff up the prisoners, and they're fighting made me drowsy."

"Really?" Alvin says, and Hiccup can tell that he only buys half of it. "Well, you're in pretty good shape for someone picked a fight with the old chief." Alvin points out, referring to how well and non bruised Hiccup looks.

"Who said it was the chief?" Hiccup snaps back and Alvin and Savage raise eyebrows in surprise. "That blonde girl seemed to be pretty rambunctious."

"Oh, you went for the girl?" Alvin asks.

"Yes, she lipped off and I, had to teach her a lesson." Hiccup says.

"Well, maybe she can produce a healthy heir if I ever decide to hand the throne over to you." Alvin says with a raspy laugh.

Suddenly Hiccup gets the sickest feeling in his stomach, knots tying, nausea rising. He didn't mean it like that at all. But the strangest thing is, should he have thought that?

No.

Alvin just has a sick mind. Then again, compare to what he did to Astrid the moment they arrived, and Hiccup can easily see why Alvin would think that. The sick feeling gets stronger until Hiccup's couching, afraid he'll vomit in a minute.

"Um, I've got to go. I'll see you at the arena." He says before he takes off running home with Toothless. At least he still had enough sense to run home rather than fly.

Alvin and Savage watch as he runs out of sight. "Did he seem off to you?" Alvin asks, clearly suspicious.

"Very, Alvin. And not only that, but he's wearing his sleeves lower than usual."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alvin asks.

"Well, I saw something written on his hand, I couldn't tell what, but obviously it was something worth hiding since he pulled down his sleeve to obscure my view." Savage tells.

"Really? Well, we'll have to fix that. The boy could be coming to his senses."

Alvin snaps his fingers and the Changewing swoops up to his side. He barks as Alvin pats his snout.

"The boy's waking up. Go to him, and make sure that Hiccup stays _Hadrian_. I've come too far now to lose to that ninety pound boy. Now go!" he orders, and the dragon flies off to Hiccup's house. "That should do it."

Alvin looks to the horizon and he sees the sun setting, turning the sky turning into twilight as it bled into an orange and red blaze.

"Ah, sunset." He snaps again and two guards come up with savage. "Bring the prisoners to the arena. It's time." He says with a cruel smile.

The men nod and head for the dungeon.

Meanwhile, Stoick and the others have gone stealth as they sneak around the blacksmith's shop. Their weapons were hopefully left untouched, and then they needed to find Hiccup's house to talk to him.

Gobber was creeping around the corner closest to the fireplace, and saw only one guard on duty. He sneaks up behind him and covers his mouth. He drags the man back as quickly as he can. And while Stoick knocks the man out, Gobber goes and grabs the weapons.

He snatches Astrid's duel-bladed axe, swords for him and Stoick. He checks his perimeter and no one seemed to take notice. When he comes back, he hands the weapons out, but the others, besides Fishlegs complained about not having a weapon.

"You kids need to get you dragons. They'll be much better then weapons." Gobber explains.

"Well what about Astrid?" Snotlout points out.

"She's the only one I trust with a weapon." Gobber says bluntly.

He checks his perimeter again and ushers them forward. Stoick takes the lead as they a make their rendezvous to the arena.

Back at Hiccup's house, he'd just drawn himself a bath and changed into his Outcasts clothing when he hears a familiar hissing. Hiccup switches to a fighting stance and grips his hands into fists. He looks all around and out of hi peripherals, he sees his wall shift. He chucks a knife at it, and it moves, then the Changewing materializes in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" Hiccup spits to it.

It hisses and Hiccup watches as its eyes swirl in a circle. Hiccup closes his eyes, but the urge to look overpowered him and he looks directly into the eyes of the dragon. Just as the dragons' eyes turned a deadly pale white, and sudden screech from outside breaks them both.

As the dragon's shaking his head, a sudden fury overtakes him and he punches the Changewing in the side of the jaw. It stumbles back and hisses.

"Never. Do that. Again." Hiccup says darkly through grit teeth. He then snatches the sheath of his sword from his nightstand and dashes out the door. The Changewing vanishes and slithers off back to Alvin.

Hiccup rushes through the Square, trying to get his thoughts together before meeting Alvin.

_That was weird_ he thinks to himself. _Why would the Changewing nearly attack me?_

His thought was cut short as he approached the Square where he spotted Alvin and Savage outside of the blacksmith's shop. He hustles up just in time as a soldier was about to tell him what happened. He didn't look like either ones from the prison, which gave Hiccup a breath of relief.

"Ah, Hadrian. Just in time." Alvin says, and he turns to the soldier. "Talk."

The soldier flinches before speaking. "Well, we were headed to the prison on your orders, but when he arrived, we found the cells bare. No prisoners."

"What?!" Alvin screams in fury. He then takes the soldier by the collar and chucks into a wheelbarrow filled with apples. "What do you mean 'No prisoners'?!" Alvin demands to another soldier.

"They were gone, sir. They must've broken out." The soldier says.

Alvin growls in fury as he paces around in a circle. "I never should have trusted to leave the key in the hands of two idiots." He scratches his crusty beard. "Hadrian!" he commands.

Hiccup turns, eyes alert. "Yes father,"

"Gather up a brute squad and search the east of the island. I'll go and search the west." He orders. "We need to find those men and children."

"But why?" Hiccup protests. "Who's to say they didn't leave the island already? Off searching for help?"

"Oh believe me, they didn't leave. They're still here." Alvin says.

"What?" Hiccup asks. "What would make them stay here?" Hiccup asks with genuine curiosity.

"Just go and look for them. And when you find them, haul them to the arena." Alvin says before turning away. "Oh and Hadrian" Hiccup turns to him just in time to have a bow, a crossbow, and a sheath of twelve normal and crossbow arrows tossed to him. "Take these."

Hiccup nods, slings the bow and arrows over his shoulder, shifts so it fits smoothly against his spine, and clicks the crossbow against his side.

"Men! Let's move! We don't know how far they've gotten!" he commands and ten men gather around and file out with Hiccup in the lead.

Just as he turned around, the Changewing materializes next to Alvin. Alvin turns and looks at it. Something wasn't right.

"Something's not right." He states, and this catches Savage's attention.

"What is it sir?" he asks.

"The boy. Something's off." Alvin says as he turns to Savage. "Go with him, and keep a sharp eye out for him."

"Yes sir." Savage says before rushing off to catch up with the group.

The Changewing follows after Savage before vanishing into a stretch of grass.

Hiccup raced through the Plaza of the village, oblivious to the soldiers lagging behind him. Hiccup's speed was purely fueled by a rage that devoured all sympathy and any remorse feeling that even came close to relating to the Vikings.

_If they didn't leave, I swear to Thor . . . !_ He speaks in his head.

As Hiccup zips past the gigantic feeder, milliseconds after, a sword slashed out and the hilt slammed into the throat of the Outcasts behind him. Hiccup skid to a stop as Gobber stepped out from behind.

"Going somewhere?" he humorously asks. But as he finished his chuckle, an arrow whizzes by his nose, just missing the skin by a small pinch. It sticks to a wooden barrel by a nearby house.

He turns in time to block an oncoming attack from Hiccup's sword; aiming straight for his heart. He pushes him off, but Hiccup slides to a stop, his toes digging into the dirt to provide traction. He charges, sword raised and he and Gobber spared one more time before Stoick and the others emerged from their hiding places.

Hiccup kicks Gobber's feet out from under him, and when he lands, Hiccup points the tip of the blade inches from Gobber's nose.

"You're making me sorry I let you go!" he spits in a hushed whisper.

Hiccup hears a shift in the air currents and pulls his sword up near the right side of his head, blocking an oncoming stone. He looks to find Fishlegs and Astrid. The look on Hiccup's face made Fishlegs regret throwing the rock. Hiccup growls and Fishlegs runs screaming with his hand high, scattering the rocks in the air. Hiccup rushes toward them, leaving Gobber in the dirt.

He readies his sword as he notices Astrid' axe, poised and ready. As he goes for a high blow to the head, she blocks it using the middle of the handle on the axe. She thrusts him off and his whole foot barely made contact with the dirt before Hiccup pushes off his toes and launches himself into Astrid.

They slam into the dirt, not having time to see whose hurt worse as Hiccup spins his knife so the blades out. Astrid blocks his original place of stab which was her cheek and manages to knock him off slamming the end of her axe into his throat.

Hiccup stumbles back, propped on one knee, hand clasping his throat as he coughs and gaps trying to regain his breath. Astrid pushes herself to her feet and approaches Hiccup. But he instantly swerved up, slashing a sword with him. Astrid manages to dodge and roll away, giving her a few feet of space.

In an instant, Hiccup sheaths his sword and draws an arrow. He fires four total at Astrid, each barely missing her as she dodges. One managed to braise her cheek, creating a small cut and allowing blood to flow freely.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it!" Hiccup mocks.

Astrid is shocked over her words he repeated, but it was a mere pull in as Hiccup was suddenly in her face, and, grabbing her axe, he yanks her to the ground and pulls the axe free from her grip. It skids across the ground just like it did in the Cove when she first met Toothless.

Hiccup hears a struggle behind him and sees Savage taking on Gobber and Stoick challenging three men. The others were nowhere to be found.

"Men! Fall back! We need to head to the arena!" Hiccup orders, but Astrid needed to buy more time.

She'll just try her best to lead him in a chase away from the village, but she knew Hiccup was too smart for that, but it was the only thing she could think of.

She manages to crawl toward Hiccup, close enough where she springs up and grabs Hiccup's sword. "Hey!"

The two struggle to snatch the silver weapon, but Astrid never would've imagined the gain in muscles Hiccup obtained while with the Outcasts. She feels his leg slip between her thighs, but instead of severe pain, she felt his hands envelope hers and her body lifted and tossed over him.

As she's in the process of pushing into a push-up position, she sees the glare of silver above her and rolls to the side as Hiccup's sword came crashing down, searing into the ground. So hard Hiccup had to harshly yank a couple times before the ground surrendered the blade.

Once free, he lifts it and swings, but Astrid weaves out of the way and takes off running again. But Hiccup doesn't follow. Instead, he sheaths his sword and runs in the opposite direction.

"Onward men! We need to get to the arena!" Hiccup orders.

"No!" Astrid yells in return, but the men begin to run back.

As Astrid's about to run after them, an arrow barely misses her shoulder. Suddenly an ambush of arrows showers above them.

"Everyone take cover!" Stoick screams.

While the men continue to fire with their crossbows, Hiccup and Savage and two men rush off to the arena.

"We've got to stop them!" Astrid says as she hides behind an abandoned Outcasts shield.

"Already on it!" Gobber says, and Astrid watches as he pulls a small round ball out of his vest.

"What is that?!" Fishlegs yells across the field.

"Just watch!" Gobber says as he chucks it into the air.

It explodes like a firework, but sickly green smoke showers down and permeates the soldiers.

"Cover you mouths!" Gobber orders.

Everyone does and Gobber's the one to lead the Vikings through the smoke and away from the guards. Astrid manages to snatch her axe before they leave the fog of green and rush to the arena.

"We've got to get to the arena." Fishlegs says.

"I just hope Snotlout and the others made in time. It didn't take that long to fool Hiccup." Astrid says.

"Might as well measure us for caskets." Gobber says.

Hiccup had just broken through the Plaza as he finds Alvin in front of the blacksmith's shop. "Father!"

Alvin turns and sees Hiccup. "Ah, I trust you had better luck?" he asks seeing the dirt smears.

"Too good of luck." Hiccup snarls. "Father, we need to get to the arena." Hiccup says and Alvin's lips curl into a vicious grimace.

Snotlout and the twins had just picked the lock of the Stormfly's cage as the twins mount Barf and Belch.

"Okay, that should do it. Now all we have to do is . . . Duck!" Snotlout screams as an arrow comes straight for his helmet.

He ducks down slamming into the ground the twins look around baffled, but their distraction caused them to get their dragon roped by the neck. The Outcasts men yank and send the twins flying. They crash into two muscular Outcasts men who grip their arms in a viselike clutch.

Hiccup and Alvin fly in on the Changewing and Hiccup jumps off with an arrow ready. He points it to the dragons. "Get back! All of you!" he orders.

The dragons cry in fear and a high-pitched screeching catches everyone's attention. Toothless flies in through the open gate and lands at Hiccup's side. He roars and snarls and the dragons all back up.

"Well done Hadrian." Alvin says. "I knew I could count on you." Hiccup turns back to the dragon, his fingers all but decided to release the arrow. "Go on."Alvin encourages. Finish them off."

_No!_ his insides scream. _This is wrong! What about Astrid and the others? They'll be crushed!_

"They had their chance." Hiccup says, swallowing the voice that somehow vocalizes within him. Thankfully no one heard him.

Hiccup squints his eyes, steadying his vision. His fingers red and raw from the pressure of the string. The dragons whine and cry in fear as the point of the arrow shifts from one to the either.

"Hiccup no!" Tuffnut begs. He looks back, but the soldier covers his mouth.

Hiccup turns back and the point of the arrow shifts to the Deadly Nadder, and she steps back and shifts from side to side. Fear swimming in her eyes, the same fear that Hiccup ahs so often seen in his prey.

But at the last minute, a voice rings out. "Hiccup stop!" It causes his aim to shift and the arrow misses Stormfly and sticks to the wooden bars of the cage.

Everyone turns to find Astrid and the others rushing into the arena. As Hiccup's aiming another arrow, he's suddenly slammed form the side by Stormfly's tail. He's slammed against the brick wall and sent sliding down the wall.

Gobber frees the Zippleback and twins. Once freed, the twins mount and fly off. Soon, Gobber and Alvin are sparring it out.

Toothless jumps on Stormfly's back and begins to claw.

"Toothless no!" Astrid cries, and suddenly he's blown off by a loud echo. Astrid looks to see Stoick and Tornado flying in.

Hiccup looks to Toothless, then Stoick. "No!" He screams.

He readies an arrow and fires at Tornado. Tornado dodges, but it throws him off balance. As Hiccup aims another, Astrid intervenes by slamming the back of her hand against the edge of the bow, sending the arrow flying in another direction.

"I'm sorry Hiccup!" she says before she uses her axe to knock the sword out of her hand and into her own. She lowers her axe, but points the sword toward Hiccup.

Hiccup manages to prop himself on his elbows as Stormfly blocks the other dragons and Vikings from view.

"I can't believe I actually trusted you." Hiccup spits to her.

"Hiccup, it's not what it looks like. . ." Astrid tries to convince him.

"I set you free, and you go and attack m family!" He scowls at her, the rage so strong Astrid takes a step back.

"Look, let's just talk." She says.

"No talk." He says holding up a hand to stop her. "Just do what you have to do."

Astrid stops and stares at the sword in her hand. "Hiccup, I can't." he cringes at the name. "I wish you could understand."

Hiccup's face softens for a moment, and his voice suddenly contains the gentleness she recognized. "Wow. I guess you're really. . . Weak!"

He spins and kicks her feet out from underneath her. The sword releasing from her hand, he jumps up and snatches it. Stormfly turns and receives a slash to the middle of her nose.

"No!" Astrid screams.

Hiccup steps close to her. "You're fast girl, but I'm just a little bit faster."

He raises his sword, but as he's about to swing, Hookfang and Snotlout swoop in and pick her up as the sword slices into the stone. Tornado and Meatlug air lift Stormfly.

"No!" Hiccup screams as he watches the dragons escape.

Once they're out of fire range for crossbows, Stoick orders to the twins. "Give us a firewall."

Barf breathes the gas and Hookfang slams the gate shut as the Outcasts try to flee the arena. The smoke floods in and fills every crack. Stoick and Astrid fly closer in on Tornado and see Hiccup covering his mouth with the collar of his sleeve, but it won't matter. He'll pass out soon.

Hiccup manages to see them through the smoke. He snarls and gives them the most terrifying death glare. Astrid mouths I'm sorry, but it only makes things worse. Hiccup chucks his sword in their direction as his last act of defiance as he passes out from the smoke.

It scratches against Tornado's stomach, but he stays level as they watch Hiccup fall to his knees and collapse.


	16. Chapter 15

Unlike their places in the cave-like prison, Hiccup was placed in the jail in the village. Hiccup was still a little groggy from the sickly green Zippleback smoke, so it was easier to carry him to the jail. Alvin and the others were taken to the prison where Stoick and the men were held. Hiccup was coming to his senses, so they had to make it quick.

Bucket held him with the upmost caution, slowly walking as to not disturb him. But Hiccup was still dangerous even in his dazed state. Even worse, he was unpredictable. He began to moan in pain as they entered the jail.

Astrid ushered Bucket to the cell on the left in the middle of the aisle. She held the door open as Bucket walked in and placed Hiccup on the wooden floor. He would've placed him on the bed, but Hiccup's eyes were already fluttering open.

"Easy Bucket," she says in a calm voice. Scared Hiccup will startle like an animal at sudden noise.

As Bucket slid his fingers out from under Hiccup, he moved with the caution one would use when relocating a sleeping snake. As he backed up, Hiccup was already conscious enough to roll to his side and push himself to his hands and knees. His eyes scanned the room. It was still foggy, and Bucket had just made out out of the cell when his eyes laid on them.

His lips curled into a scowl, but as he reached for a weapon, nothing was there. He looked to Astrid and launched to her, but she slammed the cell door and jumped back in time as Hiccup's murderous hands reached through the squares with the intent to strangle her throat.

He was screaming. His common sense still hadn't activated, only animal impulses. He would scream then cough as a result from the gas. Astrid had to cover her ears and run out of the jail, not even sparing Hiccup a glance. His screams were raw and agonized, filled with rage and loathe.

Astrid only stopped when she slammed into Gobber's muscle packed body. She would've stumbled back, but he caught her in time. When her breathe finally caught to her, she was breathing heavy and heaved over as she tried to fill her lungs with the air that seemed deprived of oxygen.

"I take it he's not happy?" Gobber asks, but the humor was so little it only mad her feel worse.

"He hates me." she says, her voice catching on the end. Her eyes blurred as tears stung her eyes. She's trembling. She stares at Gobber with wounded eyes.

Gobber was surprised. Tears slid down her face, chasing trials of heat between the icy pellets of sweat still materializing on her rose cheeks. He'd never seen Astrid cry before.

Not when she was young girl training with a man's weapons, getting injured more often than not. Not when she became a budding woman, fighting in the arena for the honor of killing a dragon.

Any emotion Gobber felt sinks beneath sudden, sharp ache, and he wishes he knew how to talk with her. But he can't. Bucket comes up later, even more breathless than Astrid. So he only places a hand her shoulder and leads her away from the prison.

As they make their way to the Square, Mulch had just finished loading a wheelbarrow with sacks of flour and grain. The Vikings that were kept imprisoned were released and replaced with any Outcast that inhabited the island.

But even with Berk back under Stoick's rule, it did not feel like a proper victory to anyone.

As long as Hiccup was under Alvin's control, they were still far from victory. They may have won a battle, but the war was not over.

"Ah, Bucket. There ya' are. Help me with theses sacks please?" he asks.

"Sure thing Mulch." Bucket says as he helps finish loading the last ten sacks of grain.

Mulch then walks up to Gobber and Astrid. "How is he?" he asks.

Astrid looks away and doesn't reply. Gobber chimes in. "He's still pretty angry, but he'll come around once we figure out how to train that Changewing." He says.

"Well that might be a bit tricky, Gobber." Mulch says. "Both of them are as stubborn as a bull. If we can't get the _true_ information out of Alvin, then we'll have to work on the Changewing, but he won't listen to anyone else but Alvin."

"And it's all in a vicious circle." Gobber finishes.

"Well we have to try." Astrid interjects, and both men nod their heads.

"Why don't you go to the Great Hall and join the meeting?" Gobber suggests.

"You're not going?" Astrid asks.

"No, I need to restock the weapons. But fill me in later." He says with a hopeful smile.

Astrid returns the smile and heads off to the hall.

Meanwhile, back at the prison, Hiccup had returned to full consciousness and had just taken in his surroundings. Wood walls and floors all around him. No windows in his cell, a simple hay stack lays on its side with a fleecy blanket draped over it for a bed. A small square in the middle of the door with a metal shelf for food to be served.

Hiccup pushes himself to his feet and walks to the front of the cell. He rests his hands on the meal bars as he tries to look at the prison. He turns and angles his head to peer around. There were other cells all bordering the walls, but it seemed like Hiccup was in the entire jail.

_They must be in the prison_ Hiccup concludes, referring to his father and the others.

He can't speak past the anger flooding him as he remembers the reason, or reasons why he was even in here. The image of the Vikings attacking and taking down his father after he had saved them fills his head, and he plows his fist into the wall of his wooden cell.

Hiccup's rewarded with multiple pin-like splinters in his knuckles. A small crater the size of his fist sinks into the wall with small fissures snaking out from the center.

Someone out if his peripherals jumps and gives him a sidelong look. They think they know how he works? The whole time, Hiccup's been holding back. They have no idea the kind of things he's capable of when backed into a corner.

But Hiccup does, and punching a wall is the best and only option available for him unless he plans to do something far more destructive with his anger. Like draw a sword against Stoick.

"Feel better?" a voice asks, and Hiccup punches the wall again just to keep from letting his anger loose on them. Another crater.

He turns to find the husky kid, Fishlegs. His anger somewhat decreases. He's as harmless and as pathetic as it can get. And while he may have chucked stones at Hiccup, he was still a coward, and Hiccup still had power over him.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asks in a bitter tone.

"I, brought you lunch." Fishlegs struggles to get out as Hiccup shuffles his hands to rid them of the little stingers in his knuckles.

Hiccup couldn't help but coldly chuckle. Even when he's weaponless, a little sick from the Zippleback gas, and behind metal bars, he still intimidated Fishlegs with a great grip of fear.

He turns his head to look at the tray of food laden for him. Hiccup approaches the front of the cell to get a better look, but his movements caused Fishlegs to stumble back. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He takes his hands off of the bars, puts them in the air, and takes steps back until he's at the very back of his cell. Giving Fishlegs permission to approach the cell and lay the food. Hiccup doesn't even bother trying to plan a sudden escape. The distance between them would allow Fishlegs to close the door and lock it before Hiccup could even grab and yank a handful of hair out of Fishlegs head.

But that's what Fishlegs wanted, and that's the only way he would deliver the food. And Hiccup's sudden hunger overpowered his drive to break out. Besides, you can't plan an escape on an empty stomach. For now, however long it took, he would fill up on food and water, rebuild his strength so that he would become a one man army, break his father and men free and reclaim Berk.

But these kids were far too annoying. So the moment they reclaim the village, they'll be executed immediately.

Hiccup rests his hands behind his head as Fishlegs places the tray on the metal shelf in the square and pushes it far enough in so that he wouldn't have to even come close to Hiccup once he steps back. Then he scurries back so his back is pressed against the door of another cell and says, "Okay."

By now, Hiccup was leaning against the wall, arms folded and ankles crossed just wanting to eat. He sighs and approaches the front of the cell. He takes the tray and sits on the floor cross-legged and places the tray on his thighs.

He had to admit it was a, generous meal. A bowl of beef stew, a side of freshly chopped salmon and another plate of a cored apple. Hiccup's eyebrows rise in surprise. But he doesn't question the meal. He finds a spoon next to the stew and begins to eat.

As he's eating, it takes until he's halfway done with the stew to realize Fishlegs hasn't left. He now sits on a stool in front of Hiccup's cell. Casually sitting there, watching him. A nervous smile on his lips.

When Hiccup stares at him, he nervously looks around the room, like he'll find something interesting.

Awkward.

"What?" Hiccup asks as he finishes the final spoonful of stew.

Fishlegs blinks a few times in surprise and just smiles awkwardly, "Nothing."

Hiccup sighs in annoyance as he moves to his salmon. It was tender enough that he could break it with the tip of his spoon.

He scooped up a small serving and fed himself. The grease of the fish waved over his tongue and tingled his taste buds. There was the slightest hint of parsley and lemon. Not sour, but flavorful.

By now he was completely oblivious to Fishlegs' presence. He only enjoyed the meal. As he moved onto the cored apple, there was a small _kink_ in front of him, and Fishlegs has placed water on the metal shelf.

Hiccup doesn't even question it. He simply puts the tray aside and takes the water. He takes a few gulps to wash down the fish and resumes to his meal. The apples seemed fresh, sweet with the right addition of juice.

"Is it good?" Fishlegs suddenly asks. Hiccup looks up to him in surprise and with a look that made Fishlegs regret his question.

"Fine." Hiccup says after swallowing the second to last apple.

"You like it?" Fishlegs asks.

Hiccup looks to him again, eyebrows raised but arced in annoyance and curiosity. "I guess."

"Well you should." Fishlegs says. "It was your favorite meal to eat on Berk."

Hiccup nearly chokes on the last apple core. He coughs a couple times before he swallow. "What?"

"That was your favorite meal to eat. You loved Beef Stew with Salmon." He says.

"It's good, but it's not my favorite." Hiccup protests.

"Yes, it was. A lot of things were your favorite before you became . . . this." Fishlegs says gesturing a finger toward Hiccup.

"Became what? A warrior?" Hiccup argues.

"A killer." Fishlegs declares. "Hiccup, you weren't like this before. You cared, you had a heart!" Fishlegs is shouting now. A desperate plea in his eyes.

Hiccup only shook his head when Fishlegs called him Hiccup.

"Yeah well that wannabee no longer exists. He never did!" Hiccup's argues suddenly infuriated. "I won't be held down by who I used to be. He's nothing to me." Hiccup bites the words to keep from spitting them at Fishlegs. "I won't be held down by who I was." He says, staring straight into Fishlegs' eyes.

Fishlegs' eyes had the bluish gray color of a blade, the same polished shine, and as he peered at Hiccup, Hiccup felt a strange sharpness, almost painful, a cutting sensation, as if Fishlegs' gaze were somehow slicing him open.

"Who you were was fine. People actually prefer that side of you now that they've seen what you've become." Fishlegs says. His tone filled with wisdom beyond his years.

Hiccup was silent. He didn't want to believe what Fishlegs was saying, but at the same time, it felt like a part of him was trying so hard to remember. Digging down into the abandoned wells in his heart for something that could prove what Fishlegs was saying.

It felt like it was there, just unseen. But the deeper he dug, the more unraveled he became.

"I want to ask you something," Hiccup finally said.

Fishlegs was startled by the abruption of that statement. It didn't help that his focus remained forward toward the wooden wall. It gave him a plummeting feeling inside.

"Yeah?" he said. He tried to ignore the flood of internal feelings that assaulted him.

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sighing. "First, you will never ever tell anyone that I told you this. Understood?" He ordered with a strict tone, a rigid finger pointing toward him.

Fishlegs nodded, while at the same time racked his brain to prepare for whatever Hiccup was about to ask. Hiccup lowered his finger.

"But," he swallowed thickly. "a part of me wants to remember everything that you've been telling me. I want to remember that good life that I didn't even know I had. I don't know what it is, but lately, I've been, lost. I don't know what to believe and I don't even know where I belong." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs was suddenly fighting the urge to cry. Hiccup was _actually _opening up. He was _actually _talking to Fishlegs. Doing his best to suppress his grin, he bit his bottom lip. He's careful about his next question, making sure he doesn't to anything that could possibly send Hiccup back to the dark, gaping hole that is his own world.

"I thought you said that your loyalties belong to the Outcasts." He carefully says.

"I thought I did, but, something's just not right." Hiccup says. "It's like. . ." he trails off.

"What?" Fishlegs urges on.

Hiccup shakes his head and softly chuckles with a grin that was all but happy. More like, sadness. "Nevermind it's stupid."

"No! No tell me!" Fishlegs says, standing up from his seat and walking closer to the cell.

"No, no . . ."

"Come on, tell me!" Fishlegs begs.

Hiccup turns to him and his eyes have grown warmer. The emerald green of his eyes returning, and spilling out into the cold jaded Fishlegs has gotten used to.

"Fine." Hiccup shifts his seat so he's facing Fishlegs, giving him his full attention.

_What am I doing?_

"I-it's like there's this other person inside me." he says. "And, sometimes, I hear his voice. It comes out of nowhere, and I don't know what to do."

Fishlegs leans closer, fully intrigued by his story.

"It's like he's my conscious, which is weird since I don't normally have one. But, he tells me to do the opposite of what I've always known to do."

"You're not scared of it are you?" Fishlegs asks, but not in a mocking tone.

"Maybe." Hiccup replies instantly without hesitation.

Fishlegs is surprised. He'd expect Hiccup to hesitate and go silent to confirm his answer, but the fact that he bluntly answered only made Fishlegs flood with joy.

"Well, maybe that's the person who was part of your old life." Fishlegs says, and this catches Hiccup's attention. "Maybe he's trying to break free." Fishlegs emphasized, remembering Astrid's conversation with Stoick.

"How do I stop him?" Hiccup asks.

"Don't." Fishlegs answers. "Let him out. It'll be better for you. And I, we, can help you."

"You'd do that?" Hiccup asks, leaning closer.

"Of course, we're friends. And that's what friends do." Fishlegs says.

"We were friends?" Hiccup asks. A small grin of amusement adorning his lips.

"Of course! We bonded over our passion for dragons!" Fishlegs says while placing one hand over his heart and the other pointing a knowledgeable finger to the sky. Like he was giving a speech, but he was smiling, and Fishlegs could feel him being himself, instead of hiding behind a wall of fear whenever he looked at Hiccup.

And Hiccup laughed. It wasn't cold and mocking like it normally was. It was meaningful and real. Filled with happiness. The same happiness Fishlegs always sees in Hiccup. And even after, a smile stayed on his lips.

This was amazing progress.

Fishlegs could just see Hiccup's impenetrable walls come crumbling down. Hiccup leaned back on his hands in a relaxed position.

He chuckled again before speaking. "This is ridiculous."

"No it's not." Fishlegs says. "Hiccup," he suddenly pauses, worried he'll close up since he kept calling him that, but Hiccup only turned his head up in reply. Not even the slightest anger on his face. "This is the side of you that everyone wants to see again. The _real_ Hiccup. And a newsflash, Alvin's not your father."

Hiccup's eyebrows suddenly narrow in anger. Oops, Fishlegs just took one step too soon. "What?" Hiccup snarls.

Fishlegs suddenly withdrawls. "Nothing, nothing."

And there they were again, right back at the beginning. The way everything started. Awkward and guarded.

"I'm sorry." Fishlegs apologizes. "But, it's the truth."

Hiccup's silent. His shoulders drop and he slightly shakes his head, lips pursed tight into a straight line. And Fishlegs' feeling as if he's just caused Hiccup to close off, but he's relieved when he speaks again. "I don't want to believe that."

Fishlegs was about to reply when suddenly the jail door swings open, startling them both, and Hiccup scurries to the very back of his cell. In walks Stoick with Gobber waiting outside.

"Fishlegs, your needed at the arena." He informs.

"Uh okay, I'll be there in a minute." He says.

"It's immediate, Fishlegs." Stoick orders.

Fishlegs exchanges a quick glance to Hiccup who was only staring at Stoick with those stone cold jaded eyes. A glare so filled with loathe and hatred. If looks could kill, Stoick would be dead three times over.

Hopefully Stoick could catch a hint. "Uh, I'll be there shortly, I was in the middle of something important."

"I know, but this is more important." Stoick says, and without waiting for a reply, he grabs Fishlegs by the back of his shirt and lifts the husky kid effortlessly.

Fishlegs it fighting, trying to explain why he must stay and miss the meeting, but Stoick only dragged him out, not even listening to him. His mind somewhere else.

_How could that man possibly by my father? _Hiccup asked.

But immediately, another memory flashed its way into his mind.

"_Okay but I hit a Night Fury."_ He said.

Then there was a sharp jerk on his shoulder and Stoick was dragging him away from the crowd of Vikings gathered in the Square. He was explaining to him about how he hit it and where it landed.

"_Just off Raven Point_."

Fishlegs, still reasoning with Stoick, managed to catch one final look at Hiccup as he held his head and steadied himself in his cell, before he was dragged through the threshold, and the jail door slams shut.


	17. Chapter 16

After arguing with Fishlegs for why he dragged him out before he got the chance to help Hiccup further, he settled down and agreed to meet at the arena. Alvin was going to be brought out and interrogated to controlling his Changewing to releasing Hiccup. It wasn't going to be easy, but no one was afraid to take drastic measures if it meant getting Alvin to crack.

The dragons had been caged when the Vikings released their dragons. All but the Whispering Death. Not that it had been seen during the battles, but word said that Alvin was in possession of one. Precautions have been taken.

Mildew has been jailed as well, word had gotten that he was part of the invasion. Dagur had been released, but was not sent back to Beserker Island.

He had requested to stay, given the new information, his desire of revenge upon Hiccup had ceased. And now he only wishes to help Stoick and his fellow Vikings return to the boy to his proper self.

As Astrid and the others flew in on their dragons, they could see Alvin and Savage chained together in the arena. They landed outside of the arena, given the occupied space of dragons and followed Gobber and Stoick inside.

As they passed the wall of weapons, Astrid had to resist the temptation to snatch a bludgeon. If things somehow went wrong, she had Stormfly a short run away. The kids stayed behind Gobber as Stoick walked ahead and up to Alvin.

Dagur was off to the side, cradling a duel-bladed axe in his first. He had requested his men be sent over to help contain Alvin and the Outcasts if things were to get out of hand. Stoick sent Astrid and the twins to help and the men arrived an hour later.

Toothless has been contained in the arena as well with the other dragons. Everyone hated the idea, but until they knew for sure that he was safe, they had no choice.

He stopped in front of the two men. Neither said a word. To everyone's surprise, Alvin was the first to talk. "I must give you credit, Stoick. I honestly thought we had you in the bag, but it appears you have outsmarted us."

"I'm not here for compliments, Alvin." Stoick snaps.

"Oh? Well that's a shame." Alvin retorts.

"You know what I want. My son." Stoick demanded.

"Well you can have him Stoick, but the boy won't come willingly." Alvin said with an amused smile.

Stoick, low on his patience already, lunged forward and grabbed Alvin, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and yanking him forward. "I want my son back Alvin. And you will command the Changewing to give him up." he says through grit teeth.

"How are you so sure I'm behind all this?" Alvin teases.

"Well," Gobber interjects. "Either Hiccup's holding the world's biggest grudge, or he's been hypnotized."

"And you will free him." Stoick orders.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Alvin spits. "The boy's proven more useful than my entire army. And he's certainly was never of any use to you."

"He was plenty useful. He helped changed the history of our tradition. And you don't know what it's like to have a child anyway. I doubt you can keep this up any longer. We've been carefully talking with Hiccup and he's beginning to doubt the idea that you are his father."

"I wouldn't be so sure. As long as I have that Changewing, nothing can stop me." Alvin says with a cruel smile.

"Well, it's either you, or your Changewing. We have ways of making you both talk."

Back at the jail, Hiccup sits on his hay stack bed, holding the side of his head as he tries to arrange the memories that flood his mind. It seemed some things were starting to piece together. The dragons, the battles, the Vikings. But something just wasn't right.

Hiccup's eyes blinked open as he heard the jail door open. He stands up and looks to see it's a short and stout Viking.

His right hand has been replaced by a hook and his left leg by a wooden stick. He wears a helmet with four horns on it. He has a fat blonde beard which spreads around his face. Mulch has a green shirt with scale mail armor on it. He also has striped, tan and red, pants.

He was a good-hearted Viking. Often partnered with that other Viking, Bucket.

_Mulch, was his name?_

"Dinner time!" he says in a chipper tone.

"Little early don't you think?" Hiccup replies as Mulch places the tray on the metal shelf.

"Well, everyone's pretty occupied at the moment, and I figured I've give you the best we have before the rush." Mulch says.

Hiccup couldn't help but give a small smile. "Thank." He says before taking the tray.

He takes a moment to hold his head.

"Everything okay?" Mulch asks as Hiccup sits on his hay-bed.

"I'm fine, it's just a little headache." He replies.

_Things seem to be getting better. He's talking, not glaring at me. This is great!_ Mulch thinks to himself.

"Why don't I get you something to help with that?" Mulch asks. "I know a great recopy of herbal tea to cure that right up."

Hiccup looks to him in surprise. "Uh, no that's okay. You don't have to." Hiccup denies.

"Oh, it's not a problem. I'll be right back." Mulch insists as he leaves the jail.

Hiccup simply shakes his head with a soft smile on his lips.

In the arena, several Beserker men, armed with spears, had gathered in a circle surrounding Alvin and Savage. "Now, you have one of two options, Alvin. Either tell me how to control the Changewing, or do it yourself."

"I don't really feel like doing either. What about that?" Alvin denies, spitting at Stoick's feet.

Dagur suddenly jumps from behind and Alvin's slammed in to the asphalt hard. Dagur snatches out his knife and slices an X on the back of Alvin's neck. Not that deep, so it felt more like a sting.

Alvin draws a sharp breath and curls his hands into fists. "Care to start talking?" Stoick mocks.

Alvin grunts before replying. "Not on your life."

On that note, Dagur stands up, grabs a good fistful of Alvin's hair, and yanks him up, his neck cracking, but not breaking. He brings the blade to Alvin's neck, slightly shaking at the memory of when Hiccup did the same to him, but he held his ground.

"Oh now that's not a good idea. If you kill me, the secrets gone forever." Alvin says.

"We still have your men, Alvin. We're getting that information one way or another." Stoick says coldly.

Hiccup could smell the scent of lemon and mint as Mulch came walking back into the jail with a cup of tea, steam drifting out of the cup. He places it on the shelf and slides it in.

"Careful, it's hot." He cautions.

Hiccup taps it with his fingertips before taking the cup. The heat felt good between his hands. Only then he realized his hands were freezing. He slowly brought the cup to his lips, tipped it back and was rewarded with warmth of the flavored water sliding down his throat.

The heat permeated his tonsils and when he breathed out, he could see his breath. The pain in his head ceased a little, and as Hiccup drank, it slowly went away until it felt like nothing more than a small pinch, like when you bump your head on something. When he finished, he felt warm and calm.

"Mmmm. Thanks Mulch." He says with a satisfied smile. He pushes the tray back out and takes a seat on the hay stack. He rubs his arms.

"You cold?" Mulch asks.

"Yeah, a little." Hiccup says.

"Here I'll go get you a blanket." Mulch says, and Hiccup doesn't protest.

As Mulch leaves, he could feel a tingly feeling germinate in his chest. He smiled at it as he placed his hand over his chest. His heart was beating quickly, but not rapid. Maybe remembering wasn't so bad if it meant remembering Mulch.

His kindness, something about it. It felt like, it didn't judge. He didn't judge. It felt like he'd do the same for anyone, Outcast or Viking. He'd still treat them with respect unless they gave him a reason not to.

Hiccup liked that. It made him feel, secure for reason unknown. But if he decided to go back, would he be welcomed? He slightly frowned if they didn't accept, him, but they seemed more than willing from what people told him. But he knew there's not enough waves in the ocean to wash away the sins he created. Not enough wind in the world to rip the nails out of the past.

Hiccup kept the thought close to his heart as he leaned back, his back pressed against the wood wall.

Alvin had just received two harsh blows to the face as Dagur punched him left and right. He fell to his knees and spit out two teeth drizzled in blood. A small trickle streaming down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Dagur said with a pleasant smile on his face.

While no one thought to look, Alvin made a secret hand signal to the Changewing, whom he knew was directly behind him. The dragon's head perked up and he glanced at Alvin's hands. Alvin repeated the signal, and softly, the dragon's eyes glow a soft sunflower yellow.

Hiccup had just finished the dessert of his dinner when suddenly, he dropped the plate and it crashed to the floor shattering into a million diamond shaped shards. He gripped his head, his nails digging into his temple as a white light blinded his vision.

He clenched his eyes shut, and he didn't know what happened, but somehow, he could see. But it wasn't him. He was seeing it through someone else, or something else. A familiar hissing sent chills down his spine.

_What's happening?_

The outside of the vision was blurred, but the middle was crystal clear. His vision made it look like he was in a cage, the cage of the arena. Hiccup was helpless as the sight moved upward until Alvin and the other Vikings were in view.

_Father?_

He watched as Dagur punched Alvin left and right. He gasped as he watched him fall to his side, then Dagur kicking him in the stomach. Alvin wheezed for air, and Stoick only stood there and watched. And Dagur was taking the upmost pleasure from it.

Someone said something and the vision turned to see a Beserker soldier walking toward the cage. It turns again and sees everyone staring. That's when is vanishes in a bright flash.

Hiccup's eyes pop open. His hand curled into a fist so tight, he could feel his tissues ripping apart. He gritted his teeth together, fury and rage overflowing his body. Fueling him to core with power and a hunger for the blood of Stoick. He now wanted to coat his hands, his clothes. His body mutilated and dead at his feet.

Anything that he said to anyone was easily discarded and burned within the fire of his passion for the death of Chief Stoick. A yawning pit of darkness blooms at his core, opening wide. The hope that flickered within him floats like ash into the darkness. His pity of the Vikings, the warmth of Fishlegs and Mulch, he burns it all and lets the darkness within him swallow_Here_it all.

Revenge takes energy.

The rage within him is viciously triumphant.

His eyes slowly suck away the beautiful emerald green until the cold jaded stare is all that's left. The color drains and Hiccup's heart becomes as hard as a stone. He can feel it in his chest as it becomes heavy.

_I knew it. _

The jail door opens and Mulch walks back in with a thick fleece blanket folded neatly in his hands. "Well Hiccup, here ya' go. It's made from the wool of the sheep. That'll keep you warm."

Mulch looks up and finds Hiccup at the back of his cell. Shrouded in the shadows. His back to him. "Hiccup, everything okay? You're not frozen are ya'?" he jokes.

_Probably_ Hiccup thinks. He's probably the coldest thing on the planet.

"Is everything okay?" Mulch repeats.

Hiccup lowers his shoulders, takes a deep breath and mimics the softness and gentleness he managed to interpret. He slowly turns and softens his voice. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just needed to walk around. Make sure I still have feeling."

Mulch managed to smile and chuckle a little bit. He placed the blanket on the shelf and hiccup took it and spread it across the hay stack.

"Hey Mulch," he starts, and Mulch stands there happy as can be. Hiccup felt like gagging. "Can you get Bucket for me?" he asks.

Mulch's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Bucket?"

"Yeah," Hiccup says, rubbing his arm as to appear innocent. "I kind of want to talk to him. I-if that's okay." He adds a stutter to appear more weak and nimble.

Mulch seems to buy it as he smiles broadly and agrees to go get Bucket. A vicious grin crawls across Hiccup's face as he begins to plot Stoick's demise.

Stoick and the men had just settled down the Changewing, and while Astrid and Gobber stood by the cage to keep watch on it, Dagur and Stoick continued with the interrogation.

Bucket stood outside with Spitelout and several other Vikings until Mulch came up and whispered to Bucket. Bucket smiled and was met by Mulch's excited one. Bucket immediately took off.

Stoick calls Mulch in. "What was that about?" he asks.

"Hiccup wants to see Bucket! He asked I go and get him." Mulch said overly excited. "I think he's coming around!"

Stoick turns to Alvin, and Alvin pretends to looks angered and outwitted. And while there was a hint of doubt in him, he tried to surpass a grin that threatened to give him away.

Hiccup paced the floor of his cell as he waited urgently for Bucket to arrive. He had managed to pull a bent nail free from the floorboard, and now conceals it in his hand. When he hears the jail door open, he collapses to the floor. He hears Bucket's voice, excited and eager. For a moment he feels a small sense of guilt, but the darkness of his heart swallows it easily.

When he hears Bucket's voice squeak, he knows he's spotted him. He hears the key enter the lock and the door screeches open. The vibration of Bucket's footsteps travel through the bones of his face.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Bucket cries. He feels Bucket's hands cup his head and the other on his shoulder as he's slowly turned toward Bucket.

Hiccup pretends to flutter his eyes open. He angles his head upward and sees Bucket's concerned eyes looking down upon him.

He does a convincing moan before he softly speaks. "Bucket?" he says softly. Bucket smiles broadly. "I've missed you." he says.

Bucket's eyes water and he brings Hiccup into a hug, Hiccup's chin resting in his shoulder. "Oh Hiccup! It's so good to have you back! I was so worried-"

Before Bucket could finish, Hiccup unfolds the nail form his hand and drives it into Bucket's sternum. He draws a sharp breath and gags for a moment. Hiccup pulls back with the most disturbing smile on his face.

He headbutts Bucket and yanks the nail free as Bucket falls back. Hiccup stands and lets the blood drip into a small puddle. Bucket gasps for clean non blood-polluted air as he holds his middle. Hiccup slams his foot onto Bucket's face and he's out cold.

"I was worried too Bucket." Hiccup says darkly. He reaches through the bloodstained clothing and pulls out a crimson key from Bucket's belt. "Worried you were too stupid to remember the key."

Hiccup twirls it and clasps it in his hand. He looks and sees the door wide open. He smiles and drops the nail. It sticks into the floorboard, just missing Bucket's middle finger. A small pool of blood had just begun to spread under Bucket. Hiccup lazily drapes the fleece blanket over him and locks the cell door. Once he's done, he breaks the key in half and lets it fall to the ground.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've got to save my father."

Hiccup then turns and sprints out the door and toward the village.


	18. Chapter 17

**~ Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the amazing review i've gotten! It really means a lot. Now I was recently asked to show a picture of Hiccup as Hadrian for the story, and i did! It's actually on Pinterst. Here's the link Hope you guys like it! Also I'll be keeping it as the cover for the Story for a while. Again let me know what you think. ;D Xxx**

** /pin/488851734522652996/**

* * *

The trees stretched up high and thin around him, gathered together like innumerable prison bars, all black, all dead.

Withered leaves littered the ground of the cobblestone pathway in which he ran. Beyond the houses, a backdrop of deep violet bled through like a glowing parchment sheet, casting everything into eerie outline.

He looked up. Above him, beyond the spider web mesh of tangled black limbs, there roiled a storm-purple sky. Light snow drifted down around him gently. Like a thin blanket of dust, it coated the village. It clung to the sides of the trees and collected in the bowl-like bodies of shriveled grayish-purple leaves.

He stumbled forward. The sound of his steps absorbed into the silence by the powder soft snow. He sped through the maze of houses, taking sudden twists and quick turns until the clearing vanished behind him, and every direction began to look familiar.

The houses rushed by him in a blur that made his head swim. It seemed impossible that he could be moving this fast.

As he rounded his way up and down mounting hills, his drive seemed to fuel him. He slowed his pace when the chain covering of the arena came into view. Hiccup came to rest at the top of the hill, estranged to find him not that short of breathe.

Hiccup lies down, his stomach seeping into the moistened grass of the hill. He brought forward a spyglass he snatched from the blacksmith's shop, along with his knife, a sheath of twelve arrows, a bow and his father's sword.

He peered through the spyglass and could see inside the arena. Apart from a bruise below his left eye, and dry blood at the corner of his mouth, he seemed untouched since he last saw him at the prison. Hiccup couldn't get any closer since he knew he'd be spotted the moment he walked up.

There were guards bordering all around the arena. Even is climbed down the chain link from above, the guards would see him. He looked through the spyglass and saw Toothless caged next to the Changewing. If Hiccup could just break the dragon free, he might stand a chance.

He looks down and sees a gathering of barrels at the end of the stoop. He silently leaps over the top of the hill and slides down the ramp. His feet sliding with a smooth and silent _swoosh_ thanks to the snow. He skids to a halt, not even disturbing the barrels.

He peers over them and sees the men trying to wedge the information out of Savage, whatever that information may be.

Peeking through the eyeglass again, he can see Stoick approaching Alvin. Hiccup grew rigid. He couldn't make out what exactly they were saying, but he got a fair idea. Stoick was trying to pry some, apparently valuable information from Alvin. But about what?

_I need to get closer_ Hiccup thought to himself.

He leaves his cover of barrels and weaves over closer to a nearby guard that was parallel to Stoick and Alvin. Hiccup scanned his perimeter. There were too many guards around. He's outnumbered and they had him by a few pounds. On top of that, it was only a matter of time until someone found Bucket and see Hiccup was gone.

He had to make it quick.

But something about their conversation made him analytical. He needed to get closer and listen in. Then he'll free his father. He creeps closer to a wheelbarrow staked with sacks of flour and barrels.

Hiccup pulls out a small blow-dart shooter and loads two small darts inside. The darts contained the serum he learned to make on Outcasts Island. Made from certain berries he can't remember, it subdues the enemy for thirty minutes.

He never really needed it before since he never went stealth that often. He liked to barge right into the action, but these circumstances were different. One wrong move and he could possibly kiss his father goodbye. Some genius actually made the darts into the shape of insects to avoid suspicion, Hiccup gives him credit.

He aims the dart at the neck of the first guard closest to him. He fires and it hits the side. The man twitches, catching the attention of the other, and the guard brings his hand to his neck before clamping them both together in a prayer pose.

"Ew, bug." He says.

Hiccup slyly smiles. He aims again at the second guard, for the arm. It'll take the serum to activate longer, but he could just knock him out before that. He fires. It finds its target. The man swats his arms and rubs it a couple times before returning to his post.

Hiccup eyes the men back and forth for a minute. Soon the guard he first shot begins to looks drowsy. He rubs his head and his eyelids droop. Hiccup rises up a bit from his hiding spot. The man is definitely feeling the serum. He watches as he turns to his fellow guard.

"I'm not feeling too well, mind if I go for a walk?" he asks.

The other guard nods and says something Hiccup can't quite make out, but the guard leaves his spear propped against a nearby barrel and walks casually toward Hiccup's location. Hiccup ducks down, and when he sees the man in front of him, he lunges forward.

Hiccup constricts his arm around the man's neck and clamps his hand over the man's mouth, pinching his nose. The man makes a spastic flail of his arms before settling. Hiccup removes his hand and drags the man behind the wheelbarrow and positions him to look like he fell asleep on the job.

He looks back and the second guard was already gone. Hiccup didn't see him pass by, and no one had stopped him so he wasn't spotted. Probably out for a bathroom break. Not what Hiccup expected, but he'll take it. And with the dart's serum soon to be activated, now was his chance.

He smoothly runs over to the gateway and slips in with ease. Looking like nothing more than a shadow. The second gate inside was shut and locked so Alvin wouldn't escape if he managed to break form his chain cuffs.

Hiccup crouches down into a squat and on his hands. He slowly prowls toward the gate, placing one foot in front, toe touching the stone gingerly, dedicated not to make even the slightest _tip_.

Sliding closer, he drops down closer to the ground, hovering no more than an inch above it. Peeking through the small square in the bottom left corner, he can see Alvin and Stoick and Gobber. The other Vikings were somewhere huddled in the back. Dragons nowhere in sight.

Hiccup kneeled down and listened in. The conversation was much clearer, but Alvin seemed completely oblivious of Hiccup's presence. Which was good, if Alvin noticed, he might blow Hiccup's cover. That and he still needed to time it before someone discovered Bucket.

"You will tell me how to control your dragon. Or else your life will be over." Stoick threatens. Hiccup let out a low, chilling growl.

"I told you already Stoick, killing me won't benefit either you or Hiccup." Alvin says

It's like a thousand pounds of flaming catapult boulders hit Hiccup right in the chest. He lost all his breath and clutched his heart. He brought his hand to his mouth to mask the chokes in his throat.

How could it be? His own father calling him a hiccup? It's like he tugged a string tied around his heart.

His rage diminished, but it still glowed raw and bright. The gaping hole of darkness shriveled slightly. He needed to intervene, soon. If he kept listening, he'd lose his resolve. He pictured Stoick allowing Dagur to punch and kick Alvin, and the rage brightened. He took a deep breath.

He slowly grabbed an axe hanging on two metal hooks and stuck it under the metal door. One simple jerk and the gate propped open wide enough for Hiccup to slip through. But the gates hinges were a new level of rusted, and that simple jerk echoed throughout the arena.

Hiccup folds his lips in and squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for someone to yank him by the collar. He cracks on eye open and sees no one coming. They probably just though it was the gate settling.

Before he goes any further, he loads an arrow in his bow and draws the string. He aims through a one of the squares and squints one eye. A perfect aiming point of Stoick's back. He was about to let the arrow go, when a sudden shrill cry scared him into lowering his bow.

"Stoick! Stoick!"

Hiccup recognized the voice. Mulch.

_Time's up_.

"What is it Mulch?" he asks.

While everyone's distracted, Hiccup starts to fiddle with the axe again to widen the opening of the gate. He worked fast.

"It's Bucket! I went to go see his progress with Hiccup. And I found him in a pool of his own blood!" Mulch cries. Hiccup bites his bottom lip.

"What?!" Stoick says.

"And Hiccup was gone! I managed to revive Bucket, but I don't know where Hiccup's gone!" Mulch says.

Hiccup bit down on the inside of his bottom lip, hard – hard enough to taste the copper sting of blood.

"We need to find Hiccup. We'll organize a search party. Gobber you and-"

Before Stoick could finish, an arrow barely missed his chest as it zipped past him and landed in the wooden outlining of Toothless' cage. Toothless looks over and roars.

"No need." Hiccup says, slipping out of the crack and onto his feet in a smooth graceful motion. "I decided to come and visit you." he teases.

He readies his bow and makes his way over to Alvin shouting. "Get back! That's m father!"

Everyone remains cautious, but Stoick says. "Hiccup, this man is deceiving you!"

But Hiccup refusing to listen, turns to Alvin. "Dad, are you hurt?" he asks.

"I'm managing." Alvin says trying to sound weak.

Stoick, infuriated has had enough. He shoves Hiccup aside as he's distracted and into a Beserker holding a javelin. He's got Hiccup by a couple inches, and his body feels like a wall as he slams into him.

He swings the javelin over Hiccup's head and slams it on his diaphragm. His baseball mitt hands gripping the weapon and pressing against Hiccup's sides, virtually locks him in palce. Hiccup's screaming hysterically as he thrashes, trying to slip out of the cage. The man doesn't budge.

Hiccup's screams are harsh bursts of sound. Raw, agonized wails that flay the air with their fury.

_I can't let them take him, I won't_.

As Stoick approaches Alvin, Alvin only smiles and says. "I wouldn't mess with my boy, Stoick."

Suddenly, Hiccup grabs the middle of the javelin that and thrusts the man forward over him, then spins whipping the end of it against the hand of another Viking holding a sword. The weapon whirls in the air with a metallic whoosh and Hiccup catches it by the handle.

He blocks Stoick's fatal blow to Alvin and Stoick stares in shock. "Hiccup!?"

But before he could go on, Hiccup thrusts his sword off and pars before swinging the blade at Stoick's ankle, knocking him to his back.

As Stoick lands with an _oof_, Hiccup sternly says, "I will not let you kill my father!"

Before anyone could say anything, Hiccup chucks six daggers in a beeline for the group of Vikings. As they all dodged, Hiccup rushed toward Toothless' cage, but not before he slammed the blade of the sword into Stoick's fur cape, binding him to the ground.

Stoick looks to Alvin who now let's his smile show and widen.

The men are starting to flood into the arena. Hiccup's spinning the sword in dizzying circles. Plowing through the men as they swarm him. They block, parry and break apart.

He fights like a man possessed – swinging, thrusting, and attacking with terrifying speed and force, disarming and disabling every opponent who comes at him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick screams, but he can't hear him over the roar of the dragons as they watch the fight.

Stoick manages to remove the sword and quickly pushes to his feet. He watches as Hiccup tries to fight off Gobber and Astrid. He eases forward toward the boy, and tries to calm Hiccup.

Hiccup chucks the sword at one man knocking his weapon out of his hands. Then swooping in and sucker punches him left and right until he's to the ground. Suddenly he's body slammed from the side and sent sailing across the ground, skipping like a stone on a water's surface.

Then Dagur comes close and Hiccup slides his hand into his sheath, and pulls his knife free. Dagur whirls out of the way, knocking the Hiccup's feet out from under him and aims the blade of his sword out. Hiccup windmills up, spinning the blade of his knife out.

Dagur rushes to Hiccup, and Hiccup blocks the thrust off Dagur's sword, push off and slash Dagur's cheek. Then Hiccup spins the blade and whirls his back to Dagur. Placing Dagur's wrist on the handle of his knife, placing his heel in front of Dagur's, and using his own momentum, Hiccup vaults him over and Dagur lands a few feet away from him on his back.

"Hiccup!" Stoick calls, and when Hiccup turns he cries. "Stop!"

Hiccup whirls around and chucks a dagger at the lever that lifts Toothless' cage. The dagger slams into the lever knocking it back and allowing the gate to rise. It then ricochets off and sticks into the concrete.

"Oh no!" he heard Astrid cry, and he automatically whirls and chucks three bolas at them.

One snatches Astrid and Gobber, one for Fishlegs alone, and one for the twins and Snotlout. Then as Stoick tries to quickly think of who he should save first, Hiccup slams into him knocking every wisp of air out of his lungs. Stoick is sent sprawling onto the asphalt and once again, Hiccup drives a sword into both ends of Stoick's fur cape, securing him in place. He aims his sword as Stoick's heart.

"Don't. Move." He says before he turns and walks over to Alvin.

"Excellent work ma boy!" Alvin says. Hiccup turns and glares at him, but Alvin didn't seem to notice. Or he just didn't care. "Now, just free me from these chains and we'll conquer this island together!"

Alvin seemed so fine with everything, it made Hiccup cruelly chuckle.

"Come on boy. Cut me free." Alvin says, growing weary.

Hiccup taps the blade of his sword on his palm, staring blankly ahead, avoiding Alvin's

"Hadrian . . ." Alvin says, his tone growing more ferocious.

"Not yet." Hiccup declares, the swinging his blade so that the tips it just scratching Alvin's nose. "We need to talk."

Toothless doesn't free any other dragons, but instead stands at Hiccup's side. Hiccup looks and sees Stoick as he pushes to his feet, armed with a sword.

"What are you talking about boy?" Alvin says, his tone cautious and even annoyed.

"I'm talking about the fact that you called me a hiccup!" He shouts, slowly turning his head t face Alvin. For once, Alvin's silent.

"Yeah, I overheard!" Hiccup shouts. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

Stoick tries to wedge the swords free, but even for a boy like Hiccup, they're stuck pretty good. While he tries to free himself, he listens to Hiccup argue with Alvin.

"How could you, you of all people call me a hiccup?! How?! I practically handed you the throne to Berk, and I tried to convince myself that they were wrong!" Hiccup shouts as he whips his sword back and forth through the air. As if he can slice into them and draw blood. "But then _you_ go and say the very name I've been trying _so_ hard to deny!"

"I, I can explain, Hadrian." Alvin stutters.

"I'm sure you can!" Hiccup replies. "I can't even believe you!" Hiccup screams, clearly angrier beyond his breaking point.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Gobber chimes in.

"Shut up!" Hiccup screams, and Gobber goes silent instantly.

Hiccup looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Stoick free the last sword, and then slowly rise to his feet. Hiccup readies himself and raises his word above his head.

"Easy Hiccup. I just want to talk." He says calmly. Hiccup's already man enough, the last thing he needs if having Hiccup go into a rampage.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Hiccup argues.

"Please try to understand. I can help you. I know you. Alvin doesn't. You're my son, and I'm willing to help you, if you let me." Stoick says, and Hiccup seems to be listening, but the glare on his face only convinces Stoick he's trying to find the proper place to stab him.

The grip on Hiccup's sword tightened. His lips pressed into a tight straight line. He never looked more furious. But something in him calmed enough to speak in a level tone. "I, have tried to escape this hell. But I can't." he says.

Stoick looks at his son as his eyes, even when squeezed shut, produce tears. And then, he falls apart. He opened his mouth to say something, but busted into tears.

He drops his sword and falls to his knees.

"I've tried Dad! I've tried, but I'm still caged inside!" Hiccup pleas.

Stoick looks to his son, and the emerald green has flooded his eyes! He was back, but Stoick knew it wouldn't be for long.

"I need your help Dad! I can't control myself!" then Hiccup yelps in pain and gabs his head between his hands, his eyes open and they're a cold jaded green.

"So what if you can see my darkest side?! No one will ever change this animal I have become!" His voice dark.

"But Hiccup, it's not the real you!" Astrid cries.

"Or maybe," Stoick interjects. "You just need someone to help you tame it. And I can help you."

"I can't escape myself. So many times I've lied. And there's still rage inside." Hiccup says.

His tone, it was something of anther world. Dark, cruel, unforgiving. Lost faith in anything and everyone that could possibly care about him.

"Hiccup, son. Please." Stoick says, extending a hand.

Hiccup backs away. "No." he says. "I'm no longer a son. No longer a friend. I'm purely a weapon, now."

Hiccup's were so jade green, there was a gleam inside of them. Not a trace left. Hiccup raises his sword and stalks toward Stoick.

"Hiccup no!" Astrid cries.

But Hiccup wasn't the attacker. As Stoick was ready engage in battle, Toothless suddenly tackles him, they roll back and Toothless soon has him pinned under him the same way he did in the arena a year ago.

Stoick tries to toss him off, but Toothless has him pinned. Hiccup walks up. "I am not your son." he says. "You're not my father."

And a stab of pain shocks Stoick through his chest.

"Finish him off, beast." Hiccup orders. Then he merely walks away to finish Alvin.

Stoick still had one shot left. There was still one thing that could possibly save his son. He digs into his pockets and pulls out the object in time.

"Hiccup!" Stoick calls as he tosses the object without time to think if he managed to aim at Hiccup.

Hiccup miraculously turns and catches the thing in time. Stoick tries to talk over Toothless' roaring and attempts at trying pin his hands down.

"Dig deep Hiccup! Deep into your mind. You are my son!" he says.

Hiccup growls and chokes the object. "Will you get it through your fucking head old man?! I am not your-!"

Hiccup was about to chuck the item back at him, but something stopped him. He looked to it, and everything stopped. A million strings of barbed wire yanked at his heart. As he brought the object down and cradled it in his hands, he felt the barbed wire pull tighter.

"Wait," he whispers, but when he notices Toothless didn't hear him, he says it louder. "Wait!"

And Toothless stops. He looks to Hiccup confused.

In Hiccup's hands, he held an old Deadly Nadder stuffed animal. Gobber and Astrid try to get a better look at it and see it. Gobber's amazed and astonished at how and when Stoick managed to get it.

Hiccup's finger traced along the stitches, the fabric surface of the animal, and the button eyes. His name was stitched on one side. There were small singe marks here and there, but it still maintained its shape well.

"I remember this." He whimpers. "It was made for me by . . ."

Hiccup pauses, choking on a sob, but forces himself to say it. "by my mother."

"Yes." Stoick adds. Now that Toothless was off, he could talk more calmly. "Your mother Valhallarama. Your mother . . . and my wife."

"Daddy?" Hiccup whimpers.

It's like a bolt of lightning shoots through Hiccup's entire body. A simple and quick flash, but with it, everything seemed to pour into his mind. As if he had been asleep in a deep and dark slumber. He began to feel like himself, fitted in his own skin.

And suddenly he and Toothless both jump and flinch back. Toothless scrambles off of Stoick as he and Hiccup both experience the flood of memories that invaded their minds. Like a door or wall had suppressed them for oh so long, and now they've broken free and nothing can stop them.

His eyes faded and shifted as they morphed between a warm emerald and faded jade. Finally, the worse was over and Hiccup and Toothless could stand firmly. Hiccup blinks his eyes a couple times before they full opened.

Pure Green.

"No!" Alvin screeches. "Stop him!"

The Changewing's eyes glow, but the Nadder toy was the clincher. Hiccup screamed and held his head. He walked in circles, jerking left and right as he tried to fight it.

Gobber takes advantage and uses his hook hadn to slice the rope off him and Astrid. He moves to Fishlegs and Snotlout and the twins. Once everyone's free, they hustle over to Stoick.

"Hiccup!" Stoick calls and manages to catch his attention. "Fight it! You're strong! You can do it!"

"Dad," he pleas. Then he screams in pain again, falling to his knees. Toothless whimpering ad whining falls to the ground unconscious.

"I won't let you go boy!" Alvin demands, as if speaking through the Changewing.

Hiccup's slumps forward, nails dig into the asphalt. Their battle seemed to somehow affect the world around them. Suddenly, everything vibrates. Stones rumble, the air ripples and thins out, a faint ringing in everyone's ear.

"What's happening?!" Astrid cries.

Hiccup releases one last scream, one that stuns him and the Changewing. Hiccup falls forward, managing to catch himself. Palms pressed to the ground, on his knees, back curved in and his hair falling forward.

Everything stills for the moment.

"Hiccup!" Stoick calls.

Suddenly, Hiccup's head jerks up, eyes open and they glow an eerie blue light. Everyone stood amazed. Hiccup's hair floated, levitated, and swayed back and forth as if assisted by an invisible wind.

Movements so graceful and haunting, it held everyone in place. Even if they were scared, something made them want to stare.

Everyone stepped back as he rose to his feet. Alvin, Savage and all their dragons were horrified.

"You. Can't. Control me. ANYMORE!" he screams. His voice hollow, like it was echoing from the inside of a cave.

Hiccup jerks his head back and lets out a high-pitched and unworldly screech that sent goosebumps crawling across everyone's skin. The earth vibrated, the sky darkened and the Changewing screeched a horrifying shrill.

Then a shockwave rippled broadcasted form Hiccup, through the air and even rattled the sky. Like a power surge. Thunder rumbled for that brief moment. Alvin and Savage were sent flying back and slamming into the wall of the arena. The slam indented them into the stone, then letting them fall like bumps of a log.

Then the Changewing falls to the ground, dead.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called.

Hiccup fell to his hands and knees. He grunts and struggles to hold his own weight. His eyes normal, but fighting to stay awake.

"Daddy." He whimpers.

Then he collapses on the ground.


	19. Chapter 18

There's a moment of silence that follows after Hiccup falls to the ground. It's as if everything seems to settle, deflate. Everything is calm, but that only lasts for a brief second as Stoick rushes to Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" he rushes to Hiccup's side, and carefully cradles his son's body.

He carefully turns Hiccup's head until he holds it in the crook of his arms.

"Hiccup," he cries.

Guards behind him were securing Alvin and Savage while the Beserkers handled the dragons. Gobber and the others gather around Stoick. Vikings on the outside of the arena gaze on worry and heartbreak.

The stiffness of Hiccup's body scared Stoick in a way that h never thought was possible. He couldn't feel Hiccup's heartbeat, his breathing was so minimal that Stoick wasn't sure if he was imagining it.

Stoick brushed a few strands of Hiccup's hair out of his face, his skin wasn't cold, rather warm.

Stoick sniffled. "Hiccup, please, wake up." he begs.

Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes fluttered. Stoick felt his small body grow rigid, only to relax seconds later.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open.

He moans in pain. He blinks a few times before peering up at his father. "Daddy?"

Stoick looked down to see his son, and a wide smile of relief and happiness flooded him. "Hic- Hiccup," he begins to chuckle. "You're, you're alive! He's alive. He's alive!"

The men and women cheer in happiness and rejoice. Some toss their helmets into the air, dance around in joy. The overall feeling of joy permeating the air.

Hiccup tries to shift, but his boy was in too much of pain to try.

"Easy son." Stoick coos, and Hiccup relaxes.

"Dad?" he asks, and the feeling of happiness that Stoick feels just overwhelms him.

He was once again his father. He peers down at Hiccup, and Hiccup's eyes were glass like.

"I, I'm so sorry." He says, on the verge of crying.

Stoick says nothing, but just holds his son into a close hug. His cheek tickled by Hiccup's hair, the warmth of his son's body close to his own. Hiccup began to shiver slightly. Stoick was about to pick him up and carry him back to the house, but something stopped them.

A soft moan.

Hiccup's head snapped up and looked around. Toothless laid sprawled across the floor of the arena.

"Toothless. . ." Hiccup almost squeaked, it was a mixture between surprise, shock and worry.

Suddenly Hiccup picked himself up and carried himself to Toothless. He practically collapsed at Toothless body. He felt all around Toothless head and snout. Warm breath seeped through his nostrils and soon Toothless' eyes fluttered open.

Hiccup let out a breathy laugh of relief. "Oh thank Thor!" he cried as he hugged the Night Fury.

Hiccup's legs shifted so one was stacked on the other. And pressed his cheek to Toothless' jaw line. Toothless licked his cheek and cooed in relief to see his owner safe. Stoick made his way with Astrid and Gobber while the others freed their dragons.

Astrid kneeled beside Hiccup. Normally she would punch him to make him pay for scaring her, but something about the way Hiccup looked now, he seemed, delicate.

Fragile.

Feeble.

She was even scared that if she did punch him, he'd crack and shatter into a million pieces. Like perfect porcelain.

Instead, she gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, and he didn't pull away. He didn't even react. He didn't look at her or even acknowledge she was there. He lifted his head and continued to stroke Toothless' head. He seemed fine as he slowly shifted himself into a more relaxed position.

"Hiccup," Stoick said, so gentle that hiccup looked to make sure it was him. "Let's take you and Toothless home. You need to rest."

Hiccup just stared at him for a moment. He didn't reply. His eyes were wide like he had just seen something that terrified him, emptiness within them. His eyebrows were furrowed in a worried look. Hiccup swallowed thickly and for a second Stoick was worried he said something wrong, or something was happening inside Hiccup's head.

Suddenly, Hiccup began to shiver and shake like. Like he'd been caught in a sever snowstorm with nothing on but a tunic. He looked down and wiped a few more tears from his eyes. "S - sorry."

"No," Stoick whispered, leaning over and putting a soft hand on his knee, "Don't apologize for crying. It's okay." he said soothingly.

Hiccup placed his hand gingerly on top of Stoick's; squeezing it as if it were the only comfort he was ever going to receive.

Hiccup opened his mouth, as if he was about t say something, and then – he burst into tears. It was accompanied by an anguished wailing that almost drew tears out of Stoick and Astrid's' eyes. Hiccup was sobbing now, unable to control it anymore.

Between the sobs and gaps for breath, somehow, Stoick and Astrid managed to catch his words.

I'm sorry.

He kept repeating it over and over again. Trying to get the point across, trying to tell everyone that he meant it. And they did, but their hearts just broke at the sight of him.

A beautiful, broken boy.

Stoick didn't offer any comfort, but only because he wanted Hiccup to let it all out. He needed to. He deserved to.

Sob after sob continually wrecked Hiccup's body. He would constantly gasp and wheeze. His cries were so heart wrenching, tears flowed down Astrid' cheeks. But not due to watching Hiccup break down, but because he was expressing his emotions.

He had been locked away in his own mind, trapped behind Alvin's cold doppelganger that he created. He had been forced to be locked away.

She tried to imagine what he went through.

It's like a storm that cuts a path. It breaks your will.

Having someone else, who was you, but at the same time, wasn't you, control your body. Injure your loved ones. Force you into a being you never thought could be. To be conscious of what you're doing, but have no control. The thought alone terrified her.

To go through it, that was something of another story.

Hiccup began to rock gently back and forth in his father's arms. Stoick rubs his back in gentle circles. He turns Hiccup toward him and lets him sob into his chest. Astrid can't help but search for Hiccup's hand.

When she finds it, she grabs it and gives it a gentle squeeze. While there was no pressure in return, she stayed there, and he let her. It hurts her heart to see Hiccup cry. Deep inside, Astrid makes a promise to herself.

_I will stand by you. I will help you through. When you've done all you can do and you can't cope, I will be there. I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fights._

"I will hold you tight, and I won't let go." She whispers out loud.

_I won't let you down._

Hiccup was later carried back to the house, slightly drowsy, and after given a glass of water and clean new clothes, he was put straight to bed. Goathi was scheduled to give him a checkup tomorrow. Everyone agreed he needed rest.

In the meantime, they can discuss on what should happen to Alvin, and Mildew since he aided in the attack on Berk.

As Stoick tucked Hiccup into bed, he couldn't help but see how such a child Hiccup looked. Cuddled in bed, curled into a small ball. Stoick sighed and placed the Nader stuffed animal in Hiccup's hand. And immediately, Hiccup's fingers enclosed gently around it. With a kiss on the forehead, Stoick blew out the candle next to Hiccup's nightstand and went downstairs.

Gobber and Astrid had stayed behind, and once Stoick was downstairs, Toothless went upstairs. Stoick sighed as he plopped down into his chair at the table.

"How is he?" Gobber asks.

"He seems fine, but I'm not letting my guard down until Goathi comes tomorrow. And then I still have that meeting in a few minutes at the Great Hall." Stoick sad frustrated, rubbing his temple where a headache just started to form.

"Oh no you don't." Gobber said.

Stoick looks to him in confusion. "What?"

"You stay here with Hiccup. I'll go to the meeting. The men will understand." Gobber says.

"Gobber, that's not necessary." Stoick says.

"Oh it is." Gobber retorts. "You've been through enough for one night. The last thing you need is another weight on your shoulders."

"Look, I can handle the meeting," Stoick starts.

"I know you can." Gobber interrupts. "But you can't handle being away from Hiccup."

The words find their target and Stoick's shoulders slump.

"You've had enough old friend." Gobber goes on, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Hiccup's home and in his own bed. Just try and relax."

Stoick manages to smile. And all in all, he's grateful. After tonight, and until tomorrow, he'd rather stay behind and watch Hiccup 24/7. Stoick stands up and hugs Gobber, giving him good pats on the back. He really is a true friend if he can see the pain behind Stoick's eyes.

Gobber soon left with final words of. "Get some rest."

With the fire as the only sound in the house, Stoick tried to calm his nerves by doing his carving. After grabbing ten two-by-fours from the backyard, he starts to carve. The one thing that's keeping him grounded is the fact that Toothless seemed to show great recover after the battle.

But then again he was a dragon, and a Night Fury, things still could be different for Hiccup. The thought of his son being permanently damaged made him jerk too hard on the wood and he accidentally gashed his thumb. He hisses in pain and sucks away the blood.

It was around eight o'clock when he started, and by the time he was done, it was half past midnight and the living room was half filled with ducks, turtles and just random shapes Stoick created. Fingers raw and filled with splinters, he finally placed the knife and wood eon the table and went to bed.

The next morning, Goathi made her visit to the house. Outside a gathering crowd huddled around the house, waiting eagerly for the results. Things seemed to be looking up. Hiccup woke up this morning fine and mentally together, a little shaken by the whole experience, but at least together.

He finished his breakfast of two eggs and yak milk along with two apples. His speech and talking abilities seemed okay. Today it was breakfast in bed; Stoick didn't really feel comfortable of having Hiccup walking until Goathi recommended.

Stoick told him about Alvin and Mildew. They were sent back to Outcasts Island after no food or water for three days. They were literally dumped back on the island and their dragons were released. They may return to Outcast Island, they may not. But Berk had no use of them since training them seemed impossible.

Not exactly the right choice, but since their master was Alvin, one can assume their loyalties remained.

Once inside, Gobber escorted her upstairs and she got to work checking Hiccup. She had him follow her finger back and forth to see his eyes motion. He would follow her finger, she'd ask how many fingers she'd be holding up, and simple math problems to make sure nothing gave him sudden, severe headaches.

She asked him, indirectly, simple questions to see how he would answer. His words were clear and find. He seemed okay. Goathi had him wiggle his fingers and make a fist, touch each finger to his thumb, then wiggle his toes. His range of motion seemed fine.

Finally she had him stand and walk around the room. He was a little wobbly since he hadn't gotten out of bed, no thanks to Stoick. But once he stretched he walked just fine. He bent his knees, squatted and did jumping jacks. Hiccup walked up to his Dad, both waiting as Goathi wrote on the wood floors.

Gobber translates. "Good news. Hiccup's in perfect health!" he says. "He'll be fine after a few days of rest."

Hiccup and Stoick hug together in relief to know Hiccup was still piece together.

"But," Gobber interjects, and Hiccup moans in frustration. "Goathi feels it would be best if Hiccup got some therapy."

Stoick and Hiccup look to each other in surprise.

"Therapy?" Stoick asks.

"Well it's just a suggestion, but she thinks, if the experience was traumatic for Hiccup, therapy might be helpful. Of course you don't have to, Hiccup. But the options always there in case you want to."

Hiccup nodded in agreement that it was fair. The fact that it was optional made him more open to the idea. "Well, it seems like a good idea," he starts.

"But it's only your first day up, give it some thought and we'll see how you feel." Stoick suggests.

"Yeah sure." Hiccup agreed.

"Good. Now why don't you go downstairs and freshen up." Stoick suggests.

Hiccup nods and hugs Stoick before he heads downstairs. Stoick watches as he steps downstairs, and after thanking Goathi for her time, Gobber escorts her back home. The crowd dispersed after Gobber gave a brief rundown of Goathi's inspection and everyone le with relieved smiles.

Down in the bathroom, Hiccup drew himself a bath. Using an old shield as a mirror, Hiccup stares at himself as he sees reminisces of Hadrian. The inky locks of hair, the scars of battles with people and dragons. Blisters from handling weapons too often. Soreness from swinging, jumping and sparring.

While Hiccup admired his new muscular physic, he didn't want to see any reminder. Apart from the scars healing on their own, Hiccup knew one thing could possibly help bring closure. He snarled and snatched a bar of soap.

He took a big inhale of air and dunked his head into the tub. He covered his hands in suds and starts to wash his hair. He scratched his head and felt his head tingle and burn from his nail scraping against his scalp. Coming up for an occasional breath, Hiccup didn't stop until every last trace of black was gone.

By the time he washed his head with the final cycle of water, his scalp was bright pink and tingling. He tossed his up gasping for a big breath and catching his breath. He inhaled and exhaled until his heartbeat settled and he felt normal again.

After he used a towel to suck most of the moisture out of his hair, he simply let it air-dry and found something clean to wear. He finds his old green tunic, fur vest and dark green pants. He dresses in less than a minute and looks to the mirror again.

Now he looked like himself. Good old Hiccup. He took a deep breath, finally satisfied with how he looked. He stepped out of the bathroom and found his father by the fire pit, packing away some potatoes into a burlap sack. He looks to Hiccup and smiles.

He was glad to have his son back. But there was still one more thing he needed to do. Hiccup stared at the fire, then to Toothless who was eating fish out of a whicker basket. Toothless catches him staring and his ears perk up.

Hiccup suddenly runs upstairs. "Hiccup?" Stoick calls.

Hiccup's foots catches on the last step and he crashes to the floor. He forces himself to rise and enter his room. He makes his way to the trunk that was next to his bed. While he had the strength, he undoes the latches and pries the top open.

Trembling in weakness and anxiety, he stares at the blanket of black in his trunk.

Black leather bands specked with hostile silver studs, tightly strapped boots studded on the toes, and pants covered with buckles and dull silver chains. All folded so neatly under plates of armor, the Outcast logo just peeking out from the corner of the shoulder pad.

Hiccup swallows thickly and reaches a steady hand down to grab the garments. He snatches everything, even the armor and rushes downstairs. He notices his Dad glance at him and he looks back. Stoick's eyes flick from Hiccup to the clothes, and with a nod of assent, Hiccup feeds his clothes to the fire.

They clothes caught immediately and were already burning, but the metal merely heated. Hiccup's hand clenched into a fist. He turns to Toothless. "Toothless."

Toothless immediately springs up and walks over to the fire. Hiccup points and Toothless blasts the plates of armor into smithereens. He melted the chains and Hiccup stared in pride as the melted metal mixes with the clothing. Forming into something freaky, then fully configuring to the charred wood and ash.

With a sigh of relief, Hiccup falls back into a stool placed near the fire. "Feel better?" Stock asks and Hiccup nods and smiles.

"But there's still a few more things I need to do." He says, and when Stoick looks to him, and sees a shy smile, he smiles back and gives him permission to leave.

But not before Hiccup gave his father a hug goodbye.

Hiccup first sniffed out Bucket, who recovered well from the wound from the jail. Hiccup was a little nervous to talk to him, thinking Bucket would hate him, but Bucket was more than happy to see Hiccup. Hugged him even when Mulch told him he was here.

Hiccup got a little teary-eyed when he tried to apologize to Bucket, but all Bucket did was wave it off as some accident. He simply hugged Hiccup tight and Hiccup returned the hug.

"Welcome home, Hiccup." Bucket said and Hiccup's eyes watered.

Thankfully Mulch sad it was time to get back to work, relieving Hiccup of having to cry in front of Bucket. Hiccup waved to the two men goodbye and headed to his next stop. The Academy. With the help of Gobber, Hiccup apologized to each dragon individually. They didn't seem that offended and Meatlug even gave him an apologetic lick on the cheek.

Hiccup had already made his amends with Toothless, and while he still carries the weight of what he did to Toothless, Toothless doesn't hold it against him. But Hiccup refuses to lift the weight until he can find a way to make it up to Toothless.

Everything he did as Hadrian will haunt him until he finds a way to make it up to everyone. What he did, what he said to everyone. He will ever forgive himself, and he will forever carry the burden of what he did, it's less than what he deserves.

His final visit was the trickiest one. Astrid.

What he, or Hadrian did to her, it was unforgivable. Disgusting. Hiccup's just lucky Astrid has a strong spirit. One of the many things he admired about her. He made his way to her house, and was thankful she was home.

She smiled when she opened the door. "Oh, hey Hiccup."

She gives him a hug hello and Hiccup pats her back. "Hey, Astrid."

"What's up?" she asks happily. She seemed in a good mood, hopefully this won't be so bad.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asks, and she smiles in answer.

The two teens made their way to the woods where they talked and avoided the subject Hiccup wanted to talk about until they reached the meadow of spring flowers. Hiccup gently takes Astrid's hand and pulls her to a stop.

"Astrid?" he began.

She kept her gaze downcast at first, drawing as near as she dared, surprising herself as she scooted the toes of her shoes within inches of his boot and foot. Hiccup didn't rush her. She focused first on the stitches on the collar of his tunic – a straight line, then an X, and a straight line again – and worked her way up to his collarbone, and the light wisps of his hair.

"Hiccup." She whispered. She looked to him. His eyes, partially lost in the brown recesses of his hair, stared down at her.

"I'm so sorry." He says. His throat constricted, and he turned his own attention to his feet. "You know I didn't mean it," he went on softly, "and . . ." he shut his mouth quickly, before he was able to make himself sound anymore pathetic.

"Don't worry about it," She said, so gently that Hiccup had to look at her to make sure he hadn't imagined the faint note of amusement there.

Hiccup stared at her for a moment. Astrid felt the brush of Hiccup's knuckles against her law. Startled, her eyes gleamed at him. He skin seemed to him from where he touched her. He leaned down close to whisper, the sensation of his breath against her cheek nearly causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"May I?" he asked.

She felt herself fluttering all over from his closeness. She wanted to step closer, toward his familiar scent and his low, sweet tone.

"Yes." She said in the quietest whisper.

Hiccup leaned down and kissed her neck. The smell of something fresh filled her nostrils as his mouth trailed up to her jaw. She felt his arms sling around her mid-back. She never felt so safe and secure in the arms of a hiccup. She loved how Hiccup was so sweet, gentle, and respectful.

Maybe one of the reasons why he wasn't a Viking was because he was a gentleman.

She breathed him in as his mouth sought hers, savoring the smell of her perfume, edgy but feminine all at once. He raised both hands to cup he face, to hold her lips against his own. Then he stopped kissing her and just brushed his cheek against hers. Astrid slowly leaned in, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Astrid wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed his frame to her. Her eyes softly closed and she whispered, "I missed you so much."

Hiccup cradled the back of her head in one hand while the other rested on the shoulder blade area of her back. Soon both hands hugged her shoulders, and Hiccup pressed his forehead into her shoulder. "I missed you too."

Hiccup slightly leaned back until his back was pressed against a tree. They stayed like this, hugging, embracing each other. Memorizing the other's scent as if to never forget it. Hiccup's eyes watered as the warmth of Astrid's body radiated into him.

As he breathed in, a shaky breath mixed with a slight sob made Astrid pull away. His body shivered slightly. "Hey, it's okay." She whispered as she wiped away a tear. Her hand stayed there, cradling his cheek.

Then she smiled sheepishly as she held Hiccup's hands and swung them back and forth like a little girl. Hiccup smiled and chuckled in amusement. He rarely ever saw the childish side of Astrid. It was defiantly cute. Then she walked into him again and the two shared another passionate kiss.

Astrid pulled away and turned and looked at the sky. Her eyes widened when she saw it was an orange and purple blaze. "Oh, we need to get back." she said, but not in the sense that she was late for a curfew, but something else.

"Why?" he asked out of curiosity.

She smiled, excited. "Come one you'll see."

She took Hiccup's hand, intertwining their hands and she led him back to the village. As they walked through the village, Hiccup couldn't help but love the way Astrid' hand felt in his. It was soft and smooth.

As they mounted the steps to the Great Hall, she spun him around and covered his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa hey! Astrid, what are you doing?" he asked with an amused tone.

"Just wait," she said.

They walked forward and Hiccup heard the doors open by unseen people. When they closed, Astrid's hands were removed. There was a sudden light that blinded Hiccup, but when he adjusted, lanterns were stung all around the Great Hall along with banners with the Berk Crest on it.

Everyone from the village was there and they all shouted, "Surprise!"

Hiccup smiled and laughed as he looked around. "What's this?" he asks.

"It's a surprise party." Fishlegs says walking up and hugging Hiccup.

"To celebrate your return." Gobber said. "We missed you Hiccup."

"To Hiccup!" Bucket cheers and the entire hall cheers to him.

While everyone mingled, Hiccup noticed a few Beserker men around.

Dagur! He nearly forgot.

Hiccup peered and looked all around the hall for Dagur, and managed to find him sitting at a table near the fire pit. Hiccup took a deep breath, prepared for the worst that Dagur could do, and walked forward.

Dagur didn't seem to notice him coming, and when Hiccup was at his side, he said. "Dagur?"

Dagur looked up from his meal and his eyes rose in surprise. "Hiccup." He said. He rose from his seat, and Hiccup stood his ground.

"Listen, Dagur, I'm sorry about what I did to you. I now it was probably unforgivable, and you have every right to be furious with me. But please all I ask is that you stay allies with Berk. We really need you and your men-"

Hiccup was stopped with Dagur's hand showing his palm to him. Hiccup swallowed a thick lump in his throat. But something in him, what felt like relief, eased his rigid muscles when Dagur said, "Bored again."

Dagur chuckled, a normal chuckle compared to the deranged tone it usually had. "Look Hiccup, I don't blame you for what you did. You were merely a puppet, and Alvin was pulling the strings. I only feel regret that you had to suffer through that."

Hiccup's eyes widen in amazement. For a deranged man, he certainly had a calm side to him. "Wow Dagur. I've never seen this side of you." Hiccup admits.

"Well it certainly took the right, person to bring it out. I guess I should thank you Hiccup. You certainly slapped some sense into me." Dagur said, and while there was no accusing in his tone, Hiccup felt guilty once more.

He didn't want Dagur to change. As crazy as it sounded, Dagur the Deranged was one of many things that were a par to his normal life. He wanted nothing to change, and certainly nothing that reminded him of what he and done as Hadrian.

And while he would've loved to have a sane Dagur around, he wanted it to be natural. Not something that was forced upon him because his life was at the mercy of a sword.

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, there's nothing for you to feel guilt about. You changed me for the better. Believe me I'm still deranged, but now, I have more compassion, and most of all respect for you." Hiccup looks up. "The real you. Hadrian was a warrior, but you're more of a man than he'll ever be."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you Dagur."

And with a couple pats on the back, Dagur left to go mingle with the villagers. Hiccup found Astrid within the crowd, and joined her in a dance well-known among the villagers.

And for once, Hiccup felt truly, free.


	20. Epilogue

As the months passed, Hiccup seemed to return to normal. The autumn and winter soon surrendered into warmer seasons. He resumed his role at the Dragon Academy, and flew daily with Toothless. He and Astrid were becoming closer and closer. Things seemed to be normal once more. But something inside of Hiccup just wouldn't seem to cease.

A feeling. A presence.

Hiccup normally ignored it, but one summer day, while Stoick and Hiccup were out together on a flight, they stopped at the Cove to rest. The pale sunlight leaked through the leaves and seared the water's surface. Glistening like diamonds.

Hiccup suddenly, just randomly walked to the edge of the water. He stared at himself for a while.

The scars were fading, almost gone, but something in Hiccup's brain made them seem so fresh. He watched as his father walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not that man anymore, Hiccup." Stoick said.

Hiccup's shoulders drooped, and he looked away from the reflection.

"It's a new day, Hiccup. You're here. You're safe. It's over." He said.

Hiccup looked up to his father and smiled. Stoick retuned his smile and after patting his shoulder he walked over to Thornado and petted his snout.

Hiccup returned his gaze to the water. A soft chuckle vibrated in his chest. Hiccup brought his hand to his chest to see if his heartbeat was normal. He looked up and saw a green leaf get gently picked off of the branch by the wind.

It rode the wave of air, swayed from side to side, and tentatively landing on the surface of the water. It sent ripples riding along the glass-like surface, disturbing its peace.

Hiccup stared at himself again, and when the ripples distorted his image, once it settled, his heart stopped.

His body went numb, yet a queer yet familiar tingling emendated from within. It crept upon him, pervading his senses like the dull, faint prickle of a limb gone numb.

His hair was pitch black and the scars had multiplied in numbers.

Eyes a cold shade of faded jade. Outlined in charcoal.

Shoulder pads, and armor adorned his body.

Hiccup brought his hand to his cheek, feeling smooth skin even though he saw a scar clearly slashed on it. His reflection mimicked him. He dropped his hand and looked at it, then back at the reflection.

He wasn't staring at himself.

He stared at Hadrian.

_It's over._ He replayed his father's words in his head.

Hadrian stared at Hiccup, a familiar cruel smile spreading across his lips.

The water rippled again, and in an instant, Hadrian was gone.

"_No,"_ Hiccup murmured. _"This, was just the beginning."_


	21. Preview to Sequel

**Doppelganger ~ Preview **

"How did I get here? More important, how do I get out?" Hiccup asked himself, fighting a shudder.

A scratchy gray image, fuzzy around the edges and frayed through the middle came into view. In the distance he could see the outline of a dark forest. A dim violet light radiated through the arrangement of thin black trees.

"_You're here because I brought you,"_ he said. _"So you will know this place."_

Startled, Hiccup whirled to see him just within the perimeter of the clearing, draped in his armored tunic like before, the shoulder pad spiked with dragon teeth, and the weapons belted to his waist.

_ "It's a mid-region. A place seldom consciously reached. Once that lies in the space between dream and all realities."_

Hiccup took a step back, his eyes trained on him. Amid all the phantom trees, he cut an even more menacing figure than he had before. He even seemed taller, if that was possible.

What was worse, he didn't like not knowing if "here" really existed. Being in a dream meant that you were inside your own imagination, right? Then why did this feel so real?

Uncertain of what else to do, Hiccup continued to walk backward slowly, his feet crunching over the brittle ground cover. Hadrian shifted slightly, as though there was something about him creating distance that bothered him. His eyes remained unblinking.

"What do you want?" Hiccup said, his tone stern.

Hadrian scowled. "I want what you have."

Hiccup felt a cold shiver run through his spine. He didn't like it here.

It seemed t be the response he was looking for, though, because Hadrian took a step toward him, then another. His feet made no sound against the patchwork blanket of dead leaves and cinders.

"Though you should know, you have as much to do with this as me."

"Stop right there!" Hiccup ordered.

Hadrian obeyed only as his heel came in contact with a dried twig, snapping it. They both stood frozen then, listening to the echo. The forest seeped whispers. Stifled laughter rang in the distance.

Hiccup felt panic rise within him. He glanced around, searching for a place to run. Every direction looked exactly the same, though, and as far as he could tell, there was no exit.

"You must understand, that your only hope of navigating this realm is to know it for what it is – to know that it is within a dream that you stand." Hadrian said.

"You're making no sense." Hiccup snapped.

"Just figured I'd give you advice on how to live here." Hadrian replied.

"Why?"

"So that you can at least survive, when I take control." He says with a lick of his tongue on his upper lip.

Hiccup's stomach knotted and back flipped three times before sinking to the very bottom.

"Look around you," Hadrian said. "And you will see how you actions have already begun to strip the veil." He held out a hand. Ash floated to light on his fingertips. "It weakens, and the night where it is at its thinnest in your world fast approaches."

"What is it with the way you talk?!" Hiccup asked frustrated.

Hadrian held his hand toward him, palm up. Hiccup hesitated, staring at it as though it were the hand of death. "You need to go. Now."

Hiccup stumbled forward. He grasped his hand tight and pulled him straight through the line of trees, the sound of his steps absorbed into silence by the powder-soft ash.

They sped through the maze of dead forest, taking sudden twists and quick turns.

_You're dreaming,_ he told himself as they ran. _It's just a dream. Any second now you'll wake up, and it will all be over._

A cool breeze filtered through, stirring the curtain of his hair.

From somewhere within the woods, Hiccup heard a rustling sound and then the whisper of his name. His head snapped up. In the distance, a bright light radiant and ethereal, broke like a beacon through the dimness. Long and slender, the light fluttered beneath the cover of a billowing white shroud, taking shape.

Hiccup could not help but steal backward glances as they ran. He saw a figure emerge from within the ebbing light – a woman, angelic in form, though her features remained lost in the distance, buried beneath yards of floating gossamer veils.

Hadrian stopped, yanking Hiccup to face him. "You will surrender, Hiccup. I will break free."

The figure drew closer, and while Hiccup didn't know who it was, it felt safer than being with Hadrian. Hiccup yanked himself free and bolted for the angelic woman.

_Hiccup_

He ran faster. Behind him he could hear Hadrian on his tale. He didn't look back and he didn't stop. He could hear him following him, but if he looked back now, he'd lose his will.

"_You are his only threat and therefore the only hope," _she said hastily.

Suddenly, a hand clamped around his mouth. Hiccup muffled a sound as close to a scream as he could manage. Hadrian yanked him back with harsh movements. Hiccup tried to fight him, but he froze when he felt Hadrian's lips by his ear.

"And once you're out of the way, Astrid will be all mine." Hiccup could just hear the grin in his tone. Hiccup wanted to kill him.

Out of this air, Hadrian grasped a doorknob that appeared just as his hand clasped it. It was as though the door had been painted to blend in with the forest. Pulling the door open, it revealed chestnut wood floors and a bedspread with a simple quilt.

Hadrian shoved Hiccup through and he stumbled over the threshold, into his bedroom. There, in his bed, he saw himself – asleep.

"Just you wait, Hiccup." Hadrian called after him.

Behind him, the door slammed shut.

He stood at the farthest edge of the cliffs, boots caked in ash.

Like clawed fingers, the black rocks jutted out over the torpid waters far below, pointing toward the distant horizon. A vast motionless sea, canvas white and still as death, spread itself wide and long before him. It met, in the distance, with the think black line the separated it from a torn violet sky.

At his back stood the skeleton ruins of the forest.

Hadrian closed his eyes, allowing the dead nothingness around him to numb his mind and still the rhythms of his body until all he knew was the buzz of static, that dull vibration, as familiar to him now as breathing. His concentration drew to the cool, soft sensation of the sword in his hand, held tight in his fist.

"Why do you force him to return to this place each night?"

At the sound of her voice, musical and deep, Hadrian opened his eyes, though he did not turn. If he looked, then he would only be trapped again, lured by that ivory seraphim face.

His gaze narrowed on the horizon. He held his silence as the winds stirred. Brushing his hair from his eyes. It flicked cold fingers at the skin of his arms.

"But do not forget that it was he who left you here."

Far below, the frost white seas began to churn. The waves turned choppy until restless waves lapped at the rocky cliffs, as though to test their resolve to stand.

There was a billow of white gossamer to his left as she floated to stand beside him. The gales picked up with yet more speed, whipping her hair wildly about her face.

Below them, the sea's vice rose from a whisper to a roar. Waves crashed, throwing themselves as though in suicide upon the pointed rocks. The wind howled past them, lifting her veils into a violet dance. The sword's surface rippled in the reflection of the gleaming light. Hadrian gripped it tighter.

"Standing here, so _alone_ for so long . . . Do you not grow cold?" he heard her ask.

He stared forward, unblinking, as a knife of blue lightning sliced the sky.

"No," he said.


End file.
